Puzzles and Love
by BlueSkyeCloud9
Summary: When a 500 year old contract thrusts Harry, Severus and Draco into cohabitation, the two Slytherins learn new and intruiging things that define the puzzle that is Harry Potter. And Slytherins do love puzzles. eventual HPDMSS, Warning: Slash. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: This came to me as I attempted to write another chapter of The Pursuit of Happiness. It's inspired by a couple HPDMSS stories I've read. It's going to move fairly quickly (mainly cuz I got tired of how slow The Pursuit of Happiness was going and how much I wanted to hit the crux of this story xD) I don't have a beta so bear with me. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"But this is ridiculous!" Harry Potter exclaimed, tucked into one of Gringotts's meeting rooms, looking incredulously at the goblin attending to him .

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, it is perfectly legal and magically intact. You must marry the youngest Snape, in this case Mr. Severus Snape, in order to retain your wealth and your magic." The goblin looked almost smug. How Harry disliked those types of goblins.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "May I take the contract with me?"

The goblin nodded and smiled its evil, far too toothy smile.

Harry rolled his eyes while striding out of the bank, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Harry sent Snape a letter the two days later, after Hermione, the lawyer amongst them, had read the contract and they had all run circles around any possible way to get out of it. He attempted to sound polite and intelligent even though he knew Snape would probably burn the letter before reading it.<p>

_Snape,_

_I would like to meet you about a matter of great importance. When would you be free?_

_-Harry Potter_

_Field Auror, Ministry of Magic_

* * *

><p>The reply was swift, without a greeting and without a signature.<p>

_For you Potter? Never._

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. <em>That stubborn bastard.<em> He penned another note.

_Snape,_

_If you value your wealth and your magic, which will both be in jeopardy if we don't meet, I suggest you make time for me._

_-HP_

* * *

><p>The reply was swift again.<p>

_Threatening me now Potter? I always knew you were no better than your father._

* * *

><p>Harry swore and really wanted to blast one of the vases in Grimmauld Place into pieces. Instead, he donned his Auror red robes, grabbed his wand and the contract and <em>Apparated<em> to Spinner's End.

Harry knocked…well banged really...on Snape's door. Snape opened the door, glared at Harry and slammed the door shut in Harry's face. Harry sighed and knocked again, yelling, "I can make a scene out here Snape! Then the neighbors will wonder—"

Snape opened the door, grabbed Harry by the collar, and wrenched him inside. "You are insufferable Potter."

Harry sighed, "Yes yes, whatever. I wasn't threatening you, you greasy bastard." Harry pulled out the contract Gringott's had given him and shoved it under Snape's incredibly large nose, right there in the hallway. Snape glared at Harry and began to read the contract. Once he was finished he swore, "Fuck."

Harry sighed again, "Yes, yes. This is why I wanted to talk to you. We have to…get married…soon, by my 25th birthday, or we lose our magic and our money."

Snape scowled, "And there's no way around it? I've never heard of this contract." Snape led Harry into the sitting room, shocking Harry.

Harry nodded, "Hermione went through all the laws. It's far too old and magically sound to circumvent."

Snape looked at Harry, "And your father?"

Harry sighed, "Basically he shifted the responsibility from himself to me since I was born before he turned 25. Apparently all the Potters and Snapes for the last 500 years have done the same thing. "

Snape sighed and opened his mouth, "Potter, we will never be able to be a happily married couple…"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't even contemplate that actually Snape. I figured we could get married, and since there's no heir or consummation required, we could simply pretend… and I mean there's no fidelity requirement either…"

Snape looked at Harry and then looked at the contract. "We would have to cohabit."

Harry nodded, "Grimmauld Place is large enough that we wouldn't have to interact that much. You could move in there if you want? And, there's already a lab, and there's lots of room, and the library, and I mean I'm not home much because of work—"

Snape nodded and looked down at the contract. "Cease Potter. I am not usually this agreeable. However, in light of this contract…"

Harry snorted, "Look Snape, I just want to live my life. If having a piece of paper that states we're married allows that, and lets me keep my magic, then I'm fine with that sacrifice. It's not like I'm not used to it." Harry mumbled the last bit, but Snape caught it anyway and he furrowed his eyebrows a little.

Shrugging it off as unimportant, Snape glared at Harry before straightening a bit, "Potter, I am currently in a committed relationship and must speak to my lover before I let you know. I should tell you though that he will be moving in too if we were to go through with this."

Harry's eyebrows rose. _Snape was gay?_

Snape scowled, reading Harry's expression clearly, "If my being gay is going to bother you, you should realize you're marrying a man—"

Harry shook his head interrupting Snape, "I'd be a hypocrite if it bothered me." This time Snape's eyebrows rose. "Anyway, who is it?"

Snape looked at Harry calcultingnly before saying, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry almost fainted in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea yea, I know, its a bit fast. But I want to hit the good stuff soon! :) Review please! Tell me I should bother continuing or it's a piece of junk that should be thrown away and never mentioned again. xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Omy, I'm so (pleasantly) surprised as to how much of a response I got to this story. I woke up after posting Ch1 and found myself with 48 unread emails, followed by more every day. (Ack, the pressure!) Thank you Ann, rebekahalana, free-to-fly-2010, LIGHTINSHADOWS, Petuniac3, itachisgurl93, Ravenburd, pikachumomma, momocolady, Twilightfans, bookwormqueen7, Flying Chrissy, StoryofGreen, AnaCorre, peniqudeplata for reviewing! Hopefully I won't disappoint! **

**I'm afraid that the chapters to this are going to be fairly short (but the story itself is probably going to end up pretty long) because for some reason it seems to work better with the style that I'm writing this in. I'm going to try for a chapter a week (just because reality is taking over all my time x.x). I should be writing my essay that's due tomorrow, but inspiration hit and I couldn't help it x.x I hope you enjoy, and continue reading! Thank you everyone for the amazing response. I do feel so loved :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Severus and Potter got married at the Ministry in a small, 7 foot by 7 foot empty office, with Draco scowling at Potter and Potter clearly ignoring him. Due to the specifications in the contract, Potter and Severus had to seem like they were truly married, and thus a public announcement had to be made, as well as a few public appearances. Draco was not happy with this situation. Oh, he had never even contemplated that Severus would ever even consider Potter romantically, but it still stung that the bloody Boy Who Lived was marrying _his _lover. _Must the stupid Gryffindor get everything?_

Draco and Severus moved into Grimmauld Place quickly and to their surprise, the whole house had been remodeled, stripping it of its constant aroma of Dark Magic. Although not light and frilly with pink walls, it was surprising tasteful in decoration and not overrun in red.

Potter had given them the entire bottom floor and the basement that had been converted into a state of the art Potions Lab, a few steps up from the makeshift one that Severus had produced there during the war. Potter slept on the second floor, but they shared the kitchen. At first Draco had been convinced that they would have to clean up after the bloody Gryffindor, red and gold scarves here, snitches and Quidditch gloves there, and Draco had not been happy about that. After working eight hour shifts as a Healer at St. Mungo's, he did not have the energy to clean up after a stupid messy Gryffindor.

Both Severus and Draco were pleasantly surprised, however, as to how little they saw Potter. If he was home, he left early, no sign was left of his breakfast except for the faint aroma of bacon, eggs and toast in the morning. He obviously had lunch while at work and he either ate dinner out or made his in the hour that Severus was in the lab and Draco at work. They rarely saw him, and if they did, he simply nodded to them and swept upstairs.

Severus had been ready for yelling, arguments and everything else about his Potions fumes, or Draco's various cloaks littering the closet near the door but those things never came up. The only indication of anything Potter found unsatisfactory was when he left them a note on the dining table.

_Next time, please remember a Silencing Charm. _

Severus and Draco had flushed and glanced at each other. They hadn't needed one in so long they'd forgotten.

Potter had given Draco and Severus free reign in the library, simply telling them that all the books on the Dark Arts were in a vault and if needed, they would have to ask. No comment was made on their character at all.

What confused Draco and Severus the most, however, was the lack of social life that Potter seemed to have. After the war and their trials, they hadn't paid much attention to the newspapers and what it had said, assuming it would cover Potter's various romantic liaisons, his partying, his outrageous behavior. But Potter was always either at work or at home. Every Sunday he went to the Weasley Weekly Family Dinner, and once a week he had dinner with Granger and Weasley, but other than that, Potter never went out. He didn't have a lover, he didn't go clubbing, and he didn't play Quidditch. They had been preparing themselves for those awkward moments when one roommate brings home their night's pleasure, only to bump into the other two roommates on the way up, and then everyone simply stands there for a moment, not knowing what to do. There were no rambunctious Quidditch teams filing in, no friends crashing for the night, and never even a drunk Potter. It was unsettling to have ones beliefs so viciously invalidated.

Severus was confused as to this change in Potter's character. He always remembered him as impulsive, easily angered, and loud. This quiet, almost passive version of Potter was odd and confusing. Harry Potter was a puzzle. And Severus Snape did so love puzzles.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, so short and no dialouge! But this is the basis for the next chapter, which is already in progress. :) I'll try and make it longer! <strong>

**So, press the pretty button and feed the author! Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Ah, inspiration again! So here's another mini-chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Harry Potter had always thought that Draco Malfoy was A Bit Childish and that Severus Snape was A Bit of a Git. And then they had moved in with him and jealousy had gone rampant. At first Harry had thought that living in such a large house with them would be easy. He was gone half the time for his assignments, and he had plenty to do otherwise. Harry had not considered the pain that he would feel when he saw them together.

Snape always had a cup of tea waiting for Malfoy when he came back from his shifts at the hospital. And Malfoy always offered Snape a back massage when he knew Snape had been leaning over his cauldron for far too long. They scowled and ignored him, and Snape always snarled when they had to make a _public appearance._ But they were gentle with each other. Or, as gentle as two Slytherins could be.

Harry purposefully ignored the fact that the two men he had seriously lusted after (and whom had inspired feelings within him that he didn't really want to think about) in his short life had ended up together and living with him.

Even when he had to _Apparate_ out of his home in the middle of the night because he simply couldn't take the torture of hearing them doing the nasty on the floor beneath him.

And then they began to watch him curiously. Harry was very aware of the odd looks Snape would give him when they happened to cross paths, those obsidian eyes unreadable but assessing, as if Snape were trying to decide which part of him to use first in his next potion. And the calculating looks Malfoy gave him every so often, silver eyes gleaming. They made Harry nervous. These Slytherins? They were puzzles.

And Gryffindors did not like puzzles.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Oh my readers, you do make me smile so. Thank you for forgiving me for the short chapters (I've been posting this on HPFandom as well, and two ppl were complaining about the length, and then one basically told me to not post unless I had something substantial because there's no point, which of course sadly made me write a 426 word response. I think I might have overdone it xD) Regardless, you are all fantastic! Thanks for the alerts and the faves! I'm still astonished as the amount of response I'm getting :) There really aren't enough HPDMSS stories out there…**

**And thank you** **FaithAbove, lovinglyadored, kitcat9us, rebekahalena** _(thank you for picking up on WHY they're two separate chapters)_, **Hershey Kissed Me**_(Sev's always been a top to me, now Harry and Draco, I'd imagine they'd be versatile;]),_ **Twilightfans, Fanfic0Reader**(_Oh, no worries, Snape and Malfoy don't know everything about Harry yet xD, they're in for a couple of surprises!),_ **misspurplemonkey3** _(I finally got tired of waiting for someone to write another threesome story and was like screw it, I'll write my own),_ **itachisgurl93** _(Ack, not yet! But, it might happen *runs to hide underneath the bed*),_ **izinja, itachisgurl93** _(LOL. That's all I can say. LOL. My roommate is looking at me like I'm crazy cuz I'm laughing so hard), _**StoryofGreen**_(THANK YOU for getting why they're two chapters. And not yelling at me cuz they're short.), _**Basi, XxAngel Of MadnessxX, JtheChosen1, and HP+GW Fan 4ever for reviewing! Your wonderful words make my day!**

**Now, on with the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Draco Malfoy pouted at the decorated stationary in his hands. There was a Ministry event on Saturday and he wanted to go. With Severus. He had bought Severus a new set of deep sapphire silk robes he wanted his lover to wear, and he himself had a new set of silvery blue ones that he was waiting to show off. But Severus would have to go with Potter if he did go, otherwise the whole world would know that they weren't _actually _married. Draco Malfoy was a little put out.

Draco looked up just as Potter walked in and picked up his mail, and started heading for the stairs and called out to him, "Potter!"

Harry turned in surprise; Malfoy rarely interacted with him unless it was necessary. "Yes Malfoy?" he said, in his most neutral voice.

Draco frowned. He didn't like this emotionless Potter. How was he supposed to get a rise out of him? _Merlin, was he to lose all his favorite forms of entertainment?_ He drew out his arrogant drawl and said, "Are you going to the Ministry event on Saturday? Going see your _fan club_?" Then he murmured under his breath, although Harry could still quite clearly hear him, "You probably don't even have decent robes to wear."

Harry's expression stayed blank, ignoring the last line, simply saying, "Yes. Why?"

Draco sighed overdramatically, "Oh. Severus and I won't be able to go then." _Ah, appealing to the notorious Gryffindor Guilt, always an excellent maneuver. _Draco mentally patted himself on the back.

Harry blinked. Then he walked forward a few steps so he stood right in front of Malfoy, "It's a deal I have with the Ministry, Malfoy. I go to all their events and they keep the press off me."

Draco raised his eyebrows. He had not known that. Potter continued after a second, "If you'd like, I can bring both of you as guests…and I'll just, not bother you."

Draco frowned, why the hell was Potter so accommodating? When Draco had nearly been insulting him earlier? Bah, there was no fun in this anymore. "Whatever Potter. We're fine without you."

Potter flinched before he quickly nodded and disappeared up the stairs._ Hmm, _thought Draco, his silver eyes evaluative, _something is off here._

* * *

><p>Draco and Severus had snuck into the Ministry ball under the effects of the Polyjuice Potion after Draco had nagged and nagged until Severus had finally given in. They seated themselves at the most innocuous table and Draco smiled as he elegantly grabbed a few hors d'oeuvres. Severus rolled his eyes indulgently. He had always known that his young lover had a few odd quirks.<p>

They had been there for almost an hour when they caught sight of Potter, at which point both men almost gaped in shock. Potter was resplendent in deep green and gold brocade robes that shimmered in the light. Black velvet lined the edges, and he wore a white silk shirt, with fine vertical gold lines woven into it, and smartly ironed black dress pants. Even on his wedding day Potter hadn't look so good. Draco leaned towards Severus, "He cleans up well." Severus snorted, but Draco noticed the gleam of appreciation in his eyes. Draco was hit with a wave of jealousy, before he reasoned, as long as Potter looked nice, Severus wouldn't be disgraced, since Potter was technically Severus' husband. Smirking, and quite happy with his reasoning, Draco returned to his appetizers. _Oooh, cucumber rolls!_

* * *

><p>Harry had been silently standing in the shadows for an hour, already extremely bored. He was just about to sneak over to the bar and grab a drink (hopefully) without interacting with anybody, when, of course, the press decided to attack him. A reporter walked up and began asking him questions. "Mr. Potter. So nice to meet you, I'm Om Prost from the Daily Prophet." He looked around and then said, with a small smirk, "Ah, your husband isn't here? He doesn't support you in these things apparently. Is your marriage on the rocks Mr. Potter? Or are you afraid of what he might say in public? I mean, such a whirlwind romance, and not even an elaborate wedding. Yours was expected to be the wedding of the century, was it not? Besides, we all know what kind of man Severus Snape is. And who he keeps company with. I mean, Draco Malfoy, who, having disgraced—"<p>

Harry's face turned dark. "You, Mr. Prost, are a brainless idiot. If you are trying to get an interview with me, you are failing miserably. Insulting my husband and his friends will get you nowhere. As for my husband's presence, I find these sorts of events taxing and only attend because it keeps people like you from harassing me. I do not find it necessary to subject my husband to these events as well. Now, if you value your career, I would suggest neither speaking to me again nor attacking me, my husband, or Draco Malfoy, who, if you do not know, is a well known, highly sought after, successful Healer. One more word…" Harry trailed off, letting the reporter fill in the blanks. Harry raised an eyebrow and the reporter squeaked and fled.

Draco and Severus gaped at Potter. What was going on in the world? Had they really missed this drastic character change in the Saviour of the Wizarding World? Since when did Harry Potter…_snark?_

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall, rubbing his forehead. These events were always long, boring, and annoying. He was this close to blasting all the photographers into the wall. Harry just wanted to be at home, reading a book, or sleeping.<p>

"Hey mate!" Harry looked up just as Ron clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry blinked in surprise and then smiled brilliantly. "Ron!" Hugging his best friend, Harry said, smiling, "I thought you weren't coming!"

Ron smiled down at the brunette, "And leave my best mate bored to death at this thing? Never!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Did Hermione dispatch you?"

Ron's ears turned red before he shrugged and grinned. His face adopted a more serious look as he said, "How goes it with the Slytherins?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't see them, and they don't bother me." Ron raised an eyebrow, he knew about Harry's earlier…things…for Snape and Malfoy.

Harry glared slightly at Ron, "Leave it be." Ron sighed and dropped the subject.

Draco and Severus looked at Potter in interest. So there was something about Potter that involved the two Slytherins that Weasley, and by association Granger, knew and they didn't. It seemed that the number of pieces in this Harry Potter Puzzle just kept growing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! OH! And a question! If you could pick one male and one female character (besides Ron and Hermione) that Harry is good friends with, who would it be? It can be someone totally random or someone obvious, someone mentor-ish or just a friend, but I would love some input! I have six different versions of the same conversation but I can't decide who the best person is for Harry to have the conversation with! x.x I'm hoping someone will pick a character that will make my inspiration strike down like a bolt of lightning xD You can tell me in your review, or PM me if you'd like! But, review please! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me. My ideas/plot are mine alone. **

**A/N: After a week of being immersed in organic chemistry, my midterm is over and I have returned to writing xD Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, the faves and alerts! The response to this story still surprises me :) I feel so very loved. Thank you for your suggestions, you'll see a few of them pop up soon.**

** Hope I deliver with this next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Two weeks after the ball marked Severus and Potter's six month "anniversary." In deference to the need to appear together in public, they had an "anniversary" dinner, and since both were adept at acting, pretending to be besotted lovers had not been difficult.

It made Draco's blood boil.

The morning after, Draco sat at the dining table staring at the newspaper, on which a picture of Potter and his lover sitting at a small, candlelit dining table, making _goo-goo eyes _at each other, graced the front page. Draco threw the paper against the wall in anger, a hex following in its wake.

Severus walked in just as the paper exploded into a thousand pieces from Draco's angry hex. "Draco?" Severus looked at the younger Slytherin questioningly.

Draco's grey eyes turned to his lover and he said icily, "Severus."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What is it now Draco?" Sometimes Draco was such a … _Drama Queen_.

Draco looked away, clenching his teeth. He wished Severus would just understand.

Severus gently laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, turning him slightly, to face the older man.

Draco sighed. "It's been six months Severus. Six months. We haven't gone out to do anything together. You're only ever with _Potter _in public. I know we didn't go out much before, but still…"

Severus sighed, "I thought you understood that it was only an act Draco. We must do this."

"I do! But, _I'm _your lover Severus. And yet _he's _the one that gets to have romantic dinners with you. I want to be wined and dined as well."

"It is hardly pleasurable for me Draco. I find it just as unbearable, if not more so, than you."

Draco sighed and stepped away from Severus, "Never mind." Sometimes the older man made him feel like quite a child.

Severus caught Draco's arm and drew him back into his embrace. "What would you have me do? You know that if we are seen, and my marriage with Potter is questioned, it is very probable that the terms of the contract will be violated, and both Potter and I will be left with no magic or fiscal resources."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to step away. "Never mind Severus."

Severus growled at the Draco's harsh tone and held him tighter in his arms, "Draco," he said, slightly reproachful.

Draco wrinkled his nose. Damn Severus and his superior strength. "Can we do something together?"

Severus pursed his lips, "What do you suggest?"

"I don't know! Anything!" exclaimed Draco. His mind, however, was quickly going through the various things he could con Severus into doing.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, looking down fondly at his lover.

Draco smiled innocently, "Let's go on a trip. For our anniversary next week. Hawaii?"

Severus scowled. "It is sunny there."

Draco pouted.

Severus rolled his eyes; the things he did for Draco. "Fine. Whatever will convince you that I would never be interested romantically in Potter, in any way, ever."

Draco huffed, "I already know that. He's no match for my brilliant mind and gorgeous face."

Severus' black eyes glittered in amusement as he chuckled slightly and bent down to kiss his lover.

Engrossed in each other, they missed a pale Harry disappearing from the doorway and up the stairs, misery dulling his eyes.

* * *

><p>After strictly avoiding the two Slytherins all day, Harry puttered about the kitchen that night, making dinner while lost in thought, when Malfoy walked in.<p>

Harry blinked blankly at the blonde before saying neutrally, "Malfoy."

Malfoy sniffed at Harry, letting his eyes roam about the kitchen, subconsciously tilting his nose into the air, before announcing, "Severus and I will be gone next week."

Harry blinked again and nodded slowly. He already knew this, not that Malfoy had to know. "Okay."

Malfoy smirked, "We're going to Hawaii. It's our seven year anniversary."

Harry's heart froze at the reminder. "Okay."

Malfoy entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. As he left he said, almost absent mindedly, "It'll be wonderful. Alone, just the two of us, at last. Where we can actually be _together._" Malfoy walked away, never turning back to look at Harry, and thus missed the way Harry's eyes closed slowly, as if in pain, and the way the Gryffindor's knuckles whitened, clutching the counter.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson made an ideal secretary. She was efficient, organized, and didn't take nonense from anyone. She knew when to say what, and when to say nothing at all. She was also very good at reading people. So when her boss walked in, eyes dull, face gloomy, and no brilliant smile on his face as he entered the door labeled <em>Deputy Head Auror, <em>she knew that Harry Potter was not having a good day.

Frowning, Pansy got up and fetched him a cup of coffee, glaring at the Auror who couldn't seem to move his eyes from her chest. "What? Never seen breasts before?" she said, raising an eyebrow. The Auror spluttered and mumbled an apology but she just sniffed and walked away, smirking. Aurors. So easy to wind up.

Pansy knocked on Harry's door before entering. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and gave her a half hearted smile, "Pansy. Good morning. Is that coffee?"

Pansy nodded, putting the coffee on the table before seating herself in one of the chairs across from Harry's desk. Harry looked up at her and said, "Something wrong?"

Pansy folded her arms and looked at him. Harry pursed his lips. "What?"

Pansy sighed, "Harry, you look like you _just_ found out that Santa Claus isn't real. What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed and put his quill down. He'd known it was dangerous to hire a Slytherin as his secretary. They just couldn't leave anything alone.

Harry rubbed his left eye before saying, "Snape and Malfoy are going to Hawaii for their seven year anniversary this week."

Pansy blinked at Harry. As Harry's secretary it was her job to know things. So, even if Harry hadn't said anything, she knew that the arrangement between her former Head of House and her boss was unusual to say the least. Cocking her head to the side she said, "So?"

Harry shrugged, "Perhaps knowing that their relationship is thriving so well simply reminds me of how alone I am."

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows before letting her face clear and saying, "Harry, you do realize you're alone because you never go out? You're always on assignment. It's not healthy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes Mum."

Pansy scowled at him before getting up to go out. She paused at the door though, a stray thought entering her mind. "Are you feeling alone because it's Severus and Draco that are together?"

Harry flinched, jerking his head away to look out the window. "What do you mean?"

Pansy frowned, her mind calculating, her eyes narrowing. "Harry…are you…" but before she could finish the thought, Kingsley, Head Auror entered, "Potter!"

Harry rose from his chair, "Sir."

"My office." Kingsley swept out the door and Pansy sighed, the moment lost. Harry pulled his robe on as he got ready to see his boss. As he passed her, Harry paused to lightly kiss her cheek. "Don't worry about me Mum. I'm fine." Pansy scowled as Harry walked away._ Bloody Gryffindors._

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Draco grinned as he dropped his trunk on the floor of their bedroom at Grimmauld Place. It had been a wonderful vacation. They had swum in the ocean, made love in the most comfortable bed possible, and Severus had even tanned a bit, his pale skin no longer sallow. Draco spun around to grin at his lover, who simply shook his head indulgently at the younger man and went to make lunch. Draco followed Severus, humming to himself, so lost in thought about what they had done in Hawaii that he almost ran into Severus when he stopped abruptly.

"Severus?"

Severus was frowning. He ran a finger along the dining table. Dust.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It's dusty."

Severus looked down at the younger Slytherin, "Did Potter say anything about not being here?"

Draco shook his head.

They entered the kitchen, which was in a similar state of disuse. The dishes were washed, but seemed to have been sitting there for a while. There was no aroma of any food having being cooked recently.

"Draco!"

Draco stepped out to see Severus standing by the small table near the door.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up and held out the newspaper, not noticing the green envelope that slipped from underneath the pile of papers and fell to the far side. "The newspaper hasn't been read. Since Monday. Nor has the mail."

Draco blinked and looked up the stairs. "Potter!"

No answer.

"Potter, we're back!"

Still no response.

Severus cursed under his breath and strode up the stairs, Draco at his heels. They entered the part of Grimmauld Place that was designated as Harry's. Decorated in neutrals, blue and green, window drapes open to let in rays of sunshine, the rooms looked deserted in its stillness. Severus frowned.

_Where was Potter?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! <strong>

**And to the person who called me cheap for making the chapters so short-I warned you in Chapter 2 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing response and the fantastic reviews! I do feel loved. :) This chapter turned out differently from what I had originally planned (the other version got way too depressing for me) so do let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

It was, of course, their luck that right at that moment, as their minds began to race at the possibilities, the front door opened and Potter walked in.

Severus and Draco's expressions darkened. They'd been worrying for naught. Potter was perfectly fine. Potter looked up in surprise when he saw them. "Snape. Malfoy."

Severus folded his arms and Draco huffed and walked back into the bedroom. Potter cocked his head in confusion and looked at Severus.

"Mr. Potter. You don't seem to have been living here for the past week."

Potter just shrugged and headed towards the stairs. "Work."

Severus bristled. _Well if the brat wanted to act like that, that was perfectly fine. Severus wouldn't be wasting his concerns over him again. _

The green envelope lay forgotten on the ground.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning still angry. <em>Bloody Potter making us feel sorry for him. Wasting my time. I hate Gryffindors. <em>

He grumbled as he got up for work and headed towards the kitchen. The sight before him made him stop in his tracks.

Pansy and the Weaselette were in his kitchen. Together. Cooking.

Draco blinked. _Had he woken up in an alternate universe?_

Pansy turned to see Draco standing there in confusion. "Draco."

Draco frowned, "Pansy." He turned to see the Weaselette look at him coolly, a practically neutral expression on her face. She turned and murmured something to Pansy before heading for the stairs up to Potter's rooms.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" Draco asked once the redhead was securely up the stairs.

Pansy raised a perfectly shaped black eyebrow. "Where else would I be?"

Draco scowled at Pansy. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Both of Pansy's eyebrows rose. She unfolded her arms and leaned against the counter. "You don't know?"

Draco's scowl deepened. "What the fuck is going on Pansy? What are you doing here?"

Pansy's face lost all its humor and she looked at Draco for a moment, her face blank. "Harry's been in the hospital for four days. I'm making him soup."

It was Draco's turn to raise both his eyebrows. "What? Hospital? Why are YOU making him soup? You know how to make soup?"

Pansy glared, "Of course. I'm not completely uninformed Draco." Pansy's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't know? I'm Harry's secretary."

Draco's eyebrows rose even higher, "Secretary? Why would an Auror need a secretary?"

Pansy cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "For living with him you don't really know all that much about Harry do you? He's the Deputy Head of the department Draco. Believe me. Without me? He'd be so lost." Pansy smiled and flipped her hair boastfully.

Draco's eyes widened. _Potter was the Deputy Head of the Auror department? Why hadn't they heard about this? _

"Since when?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Almost six months now."

Draco gripped the chair. _I hate this Potter Puzzle. _

Pansy's face turned serious. "Harry was on an assignment for three days. He came back in terrible shape. They just let him out of the hospital. Blaise is up there helping him shower, Ginny's probably checking on him, and I'm making him soup."

Draco's eyebrows shot up again. "Blaise is here!"

Pansy looked at Draco funny as she turned to stir her soup. "Yes. Why is that a surprise? Ginny's here."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. "Pansy none of this is making any sense to me."

Pansy turned to look at Draco in complete astonishment for a moment before her face blanked again. "Draco…Blaise is married to Ginny."

Draco promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>Draco blinked slowly as the world came into focus again. Severus was hovering over him on the right side and Pansy on the left<p>

"…didn't know he didn't know Professor. I thought he just didn't come to the wedding because he didn't approve. That's what Blaise thinks at least."

Draco moaned as he sat up. "Blaise is married. To the Weaselette."

Pansy's face darken. "Don't call her that!" she snapped.

Draco looked at Pansy in surprise.

"Pansy?"

Draco and Severus looked up to see Potter walking into the kitchen, leaning slightly on Blaise with Ginny on his other side, her arm around his waist.

Pansy stood up, a smile lighting her face, "Harry." She walked over to him and gave him a once over with her eyes.

Harry chuckled, "I'm fine Mum."

Pansy 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. "My tally is up to 17 Potter."

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

Pansy sighed, "You're going to kill me with all this worrying."

Harry smiled, "Losing your beauty sleep?"

Pansy smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "How am I to entice those Aurors into spilling their secrets now?"

Harry laughed as he leant just a bit more on Blaise. His eyes turned to see Draco and Severus on the ground. He frowned and said, "Malfoy. Snape. Are you alright?"

Severus rose to glare at Potter. "You did not inform us you were injured."

Potter shrugged, "Didn't really get a chance last night, now did I?."

Draco looked over at Blaise to find him glaring at him. Blaise had been one of his friends. One of the closest. What was he doing at Potter's side, holding him up like they were bosom buddies?

Ginny opened her mouth for the first time, her voice cold and hard, "If you'll excuse us Professor, Malfoy, Mum is expecting Blaise, Harry and me."

Pansy patted Harry's cheek, "Now Harry, take your potions like a good boy."

Harry laughed and pecked Pansy on the cheek saying "Yes Mum."

Pansy smiled and leaned in, "Don't worry. I'll take care of these idiots."

Harry pulled back and then threw his head back and laughed. Blaise and Ginny looked at him in confusion as he smiled at his secretary and said, "Oh Pansy, what would I do without you?"

Pansy smirked, "Not much."

Harry chuckled and Blaise and Ginny led him away through the Floo.

Pansy watched them leave before turning around slowly, rage lining her face. Her brown eyes were hard and she folded her arms stiffly over her chest.

Draco gulped. They were in for it now.

Pansy opened her mouth to hiss, "Sit down."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his former student and opened his mouth to retort, "Miss Parkinson, do you really think I will obey orders from _you_?"

Draco winced. Severus didn't know who he was baiting.

Pansy turned her glare on Severus, "I don't care who you are Professor. You will sit down. And you will listen. I have had enough of this."

Severus glared at the chit of a girl but sat anyway. He wouldn't admit it, but he was curious to see what she was going to say.

Pansy hissed out through her clenched teeth, "You two are beyond the pale. I let Harry go home alone last night because he promised to take his potions. Draco's a Healer. I presumed he'd know that Harry was hurt and make sure he takes his potions. I come this morning to check on him and find him nearly having a seizure in his bed because he hadn't taken his potion!"

Draco paled and winced.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with the two of you. The least you could do for Harry, after all he's done for you, is make sure he doesn't bloody die in his fucking bed!"

Draco frowned and Severus's expression darkened. "I was unaware that Potter has done anything momentous for us Miss Parkinson. He's the _Boy-Who-Lived. _The _Man-Who-Vanquished-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." _Severus sneered like something disgusting was in his mouth, "But that hardly means I have to treat him like royalty. We happen to inhabit the same house because of an unfortunate contract. That hardly makes Draco or me responsible for him."

Pansy's jaw dropped and she stared at the two men in complete shock. "You don't know."

Draco growled, "What don't we know."

"That the reason that Harry is an Auror is so that the two of you can roam free."

Draco and Severus turned in surprise at the new voice.

Striding in from the parlor, a green envelope in hand, was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Note: I got a question about how the contract works and thought I'd answer it here so everyone understood it:**

_Think of the contract this way: There's no sexual infidelity clause, but since these contracts are a bit tricky (old magic and all) Severus and Harry have to be considered, by the general public to be truly married. What's real and how they are perceived makes all the difference. It doesn't matter that those close to them know the truth. General perception must be that they are married. Otherwise what's the point of the contract? It's simply a legal binding then. No, the point is that they can have lovers and they never actually have to be together, but the general public (ie. if they weren't famous and all, neighbors that you don't speak to but know who you are kind of thing) must consider them a couple (hence the cohabitation). It's all about how they are perceived. That's why the contract would be made in the first place no? To make sure that the Snape and Potter lines are seen as one?_

_Take for example the common idea/plot (not necessarily in my story) that Lucius is gay but married Narcissa bc he's a)a pureblood and b)he's betrothed to her. To the general public they are Lord and Lady Malfoy, but those who know them well may know that they each have lovers on the side. But, neither of them is ever going to display those lovers to the public because they don't want to tarnish the Malfoy name. Similarly, Harry and Severus can't do that here, but more so because they have a old magic contract binding them._

**Hope that made it a bit clearer?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: So sorry guys, real life took over. _Again._ Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and all the alerts and faves! :) Your reviews kept haunting me, telling me I had to post this chapter soon x.x Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter7<span>

Harry stumbled out of the Floo into the Weasley living room, sandwiched between Ginny and Blaise. As he began to teeter on his feet, Blaise led Harry to the sofa and settled him in. Harry leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes as he regained his equilibrium. He was also avoiding the piercing brown of Ginny's eyes.

"Gin…"

Ginny spun around from where she had been standing, seething, staring out the window, and said, "Not one word, not one word Harry James Potter."

"Ginny…" Harry tried again.

"No. No Harry. You let those two…morons walk all over you. You almost died Harry! DIED!" Ginny was clenching her hands against her sides, eyes fiery with Weasley temper.

Blaise walked over to his wife, settling his arm around Ginny's shoulders and squeezing gently. "Ginny."

Harry looked at them for a moment before saying, "I don't let them walk all over me Ginny."

"Then what was that? You didn't take you medicine, you didn't ask for help when you needed it, they don't know ANYTHING about you or anyone else for that matter, not really—"

"Gin. Why should they know anything about me? They don't really read the newspaper, which has only about 25% of my life now, and they're just happy being left alone. I want to be left alone too. I just live with them and pretend to be married to Severus. We have no other relationship beyond that."

Ginny was still seething. "Why not! You live together. The least they can do is make sure you're okay. They don't care."

Harry looked up, "Why should they?"

Ginny nearly gasped at the pain that was obvious in Harry's eyes as he stared at her, and her anger drained away.

"Harry?" Her mind was racing with why Harry would be in such pain at the idea of the two imbecilic Slytherins not caring.

Harry looked away.

Ginny looked at Blaise for a moment, a secret marital look passing between them, before opening her mouth and turning to Harry. But before she could say anything, Hermione and Ron rushed in.

"HARRY!"

Harry had a second to look up before he was engulfed in bushy brown hair and feminine arms. Breathing in Hermione's cinnamony apple aroma, Harry let out a shuddering breath, willing away the tightness in his chest.

"Mate?"

Harry looked up and smiled at the concern in his best mate's blue eyes, ignoring the lingering pain. "Ron. What are you two doing back? You were in Australia!"

Ron's face took on an incredulous look just as Hermione pulled back and slapped Harry's arm.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, turning to look at Hermione with mock disbelief as he rubbed his arm.

"Our best mate is in the hospital, possibly may not survive, and you're asking why we came back from Australia!"

"We'd have been back the day you were in the hospital except the Ministry wouldn't give us a Portkey. Seriously mate, Mione's priorities aren't that scrambled." Ron said, grinning, his hand settling on Harry's shoulder and squeezing gently, as if to make sure Harry was really there.

Harry laughed, patting Ron's arm, "I'm fine."

Hermione glared at him, "You're coming home with us."

"Hermione…"

"No. Obviously you can't take care of yourself, and Professor Snape and Malfoy aren't doing much either, so you are going to come with us." Hermione's face had adopted what Harry always thought of as Mione's _You-Better-Do-What-I-Say_ face.

"Mione. We'll see okay?"

Hermione frowned and opened his mouth to say something, probably to list all the reasons why it was practical for Harry to go home with them, when Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in.

Blaise smirked, "My my, Harry you do have fantastic luck. About to get lectured by two women and both times you're saved."

Harry glared at the Slytherin.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, amused at the sight of his best Auror and Deputy surrounded and apparently entirely subdued by his friends. "Auror Potter, if I could have a word?"

Harry looked up and smiled at his supervisor and friend, "Of course."

The others quickly left after making sure Harry would be okay without them. Kingsley took a seat across from Harry in an armchair and looked at the other man for a minute. Harry blinked and asked, "Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed and took a deep breath, "Harry. This has to stop."

Harry cocked his head, "What does?"

Kingsley looked at Harry, an eyebrow raised. "Your growing tendency to get into trouble."

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "Kings…I wasn't…"

Kingsley cut Harry off, "I know. But, Harry, I'm afraid you're going to burn yourself out at this pace."

Harry looked away.

Kingsley narrowed his eyes, "Harry. You're not doing this on purpose are you?"

Harry sighed, "I just want it to stop. I'm done. I'm proud of what I've done…but I'm tired of it."

Kingsley's expression softened, "Harry…this mission. I'm trying to get them to end everything after it."

Harry's head jerked up and he looked at the older man in surprise. "You can do that?"

Kingsley smiled, "The Auror department is mine. I don't have to listen to the political gibberish that comes out of the mouths of the other Ministry employees."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Kingsley continued, "I've pulled some strings and said a few things…you'd still be on call basically, but not to the extent of the past six years."

Harry sighed, "Is it even worth it Kingsley?"

Kingsley frowned, "What does that mean?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, there isn't much else I'm good at."

"Bollocks. There's plenty you're good at."

Harry frowned, "I don't know."

Kingsley sighed and folded his hands together and leaned forward, "Harry, you have time to think about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "If I complete this mission in the next few days…"

"No." Kingsley said, straightening in his seat. "No Harry, you're off duty for the next week."

Harry sat up, "What! No, Kings, I can do this…"

Kingsley shook his head, "No. No Harry, you can't. I don't doubt you will finish the mission. Just not now. We don't have any leads anyway. You're injured and you're going to need all your faculties to complete this assignment. You obviously need to work some things out with Severus and Malfoy Jr., and you're going to do it. I'm making it mandatory."

"Kingsley! This is ridiculous, what am I going to do for the next week?"

Kingsley shrugged, "You're going to go home, rest, think, enjoy some time off. Talk to your housemates, read a nice book. Anything but work. It's an order."

Harry frowned, "But—"

"I'll make it two weeks."

Harry shut up.

"I thought so." Kingsley rose from his seat, "So I will see you in a week then Auror Potter."

Harry pouted, "Yea yea."

Kingsley smiled gently, "It's only because I'm worried about you Harry. Everyone is. What you're doing to yourself isn't healthy."

Harry nodded and Kingsley smiled one last time before leaving out the Floo.

Once certain his boss was gone, Harry buried his face in his hands. "And yet you're taking away the one thing that makes my life bearable."

Harry leaned his head back and groaned. What was he going to say to Snape and Malfoy now? How was he supposed to handle being home all day with them being there…?

Then Harry smiled. _Thank Merlin Mione said I have to stay with them._

Alas, if only he knew how downhill things were about to go.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, if you're a bit confused, <em>it's supposed to be that way. <em>I know I'm going to get people who're like, WHAT? I DON'T GET IT. So I'm saying in advance, _don't worry. _All will be revealed soon. **

****Next chapter will be up soon! I promise :) Review please and let me know what you think!****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me. **

**A/N: I'm falling behind in my 1 ch/wk thing so here's another for you guys :) I've been dithering about, trying to decide if I should post this yet or not. x.x It's kinda a make or break chapter. Well, you'll see. But, finally, a chapter with some answers xD Hope it meets expectations! (AND it's the longest chapter yet!) Thank you everyone for the reviews (and pushing me to publish this chapter xD) and the faves and alerts! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>_Striding in from the parlor, a green envelope in hand, was none other than Lucius Malfoy._

Chapter 8

_Back at Grimmauld Place_

"Father?"

"Lucius?"

The other two Slytherins gaped in shock at the sight of Lucius Malfoy walking into Grimmauld Place, freely, as if he did it every day.

Lucius smirked, _Oh, how he loved a good surprise. _Turning to Pansy, he said, "Thank you Miss Parkinson for that lovely dressing down." Lucius turned, a disapproving, icy look on his face. "It seems my son and my best friend have been living under a rock for the past six years."

Severus scowled, "What is going on Lucius?"

Lucius glided into a chair, placed the envelope on the table, and folded his hands. "The two of you ran from Britain the second you were allowed to. You did not even stay to learn how you gained your freedom."

Draco scowled, "Why are you calling Potter by his first name?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Because he requested I do so."

Draco pursed his lips, "When?"

Lucius smirked, "Over lunch."

_Flashback_

_Lucius strode into the Auror department, scowling. Somebody had named Potter the Deputy Department Head and now he was forced to have lunch with the sniveling brat. _

_Lucius strode to the office and stopped in surprise. Sitting at the secretary's desk was a Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson._

"_Miss Parkinson?"_

_Pansy looked up from where she was shifting papers from files. "Mr. Malfoy. Auror Potter will be right with you. He is in a meeting with Head Auror Shacklebolt and Minister Demens currently."_

_Lucius nodded, a mask blanking his face, even as his mind reeled out questions. Potter had a Slytherin secretary? Most Gryffindors would never trust a Slytherin with their personal affairs. _

_Potter, Shacklebolt and Demens stepped out of the Deputy's office and he watched as Potter smiled and shook their hands. The other two disappeared down the corridor and Potter turned to Pansy, "Is Mr. Malfoy here?"_

_Pansy nodded and looked behind Potter. Potter turned and gave Lucius a polite smile. "Mr. Malfoy."_

"_Auror Potter," Lucius drawled. _

_Potter nodded and motioned for Lucius to walk down the corridor leading out of the Ministry. _

"_I hope you do not mind Mr. Malfoy, but I made a reservation for us at Buongustaio. Italian is okay yes?"_

_Lucius nodded, surprised that Potter even knew how to make a reservation at an elegant restaurant. _

_They Apparated to the restaurant and were quickly seated. _

_Lucius cleared his throat, "Auror Potter. As the new Deputy Head of the Auror Department, I am your assigned liaison with the Department of Wizarding Law Affairs." _

_Potter nodded and then sighed. "Mr. Malfoy. We are professionals, are we not?"_

_Lucius nodded, not knowing where Potter was going with this. _

"_We will have to work together. Frankly, I'd rather know that the person I am working with trusts me and that I can trust them. I do not need Daily Prophet scandals."_

_Lucius' gaze sharpend, his eyes icy. Was Potter going to go to the department and ask for a reassignment? The blow to his reputation would not sit well; he was already on thin ice._

"_Therefore, I propose that we forget what has happened in our pasts. It is true that it will color our interaction, but as the Ministry dictates things around here, I would prefer for you to have my best at heart and vice versa."_

_Lucius stared blankly at Potter. While he had been absolved of his crimes during the war, this open acceptance was new to him. From the Boy Who Lived, it was almost unbelievable._

_Potter cleared his throat, "Call me Harry."_

_Lucius blinked and nodded. He was a Slytherin and knew when to take advantage of the situation. If the Savior of the Wizarding World wanted to be…friendly…who was he to decline? "Of course Harry. You may call me…Lucius."_

_Potter looked at him in surprise and then, throwing his head back, burst out laughing. Lucius raised an eyebrow._

_Potter chuckled and turned to the menu, "Was that really difficult for you?"_

_Lucius sniffed, "Of course." _

_End Flashback. _

Lucius smirked at the memory. How odd that that one lunch had eventually led to others that had formed a tentative friendship between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even more so that Potter had other Slytherin friends. _And of course he had somehow charmed Narcissa as well. _

_Damned Gryffindor charisma. And there was a time when I had told Severus and everyone else that would listen that Potter wasn't worth speaking to. _

Draco gaped at his Father. Pansy took pity on the blonde and said, "Lucius is the Law Department liaison to the Aurors, specifically Harry's liaison."

Draco stared blankly at the two other Slytherins. His world was about to tilt completely. Nothing he thought he knew to be true was true anymore. His _father_ was _friends_ with Potter?

Lucius reached into his robe to remove a package wrapped in brown paper. "Inside you will find all the information you need. However, I shall give you a summary. Harry convinced the Ministry to let you both free. They had a price however. He became a permanent consultant to the Minsitry, they are allowed to call upon him at any time for an assignment, event, anything."

Draco and Severus looked at Lucius questioningly.

Lucius picked up the green envelope that Draco recognized as one from St. Mungo's. Images flashed in his mind and he remembered it fluttering to the ground last night.

"That's from the hospital."

Lucius nodded and passed it to Draco. "After I heard what assignment they was given to Harry now, and what happened recently, I thought it prudent to inform you of what Harry has had to do these past six years. You two have been in France, comfortably away from Britain and its news. Your mother and I chose not to inform you. However, I believe it's time you knew."

Draco looked at his father in confusion before opening the envelope. A small manila folder fell out.

"Enlarge it."

Draco did what his father said and the manila file grew and grew until it was a medical file nearly two inches thick.

"That is Harry Potter's medical history. For the past six months."

Draco gaped at his father.

"Draco?" Severus asked in confusion

Draco swallowed deeply. "A normal 25 year-old has a file usually no more than an inch thick. An Auror's is about an inch and half after 6 years of service."

Severus' eyes widened.

Pansy's mouth turned down into a deep frown. "Harry has been in the hospital 17 times in the past six months alone."

Severus and Draco whipped their heads up to look at Pansy. Eyes sliding over to Lucius for confirmation, their stomachs clenched at the slow nod.

Severus muttered under his breath, "Does the boy have a death wish?"

Lucius and Pansy exchanged a look before Pansy stepped out of the kitchen.

Severus and Draco looked at Lucius in confusion.

Lucius sighed and folded his fingers again. "Pansy only knows some of this. I am only aware of most of this because I interrogated Mrs. Granger-Weasley. To my knowledge, Auror Ronald Weasley and she are the only ones who know."

Severus and Draco leaned forward.

"You may call this…an intervention so to speak. Those who care for Harry have become worried about his behavior." Lucius sighed. "When I first heard that Harry had married Severus I was shocked, considering that I knew Severus was with you Draco. At first I was angry. Miss Parkinson, thankfully, set me straight before I was able to change my attitude towards Harry.

After the marriage, we all noticed a change in Harry. He was more morose, if possible, his confidence depleted, his humor waning. I became concerned with this abrupt change in attitude. In the past six months, Harry has begun taking an increasing number of assignments, even though he is now Deputy Head and is not required to have that full of an assignment load. Auror Weasley says that Harry has always taken a great number of cases but he became concerned when the number increased even more. The number of hospital visits has also become worrisome."

Severus and Draco stared blankly at the elder Malfoy.

"Due to his childhood, Mrs. Granger Weasley informs me that Harry is quick to feel that he is a burden upon others. After you two moved in Harry wished to allow you your privacy and took these assignments so that he wouldn't be home. It was better, she believes he thought, than having to create the aura of a happy fake marriage and suffer Draco's wrath." Lucius gave his son a knowing look. Draco looked away quickly, not wanting to acknowledge his faults.

"Harry's flaw is that he is always ready to sacrifice himself for others. He does not consider his own self worth, and Mrs. Granger-Weasley and Auror Weasley fear that Harry does not…believe he has anything left beyond this job. He chooses to remain at a distance from his friends, so as to not to be a burden. He has not had a relationship in years due to a string of…associations where the person in question cared only for his fame or his wealth. Now that he is legally married, he is incapable of having any sort of relationship."

Draco opened his mouth to make a nasty comment but his father cut him off. "Harry is far too Gryffindor to allow others to believe that he is the type to cheat on is husband."

Lucius rose and looked out the window. "You did not see his condition when he returned from this past mission. They were not sure he would survive." Draco and Severus were surprised at the concern that was visible on the elder Malfoy's face. _Had Lucius really come to care for Potter that much? What did Potter do to completely change Lucius' attitude towards him like this?_

Lucius turned and looked at Draco, "And they could not contact the foremost expert on trauma and the Dark Arts."

Draco looked away again.

Lucius sighed, "My research has led me to learn that Harry Potter had other aspirations for after the war. He wished to run an orphanage, to teach, to have children, and such. He is good at what he does as an Auror but does not enjoy it. He is, after all, forced into the career. Harry's attitude towards his job began to concern me more the longer I knew him. He was efficient, organized, driven. But there was never any amusement, any enjoyment, in the way he conducted himself. The other Aurors are free with their boasting and their emotions. Harry reminded me…of a Slytherin, keeping his emotions tight against his chest."

Severus looked at his friend for a moment before saying, "Lucius, why are you telling us this?"

Lucius looked at Severus calculatingly before saying, "The happenings of this past week have been…disturbing."

Severus growled under his breath, "Lucius."

Lucius glared at his best friend before continuing. "At any point in the past week, did the two of you have an argument regarding Potter?"

Draco blinked blankly for a second at the surprise change in subject. "Yes. Wednesday night."

Lucius pursed his lips. "At around nine pm yes? And it was an incredibly heated argument?"

Draco and Severus' eyebrows rose at the surprisingly accurate speculation. "Yes, how did you know" asked Severus, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Lucius sighed. "At nine pm on Wednesday night, Harry was tracking his target and was to meet with an important contact. However, before he could make his position secure with the contact he was overrun by a wave of pain, described as worse than the _Cruciatus._ He stumbled over his words, made the contact suspicious, which led to him becoming severely cursed and beaten before he could manage to get out of the situation while enduring the previous pain."

Severus' hands tightened around the brown package he had been holding. "Potter somehow _felt_ our argument?" he asked, skeptical.

Lucius frowned at his friend, "Severus, I would have expected you at least to enter this contract marriage with Potter with caution and having actually done some research. But to the contrary, you entered it in strikingly Gryffindor fashion. Including this grudge you have against him, rather than taking it to be a Slytherin opportunity to build connections. Harry is, after all, the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

Lucius took a deep breath, as if fortifying himself, and returned his eyes to gazing out of the window. "After Harry was brought into the hospital, I decided to do a little research and found the contract under which you and he are operating Severus. There is indeed no fidelity clause, which allows you to be with Draco. That is true. However, the magic of the contract is old and binding. The anger you feel towards Harry, the continued bitterness, the grudge and hatred you hold against him, weighs heavily on him, even though he is unaware of it. It does not help that he has always valued your opinion of him. As you have no tender feeling for him, all he receives from the marriage is anger. According to what Mrs. Granger-Weasely and I have found, the contract binds your opinions of each other together and forms a sort of formal magical bond. It was, after all, designed to help keep the Snapes and Potters in good social standing. Couples had to keep each other happy in some way. You flourish because he respects you, but he is failing because you hate him."

Lucius turned back to the other two Slytherins. "That is not to say that his change in behavior is completely due to the bond. There is something else, however he refuses to speak of it to anyone. The new assignment he has been given is going to exacerbate the situation. I fear, as do the others, that this new assignment may lead to Harry's death. The vengeance that he has entered this assignment is disturbing, to say the least. Between this marriage, that bond, being forced to be an Auror, and living with the people whose fault it is technically, he is not equipped, emotionally, physically, or mentally at the moment to adequately complete the assignment. He will not let us help him. You two, however, live with him. I had hoped...that you would have noticed something. However, regardless, I am asking, on behalf of all those that care for Harry, that you put aside whatever things you hold against Harry. If you cannot at least come to…care for him, at least put aside the hatred so that you can allow him to live his life. He has endured this much because he chose to help you, it is the least you can do."

Severus eyes rose to lock with Lucius', and he asked, softly, "Lucius, what is Potter's assignment?"

Lucius looked at the two sadly, "To track down and capture Vela Lestrange. Bellatrix's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOO? Review please!**

**And, vote! Mpreg should exist in the Wizarding World or no?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: So sorry guys, midterm season = no free time. But, my brain has been fried and demolished from ochem tonight. So I revived it with writing. ****I hope it is up to par! Thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews and the awesome response (I cannot believe the amount of faves and alerts. I'm so happy ppl are liking the story!) **

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Severus did not take kindly to being told that he had been remiss in being Slytherin. He had been Head of House for Merlin's sake. He was supposed to embody all that represented the venerable house and display those tendencies proudly and ubiquitously.

So when Lucius Malfoy insulted his Slytherin-ness.

Well…needless to say, Severus Snape was not happy.

As he sat in an armchair in the parlor, Severus contemplated what Lucius had said.

For now, Severus was going to ignore the fact that some idiot had allowed Bellatrix Lestrange to reproduce. That woman had NOT been made for motherhood and he cringed as his mind formed an image of what her daughter must be like.

As for Potter…

Potter had kept Draco and him out of Azkaban. Sacrificed his dreams to do so. He kept out of their way, didn't have anyone to turn to…

Potter was such a martyr.

Severus, however, was not sure that the picture that Lucius had painted was entirely accurate. Potter was a puzzle. A Gryffindor puzzle. And as simplistic as their minds were, Gryffindors like Harry were never that simple.

There had to be more to this then met the eye.

The question was how was he to find all the pieces?

And then Harry Potter tumbled out of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing lightly. If he'd calculated correctly, Snape would be in his lab, Malfoy would be sleeping in preparation for his upcoming shift, and the parlor would be empty. He could get in, pack, and get out and no one would have to know.<p>

Of course, it was just his luck that as he looked up from the ground, he heard a silky voice say, "Mr. Potter."

Harry cringed. What was it about Snape's voice that made him feel like he was an awkward teenager again and not a seasoned Auror?

Clearing his throat and looking up, Harry said, "Snape. If you would excuse me…"

Harry tried to step around Snape and jerked back in surprise when the older man stepped in front of him.

"Snape. I would like—"

"Where are your escorts?"

Harry groaned inwardly. Did he really have to play twenty questions _now?_

"I had my potions and ate and rested at the Burrow. I can move around well enough by myself."

Snape frowned. "I see. And where are you going?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Upstairs. Then I'm packing and I'll be out of your hair in seconds."

Harry tried to move around Snape but the infuriating man stepped in front of him again.

"Snape! What is your problem?"

Snape unfolded his crossed arms, and stroked his chin, as if in deep thought.

"It has occurred to me that if you are to live elsewhere while recovering, it will seem like I have been remiss in my duties as a spouse."

Harry groaned aloud now. "Snape, really, it hardly matters. They'll just assume I'm in bed here. I'm not going anywhere where I'm going."

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry realized he was starting to make less and less sense. _Shit, the potion must be wearing off._

"Look, you don't want me lazing about the house for a week, do you? I'll just be in your way all the time. Kingsley's got me on a week of vacation to, I don't know, get my priorities straight or something."

Snape pursed his lips, but then his expression flattened out.

"Regardless, I think it is prudent for you to stay here. I can make more appropriate potions, well…more effective ones at least, and Draco is here to check on you—"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second."

Snape paused and looked down at Harry, who frowned and looked around the room. "Who was here?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think such a thing?"

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Frankly Snape, you're acting terribly out of character."

* * *

><p>Severus scowled. If he was nice, Potter was suspicious. If he was normal, Potter wouldn't talk to him. <em>What the bloody hell was he supposed to do?<em>

"And that makes you think someone was here?"

Potter laughed, but the sound had an edge of bitterness to it. "Someone said something to you and now you're acting like this. I'll bet it was one of my meddling friends. My meddling 'well wishers'."

Severus shrugged, "And if it was?"

Potter chuckled, a soft tenor even with the sharp edge of bitterness in it. "I bet they fed you some sob story about me, yes?"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows, "Potter, I am not following you."

* * *

><p>Harry gave Snape a half-smile. He knew what was going on. One of his friends had told Snape and Malfoy about the stupid Ministry deal. Probably made them feel guilty, though how one was supposed to make two Slytherins feel guilty was beyond him, and now they were acting all strange. Well, Snape was at least.<p>

"Your forefinger is tinged grey. You've been reading the newspaper. Old newspapers. Maybe articles someone gave you? There's a little soot on the side of the fireplace. Someone else came through the Floo and leaned against it recently. You went from being passively hostile to far too kind in seconds. Therefore, someone came and told you about the stupid Ministry-Auror thing."

Snape's eyes had widened. Harry almost laughed, he'd surprised the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons. _Take that you git. I do have a brain!_

Fred and George totally owed him a round of drinks now.

Harry shrugged, "Whoever it was, they probably exaggerated and fantasized it all. Me and my noble sacrifices, blah blah blah. Don't worry about it Snape. It was my decision. I was an adult by then, it was my decision and my responsibility to deal with the consequences. Neither you nor Malfoy owe me anything. I didn't want you to know, so of course, my meddling friends had to tell you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "They always seem to think that they know what's best for me."

Under his breath, Harry muttered, "I wish someone would listen to me for once."

Clearing his throat Harry turned back to Snape, sidestepping the taller man as he stood still in what seemed to be shock. "No worries Snape. Return to whatever you were doing. Or planning on doing. Or whatever. I'll make sure they don't bother you again."

* * *

><p>Severus stood still as a statue. In what seemed to be the first time in a very long time, someone had managed to completely stun him. And of course, it had to be Harry bloody Potter.<p>

He had expected Potter to throw a fit, to boast about his sacrifice now that they knew about it, to make them wait hand and foot on him. Or at least, to have known that someone was going to tell them. To revel in the opportunity to shove his sacrifices in their face and show off how much they were indebted to him.

But, alas, Potter seemed dedicated to throwing him for a loop. He never responded how he was supposed to!

Potter, however, was wrong on one account.

He thought that his little speech would set Severus' inquisitive mind to rest.

But it just made Severus all the more curious.

More committed to getting Potter to stay at Grimmauld Place so that he could dig and pry and discover more about what was going on with Potter.

Because Harry Potter was a Puzzle.

And, damn if Severus wasn't going to figure him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: MIDTERMS ARE OVER! xD And what does that mean? Regular chapters again! hehe :) I'm not sure how the chapter veered off of what I wanted it to do, but oh well, I hope you guys like it! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. and the alerts and fave adds! **

**Oh and I made up some medical statistics here. You'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Severus jerked out of his stupor and quickly ascended the stairs after Potter. He was a master spy and a master persuader. He would get Potter to Stay. In. This. House.

Pausing in the doorway, Severus observed Potter for a moment. Jerky movements, random bouts of slowed movements, a slight twitch of the fingers and at the corner of an eye. Either the idiot was still suffering from whatever curse he'd been under, or the dunderheads that had made his potions were incapable of brewing.

"Potter."

When Potter's clenched the shirt in his hands tightly, Severus was momentarily surprised. Potter was strangely adamant in his refusal to stay at Grimmauld Place. His actions gave no evidence as to why, but it was more resistance that Severus had expected. _Was being in their presence that distasteful for Potter?_

_Hmm_.

"Potter. You and I both know that you ought to remain here for the next week."

Potter spun around and glared at Severus. "And why is that Snape? Explain to me why I should stay, alone, here, in this empty house for the next week."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Draco and I will be here. You will hardly be alone Potter."

Turning back to his trunk, Potter resumed packing, muttering under his breath, "Won't I?"

Severus twitched in confusion. Potter's puzzlesome comments were infuriating.

"Tell me, who are you going to stay with?"

Potter spoke through clenched teeth. "Ron and Hermione"

"Hmm, and they are employed by the Ministry?"

Potter voice remained tight, "Yes."

"I see. Do they take days off often?"

"No. What is this about Snape?"

"Indulge me. When do they normally return home after work?"

"Seven. Later for Ron if he's on field duty."

"So, when either of them takes the day off to be with you, or they begin returning home earlier to take care of you, an occurrence coinciding with you week off, no one will be suspicious?"

Potter looked like he was grinding his teeth together. "They're not going to do any of that."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Are they not? Otherwise, what is the point of staying with them? Is that not just like staying with here?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "_They _actually like me."

Severus blinked, "Well, we certainly do not hate you."

Potter let out a bark of harsh laughter, "Snape, I thought you were supposed to be good at lying? I mean, you being a spy and all."

Restraining himself from strangling Potter, Severus continued, "Regardless, you know I am correct in my assessment. And, I have already seemed…remiss in my duties as your spouse by being absent at the hospital. In order to cultivate a picture of matrimonial bliss, I must show that I am taking care of my injured spouse in his time of need."

Potter released his shirts and released a deep sigh. "Fine Snape, whatever. I'm tired of fighting with you. Go away now okay? I'm staying here like you want."

Severus smirked, "Good." Crossing the room, Severus gathered up all of Potter's potions vials. "Your potions are obviously of substandard quality. I shall be rebrewing them all."

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at Snape in surprise. When he'd agreed to stay he didn't think that Snape was actually going to take an active role in his recovery. "Uh…if you're sure. I mean, it'll probably take up a lot of your time right? You probably have other potions to brew, I'm fine with these ones."<p>

Snape frowned, "Substandard potions mean an increased recovery time Potter. In addition, they may not always provide you with the relief that you need. My potions are much better."

He should've known. Snape just wanted him to get better faster. He didn't really care obviously. _Stupid Gryffindor, you know better. _

Harry shrugged, "Okay, whatever."

Snape frowned at him before turning around and walking out the door. "Your next potion is in three hours. I will be in my lab rebrewing it."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape's retreating back. _Was that supposed to be an invitation to come and get him if Harry needed something?_

Harry shrugged, scribbled a note to Ron and Hermione, and climbed into his bed. He wasn't going to go down to Snape's lab, regardless if that's what the man meant or not.

* * *

><p>Draco glared at Severus as the other man walked into their bedroom three hours later.<p>

"Where were you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at his lover as he removed his robes, "I was brewing Potter's potions."

Draco frowned, "He's staying here?"

Severus paused and looked at Draco, "Yes. I convinced him to."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, "You mean he wasn't going to?"

Severus nodded. "He was going to leave."

"Why didn't you let him? Then we'd have the house to ourselves!" Draco burst out, a little petulantly, folding his arms over his chest.

Severus stopped undressing and folded his arms. "Draco. The man is injured. We are indebted to him. As much as I dislike that fact, it is the truth. And, I was not present when he was in the hospital for four days. It does have to seem like we're a loving couple."

"WHY? WHY DOES POTTER ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING?"

Severus expression turned dark, "What is your problem Draco?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What is my problem? My problem is that MY father just lectured me on the importance of being _kind _to my lover's fake husband. The same fake husband my lover just spent three hours brewing potions for instead of spending time with me. My lover goes on dates with this fake husband, my lover—"

"Enough Draco."

Draco glared at Severus.

Striding over to the nightstand where Potter's file lay, Severus picked it up and threw it onto the bed in front of Draco. "Did you read it? I did. In the past year Potter has been in the hospital 29 times. He's suffered 12 broken legs, 7 broken arms, 5 nasty curses, and been in a coma for three days. Not including his current predicament. The day you got mad at him because we went to the opera? He had just recovered from the _Flagellum Mortis_. The time that you and I forgot silencing charms and probably kept him awake? He ended up in the hospital for an extra day because he tried to _Apparate_ when he was supposed to be resting from his most recent hospital visit."

Draco clenched his fists.

"The only reason we were not aware is because he made Weasley and Granger his medical proxies. And stated that I'm not to be contacted. Ever. And under no circumstance are you to be his healer."

Draco's expression darkened, "So what? He doesn't trust us?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Would you if you were in his place?"

Draco scowled.

Pursing his lips, Severus continued, "When I attempted to be…less abrasive towards him, Potter was quick to deduce that someone had come and informed us of what he had done for us."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And what? You fell for the, I'm great and you owe me act? Didn't think you would stoop that low Severus. Going to kiss his robes next? The ground he walks on?"

Severus stiffened and he slowly buttoned up his robes. "No. In fact, he was angry that someone had told us and then proceeded to inform me that we did not owe him anything. Frankly, I've spent far too many years of my life making sure that that brat didn't die, so really, I do not owe him anything. But, I am bound by this marriage and I don't particularly want to risk losing everything. And, now, if you'll excuse me, I shall be sleeping in the other room tonight. It seems even after seven years you do not understand me."

Draco's eyes flew to his lover, hand grasping the older man's arm. "What? Severus…you know that I didn't mean it…"

Severus snatched his arm out of his lover's hand. "Maybe you should start thinking before you speak Draco."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he had said. "Severus! I didn't mean…this isn't about _him.."_

Severus stepped away, "Maybe a night apart will clear your mind." And, with that, Severus walked out of the room.

Draco slammed his fist down on the nightstand, anger coursing through his veins.

This was all goddamn Potter's fault.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I was so afraid to post this chapter. x.x Review please? (Was Draco's response understandable or too exaggerated?)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I keep forgetting how inspirational the shower is…this is yet another product of me thinking in the shower :) If only I had a computer that would record what I thought, izninja, then chapters would come out quicker xD I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit different from what I normally write for this story…well I think so at least…**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews, the faves and the alert adds! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Draco buried his face in his hands, as he sat on the edge of their bed. _Why, why did he always let Harry bloody Potter get to him? _It was as if every time Potter's name was mentioned, Draco's mind blanked and he reverted back to being sixteen and angry at Potter for anything and everything.

Draco loved Severus. Deeply. There's was a bond formed in a time of war, when they could only depend on one another, at least until Lucius and Narcissa stepped away from Voldemort's plans.

Severus had always been more of Draco's friend than his godfather. Oh, he was his godfather, in legal documents. But Draco had always gone to him to play with, to sneak out with, to have fun with. Severus would sneak him chocolate and candy when his mother wouldn't let him have any, tell him stories, adventures, in a manner more friendly than parental. Draco had two parents, he hadn't needed another. But a friend? Draco hadn't had any of those.

And then the war. Draco had gotten the Mark, but regretted it within months. It had been Severus who had given him hope, taught him Occlumency and aided him in spying.

And then, just months before the Last Battle…

_Flashback_

_Draco stood in the study, fingering the ivory pieces of the chess set. That was what they were in this war, wasn't it? Pieces on a board, just leading to the inevitable of one side claiming the other's king. Draco snorted. Typical, Potter the King. _

_Sobering, Draco sighed and stepped out towards the window. There was an ache in his chest from what his heart was telling him now. It felt incestuous, and yet right. Beautiful, and yet wrong. Loving him, was it a mistake? _

_He was 17, but he knew he loved Severus. Late night meetings, his new matured outlook on the world, these things had gained him new insight into the true character and personality of his Professor. Witty, sarcastic, dryly humorous, and intelligent beyond belief. Even now, in the midst of this war, they had managed to have conversations about various Potions, about deeper philosophical topics. Draco had never had that with anyone else. _

_But, oh, how this love hurt._

"_Draco?"_

_Draco spun around, only to come eye to eye with the man ruling his thoughts. _

"_Se-Severus, what are you doing here?" Draco managed to choke out. _

_Severus raised an eyebrow, "We were going to meet today, to go over…things. Do you not remember?"_

_Draco blinked, "Oh, yes. Take a seat, will you?" Draco began to turn away, needing a moment. _

_Severus' hand came to rest on Draco's arm, gripping as the younger man turned away. "Draco? What is the matter? You had this…saddened expression on your face when I entered. Is everything alright?"_

_Draco shrugged off Severus' comments, "Of course. What would be—"_

_Severus' hand tightened, "Do not lie to me Draco. You know how I hate that."_

_Draco looked away, "I am simply having a few personal problems. I will be fine in a few days."_

_Severus turned Draco back to face him, "Personal problems? What is the matter Draco! I am your friend, am I not? We have shared so much, how can you not share this with me?"_

_Draco looked up, into this man, his mentor, his godfather, his love's, eyes and then, for once doing the Gryffindor thing to do, leaned up and pressed a kiss against the older man's thin lips. _

_Severus seemed to be standing there in shock. _

_Drawing back, Draco looked up at Severus, his Slytherin conscience already screaming at him for his stupidity. Gulping, Draco opened his mouth to apologize when Severus's arm suddenly wrapped around Draco's waist and pulled him against his tall, lean, sexy body. Looking up in alarm, Draco had a moment to recognize what was happening, before his lips were taken in a fierce, passionate kiss. Draco could feel his bones melting, and his hands rose to clutch at Severus' robes to maintain his balance. It was everything he had dreamed of and more. _

_End of Flashback_

Draco climbed into bed, wiping away the tears that had somehow escaped.

He was an idiot sometimes. But that didn't mean he didn't love Severus. And it didn't mean that he was an immature child who didn't care for his lover's needs. He just…had a blind spot when it came to Potter.

Draco closed his eyes, his body starkly aware of the cold emptiness of the bed.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Severus stepped into the guest room, collapsing into an armchair, long fingers gripping the bridge of his nose as he tilted his head back. Sometimes Draco was just so…childish.<p>

If Severus were to ever choose Draco's one weakness, it would be how his mind failed to function wherever Potter was involved. Severus didn't understand it, for Draco had not always been this single-minded when it came to Potter. But it seemed, like many things, the war had cemented this response within Draco's psyche.

It wasn't that Severus did not love Draco. Despite all the reasons that Severus shouldn't have let himself fall for his godson, he had. It had not been intentional, and it had not been voluntary. But, then again, when was love either of those things?

_Flashback_

_Severus sat in his chair, nursing a snifter of smooth cognac. The alcohol glinted in the firelight, as he stared at it, his mind in tangles over what was happening. _

_Somehow, speaking to Draco of the war, coming to depend and protect him, as they both risked their lives for spying, he had managed to do the unthinkable. He had fallen for the younger man. For a man he was, not a boy. Draco and Potter, so different and yet so alike. Both so young, and yet their eyes spoke of horrors beyond imagination, of an age beyond what they truly were. No longer was Draco a spoiled brat who thought simply of Quidditch and getting back at Potter. He'd matured, and as much as it saddened Severus to see him so serious, it also called out to the primal part of Severus' mind, who saw not the child that Severus had seen grow, but the tall, slender man, with flawless pale skin, intelligent silver eyes, fine silky blonde hair, rosy lips, and the curve of that arse…_

_No! Severus, you are not supposed to think of him like that! What would Lucius think! What would Lucius do to you? _

_Severus cringed. _

_And yet, he did. All he could think about was pushing Draco down onto the bed and ravishing him. _

_But not just ravishing him. Making love to him. Slowly. Tenderly. _

_It scared Severus how much he felt for Draco. _

_He couldn't understand it. He didn't want it. But it had happened. And every time Draco came in, giving Severus that small smile, settling down across from him in that chair, and opening his mouth to speak softly of their duties, the dangers, and how to survive, Severus could feel his heart falling deeper and deeper. _

_Severus had reached a point of no return._

_And the pain here was worse than the Cruciatus. _

_End of Flashback_

Severus sighed and prepared for bed. Intellectually, Severus knew that this was a side effect of having such a young lover, who had moments of weakness, who couldn't always think of his lover first.

But the heart wanted who the heart wanted.

No matter what the mind said.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHY? WHY DOES POTTER ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING?"<em>

_Severus expression turned dark, "What is your problem Draco?"_

_Draco narrowed his eyes, "What is my problem? My problem is that my lover just spent three hours brewing potions for his fake husband instead of spending time with me. My lover goes on dates with his fake husband, my lover—"_

Harry blinked a few times before swallowing hard and climbing the stairs as quickly as he could. He'd tried to stay out of Malfoy's way, tried not to become a burden to their relationship. But it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he was destined to fail.

And Lucius. He'd deal with Lucius later. _That traitorous bastard. _

Shutting the door behind him, Harry took a few breaths, calming his racing heart and catching his breath. He was still weak from being ill. Stumbling towards his bed, Harry sat, his shoulders collapsing as he buried his head in his hands.

It was his fate to be in love with these two men who would forever hate him.

Severus…he hadn't meant to fall in love with Severus. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to. It wasn't like the man actually liked him. But…between accidentally using the other man's Potions book, finding a friend in the person who wrote such witty comments, who was so intelligent, so brilliant, and then the training…

_Flashback_

"_Potter!"_

_Harry turned around quickly, wand in hand, "Sir!"_

_Snape scowled at the Gryffindor, stalking over to loom above him, "Are you under the impression, Mr. Potter, that I am here to serve you at your convenience?"_

_Harry shook his head, "No sir."_

_Snape's glare turned more heated, "I see. Andwould you like to explain why you are late to our scheduled meeting?"_

_Harry swallowed, "I…sir…I…"_

_Snape spun around, "You are an imbecile Potter. Prepare for a duel."_

_Harry gulped. He'd tripped and fallen down the stairs and Madame Pomfrey had said to not overexert himself today._

"_But sir…"_

"_Silence Potter. Wand out."_

_Harry sighed; there was no arguing with Snape when he was in this mood. He'd just have to tough it out. _

_Harry drew his wand and readied himself. Snape threw the first curse, which Harry blocked deftly. Harry responded, but Snape's shield deflected it easily. And so their duel continued like this for a while until one of Snape's Cutting Curses made it through Harry's shield and hit the Gryffindor's torso. _

"_Nngh!" Harry groaned, collapsing to the floor. It was just his luck that Snape managed to hit the one part of his body he actually had a huge bruise on. _

_Snape scowled as he walked over. "What is wrong with you Potter! You're normally not this idiotic and slow!"_

_Harry almost smiled, was that a compliment? Harry groaned again though as the pain increased in his torso. _

"_Potter!" Snape scowled, falling gracefully to his knees and batting Harry's hands away from his stomach. "What is wrong with you?"_

_Lifting up Harry's shirt, Snape paused, an uncharacteristic look of shock on his face before his mask fell back. "Potter, what did you do?"_

_Harry grimaced, "I fell down the stairs."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow. "And?"_

_Harry looked at the ground, "And Madame Pomfrey told me to rest."_

_Snape pursed his lips, "And instead of informing me of this, you decided to continue on with our lesson today."_

_It was Harry's turn to scowl. "I tried to tell you!"_

"_Evidently not hard enough. Up with you Mr. Potter, and onto the sofa."_

_Harry laid down as Snape leaned over him, whispering a healing spell, the tip of his wand barely grazing Harry's skin. Harry's eyes widened and he tried not to moan at the wand's seductive caress, like the tips of a lover's fingers brushing his torso. His dreams were already being…infiltrated by the Potions Master; he did not need this now!_

"_Potter? Are you alright?"_

_Harry looked up and almost fainted in surprise at look of concern on Snape's face._

"_I'm fine, thank you Professor. Are we behind now?"_

_Snape stepped back to observe Harry's injury and said, "Behind?"_

"_In my training?"_

_Snape sighed and looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter, we are moving as fast as the two of us can. There is no need to worry. By the time you face the Dark Lord you will be ready."_

_Harry laughed bitterly, "I'd better be."_

_Snape scowled, "Potter! You will defeat the Dark Lord, understood?"_

_Harry nodded, eyes still closed, "Or die trying at least." _

_Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled up to eye level, "Mr. Potter. I have not invested so much of my time and energy in preparing you, in order for you to simply lie down and die. You will defeat that insane monster and you will stay alive. Is. That. Understood?"Each word was punctuated with a violent shake. _

_Harry nodded, half frightened by the proximity to those blazing black eyes, half aroused._

_Snape dropped Harry back onto the sofa and turned to get a vial of pain reliever, "Or I will revive you myself just to kill you."_

_Harry smiled, did that mean Snape cared?_

_A warm feeling blossomed in his chest, and Harry knew that it was all going to be downhill from here. _

_End Flashback_

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Harry leaned back to lie on the bed. And so it had begun; his fatal attraction to one Potions Master that would inevitably just cause him more pain.

And Draco…

Harry sighed as he sat up, gently pulling out a chain from under his shirt. Taking the small key between his fingers, he opened the locked drawer of his nightstand and opened it quietly. Inside lay a rack of crystal vials, silvery mist within them, each one obsessively labeled in small, precise handwriting.

Harry sighed

_If only…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Gah, this chapter was hard. Thank you everyone for the AH-mazing reviews. You make my day every time you review :) Thank you also for the numerous fave and alert adds! I do a little happy dance every time :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Severus trudged upstairs, after a night of terrible sleep, muttering to himself about annoying Potters.

Pausing in the doorway, Severus took a moment to take in the contents of the Gryffindor's rooms.

The heavy blue curtains were pulled back, but the opaque cream chiffon ones remained, allowing only the entrance of soft rays of sunshine. The light illuminated the numerous bookcases that lined the wall, bursting with books of various sizes and shapes. Severus blinked in surprise. The Black Library was extensive, but it seemed that Potter had his own personal collection. Who would've though, Potter the scholar. Little knickknacks lined the spaces in the bookcases and photos were littered across the walls and desk. Parchment was stacked in precise piles on the desk, a quill on the wooden surface, the ink capped.

Severus turned to face Potter, frowning at the pained expression on the man's face in his sleep. Spelling a potion into the man's stomach, Severus swept quietly into the room, prowling around. This was the perfect time to get some information on Potter from his possessions. The books were of varied subjects, werewolves, child care (_what?_), defense, battle strategies, potions (_no!_), and mental magic.

The knickknacks were exactly that, knickknacks. There was a knife, sheathed in what looked like a case made of green dragon scales, a black rock that glittered and yet was clear, and a small golden disk that sat on a little stand, what looked like hieroglyphs etched on the shiny surface.

Various people filled the photos around the room. Weasley and Granger, Weasley and Blaise, the entire Weasley mob, a small child whose hair was changing color, most likely baby Lupin, Pansy and Potter arm and arm at what looked like a Ministry function, Longbottom and Lovegood, a picture of Potter with the twins and a bubbling cauldron, and then one of a smiling Lucius and a laughing Narcissa. Severus paused and looked at the photo of his best friend. Lucius' grey eyes, so like Draco's, were alight with laughter and Narcissa's icy blue ones glittered with happiness. Tilting his head, Severus paused in confusion, how had Potter come across this photo?

The last photo, on the top shelf of the book case right next to Potter's desk, hidden in the shadows, contained the most surprising picture of all. It was Severus and Draco, sitting at the kitchen table, smiling and talking. Had Potter taken this? When?

Severus was confused, though his mind was cataloging everything for later analysis. Just as he was about to turn around, Severus's keen eyes caught what looked like the edge of a worn photo peeking out of a book, _The Mind and Memories. _Glancing back at Potter to ensure he was still asleep, Severus gently removed the photo and gasped. It was of Potter and Draco.

It looked like the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, with both seated on their respective beds. Draco was talking animatedly and Potter was giving him an _affectionate_ look. Draco glared at Potter who then laughed, and then the photo repeated itself.

Surprised at the mixture of jealousy, longing, and attraction that welled within him, Severus tucked the photo into his pocket and turned around to lean against the desk and watch Potter sleep. What more was there about this man that he didn't know? And what was this about Draco?

* * *

><p>Harry blinked awake, looking around owlishly. What..oh. Right. Sighing he turned his head and squinted to make sure the side drawer was locked shut. Nodding to himself he sat up only to be greeted with a deep, "Good morning."<p>

Harry shrieked and drew the covers up around him, grabbing his wand from underneath his pillow and pointing his wand towards the black mass where the sound had come from.

His glasses were shoved in front of his faces and as he put them on properly, Snape's tall imposing figure, eyebrow raised in mocking amusement, came into focus.

Harry pursed his lips, "Snape. What are you doing in my room?"

Snape rolled his eyes and handed him a rose colored potion. "Your potion Potter."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded and knocked back the potion. Flipping his covers off, he began to move out of bed.

"Potter! What are you doing?" Harry looked up in surprise to see Snape glaring down at him.

"Getting up?"

"You're supposed to be resting according to the healer's notes."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Snape. Your potions are wonderful and I feel like myself again. I'm going to get up, take a nice long shower, eat a real breakfast, and then do some work. Happy? You don't have to be my _nursemaid._"

Snape frowned, "Potter…"

Harry sighed and looked up, "Really Snape, I feel great. I'll tell you if I don't okay?" _If that'll get you to leave me alone._

Snape sniffed, "Fine."

Severus swept out the door. He had to think about the photographs anyway. And talk to Draco.

And what was in that drawer that Potter had eyed the moment he wok up?

_Puzzle pieces…hmm…_

* * *

><p>Draco was making breakfast when Severus walked into the kitchen after descending from Potter's floor. By some unspoken rule between the couple, whoever was at fault for their arguments made breakfast the next day. Of course, on days when both felt the other was at fault, neither ended up having breakfast.<p>

"Severus," Draco murmured, placing Severus's eggs and bacon onto the plate. Severus walked over to where Draco stood, looking down at his lover.

Draco sighed and put the pan down and turned towards the older Slytherin. "Potter's my…weakness. I just can't control my temper when it's about him."

Severus sighed and crossed his arms, "Yes, quite obviously Draco. However, you must accept that we are indebted to him. He freed us from having to go to Azkaban. He could have easily condemned us."

Draco nodded, "Yes, well, it will take me a while to accept that. And…I'm sorry about the comment I made. I don't think you're going to…"

Severus cut him off, "Unfortunately, we both know exactly what to say to make the other angry. However, I would be much obliged if you would not make such comments especially."

Draco nodded and then looked up at his lover pleadingly. Severus sighed and unfolded his arms to draw Draco into an embrace and kiss him lightly.

* * *

><p>Harry spun out of the door way and slowly strode over to the fireplace. <em>Blasted Slytherins, did they have to make out in the kitchen all the time? There were a hundred other rooms in this bloody house to do that. Why pick the one fucking room I actually use on the first floor?<em>

Grumbling angrily at himself, Harry Flooed to the Burrow.

"Harry dear! Are you alright? Is everything okay—"Molly bustled over, patting her foster son down to check for injuries.

Chuckling, Harry wrapped his arms around Molly, "I'm fine Molly. Snape gave me some potions and I feel right as rain."

Molly frowned, "You've lost weight again! Sit! It's breakfast time anyway. Ron and Hermione and the twins stayed here yesterday, so they should be down soon."

Harry smiled and settled himself into the dining table, eyes widening as his plate was suddenly full of pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast. "Molly, I can't—" Molly glared and Harry snapped his mouth shut. He'd just have to find a way to shove it down into his stomach. Molly wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mum, what's for—" Ron paused when he saw Harry. "Harry! Mate, I thought you were…"

Harry shrugged, "Didn't feel like cooking and I knew your mum would have extra." Harry smiled cheekily at Molly who smacked him on the head lightly, "silly boy."

Harry grinned and turned to his best mate who was frowning down at him, "Those bloody housemates of yours are supposed to be taking care of you."

Harry pursed his lips, "They're doing just fine. I just didn't want to argue with Snape last night. I'll be fine there. And I'll come visit a lot for the next week. You're going to get sick of me."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sure mate. Just try. I had to live with you. I'm good with dealing with nuisances."

"Hey!"

Ron grinned around the shovel full of eggs in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Severus frowned when Potter didn't come down for half an hour. "Where's Potter?"<p>

He missed Draco's scowl, "Sleeping probably."

Severus shook his head, "No, I was there when he woke up."

Draco scowled, "What?"

"I went up to give him a potion."

Draco snorted, "Sure."

Severus turned slowly, "Excuse me? I thought we just went over this Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter can take care of himself. He doesn't need us following him around and taking note of his every move."

Severus sighed, "Yes, however he assured me he would be coming down for breakfast, and now that he has not I am concerned."

Draco turned back to the pan and flipped the bacon. "Whatever. Potter can make his own breakfast."

"And if he were to die?"

Draco froze. "Potter isn't about to die," he scoffed.

"Really? Did you run a diagnostic? Know what condition he is in? Read his file?"

Draco clenched his fist and turned around, "We just fought about this Severus! Why are you so bloody concerned with Potter's wellbeing?"

Severus sighed, "Never mind."

Huffing, Draco banged the pots into the sink and turned to stomp out only to bump straight into Potter.

"Oomph!" Potter stumbled but caught himself on the doorway. "Oh, uh, hi Malfoy."

Draco glared at Potter, shoved him out of his way and walked by him into the bedroom.

Cocking his head in confusion, Potter looked at Snape. Shrugging, Potter walked in and poured a glass of water and walked out.

"Potter!"

Potter turned and looked at Snape questioningly.

Severus glared, "Breakfast?"

Potter shrugged, "Went to the Burrow and had some."

Severus was going to tear his hair out. At this rate he was never going to get any peace in this house.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting on the bed, staring at his hands when Severus walked back in. Deciding to be petty for once and ignore his lover, Severus walked towards the wardrobe to get fresh robes for the day when Draco spoke, "Why does being in Potter's debt bother you so much?"<p>

Severus froze, his hand resting on the black robes he'd intended to remove. Draco's eyes rose from his hands to gaze steadily at Severus.

Severus refused to turn around and face Draco. At first, he considered continuing to ignore Draco. Then, that stupid optimism that seemed to be prevailing his senses lately, came over him and he decided to give Draco part of the truth.

"The last time I almost went to Azkaban, Albus saved me. I then proceeded to do every miserable, ridiculous thing the man asked me for the next two decades. Being indebted to someone gives them an unimaginable amount of power over you. It is quite like the power the Dark Lord held over his followers. It makes me uncomfortable, and so I wish to repay my debt however I can as soon as I can."

Here Severus turned to lock eyes with Draco.

"Potter is an incredibly powerful wizard, no matter how common he makes himself appear. If he were to misuse his position…"

Draco swallowed and said nervously, "But he won't because he's a Gryffindor."

Severus had walked towards the bathroom but paused for a moment, "So was Albus. Sometimes…during the war…I felt like I had two masters. One who had branded me and one who wielded me. There was no option of having _choices _then. I do not wish to be in a position for that to occur again."

Severus swallowed, "Potter may have given me my freedom, but in doing so, he has set me up to be shackled once again."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and all the fave and alert adds. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Draco stared blankly at the closed bathroom door in shock. Did Severus really think that Potter…?

Sighing, Draco ran his hand through his hair. Severus was his lover and he wanted to make sure that his actions didn't hurt him. But, he also felt this deep seeded resentment against Potter.

Draco leaned back and laid on the bed, thinking about his history with Potter.

_The rejected hand. _

_His witnessing Draco's humiliating embarrassment in the Forbidden Forest. _

_Being Slytherin's heir and that humiliating, failed duel. _

_Granger slapping him. _

_Stupid famous Harry Potter in the stupid Triwizard Tournament and winning. _

Draco paused. Was he being…_jealous?_

Draco took in a deep breath. Malfoys weren't jealous. They never had to be. They were always perfect and had everything they wanted and…

He needed to talk to someone…now…but who?

Mother. Mother would know what to do.

Draco stood up and hurried towards the front door. Destination: Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Draco climbed the steps up to Malfoy Manor, his mind instantly more at rest here in his childhood home.<p>

"Master Draco?"

Draco looked down to meet eyes with Tippy, his mother's personal house elf.

"Tippy, call Mother."

Tippy blinked for a moment, before saying slowly, "Is Master Draco in an emergency?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is Mother not home?"

Tippy shook her head, "No, Mistress Malfoy is with the children."

Draco's other eyebrow joined the first, "Children?"

Tippy nodded. Draco blinked blankly before saying, "Tippy, call Mother now. It is an emergency."

Tippy nodded and popped away while Draco collapsed in the armchair in the parlor. _Children?_

"Draco. Is everything alright dear?" Narcissa entered quickly, her sky blue robes gently flowing around her.

"Mother." Draco rose to embrace her.

Narcissa frowned and cupped her son's cheek, "Draco? Is something the matter?"

Draco swallowed, "Mother. My world…it's falling apart. I don't…"

Narcissa gently squeezed her son's arm, "Come child, tell me." She led him to the sofa, gently settling him next to her, giving him her full attention. Her eyes betrayed the concern she felt for her son, who looked anguished and confused.

"Mother. I…I…"

Narcissa took pity on her son, "Is this about Harry?"

Draco's gaze snapped up to his mother, "_Harry?"_

Narcissa sighed, "Draco…"

Draco stood, "No…no…Mother, not you too! Father and then Severus, and now you? Must he steal everyone from me?"

Draco turned, intending to storm out, and wasn't expecting his mother's sharp voice to stop him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You will sit down right this instant and listen to your mother!"

Draco's eyes widened. His mother hadn't taken this tone with him since he was seven. Pursing his lips, Draco sat down, though he did shoot his mother a deadly glare.

Narcissa sighed and clasped her hands together. "You have been so immersed in your Healer training, and you were so happy and…free in your life away from Britain… and then dealing with Severus and Harry's situation… your Father and I didn't want to…burden you with sad news."

Draco froze and leaned in towards his mother, "Mother, what happened?"

Narcissa looked down before looking back up at her son and taking his hand in hers. "Eight months ago…after years of failed attempts…I became pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

Narcissa smiled sadly, "I…was so happy. As was your father. But, after years of trying, we were afraid to tell anyone. At four months, I felt more confident and we were going to tell you. And then, a week later…I…"

"Mother," Draco's anguished whisper echoed through the room.

Narcissa swallowed and gave her son a watery smile. "I should've expected it. I mean, over twenty years of trying, and I'm starting to grow old in age…"

"Mother! You are still young and fertile; you're in your prime age as a witch. We live so long…"

Narcissa smiled and patted her son's check lightly, "Thank you dear. I wanted to tell you, you are my son and a Healer, but…after so much sadness…we didn't not want you to suffer too."

Draco pursed his lips and squeezed his mother's hand, "I wish you had, but I understand."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, well, I was…miserable after the loss. I…I felt it was my last chance, after this one, there would be no more. And, oh, how I wanted to give you a sibling, your father a daughter…" Narcissa broke up, choking on her tears. Unable to take his mother's abject misery Draco enveloped his mother in his arms, squeezing her tight.

For a few minutes neither son nor mother spoke a word.

Finally Narcissa gently pushed Draco away and wiped her cheeks with one manicured hand and continued, "For a while I was inconsolable. So much so that your father suggested leaving the Ministry and spending some time away, traveling maybe, but away from Britain."

Draco blinked in surprise. "But father loves his job."

Narcissa smiled, "Yes, yes he does. And after the war, he is treading on thin ice; he cannot afford to leave. He may not be welcomed back. And with Harry as his main responsibility, he was able to better his reputation. But, I could not convince Lucius not to leave."

"What did Mother?"

Caressing his hand, Narcissa said, "Lucius went to turn in his resignation letter to Harry first. Harry was surprised to say the least. He, apparently, refused to take Lucius's letter. When Lucius informed Harry of the reason, Harry asked Lucius for a week to try and…help me…and if he couldn't then Lucius could leave. Lucius was astonished, but he knew as well as I that Harry seems to have the ability to…make the impossible possible. So he gave him a week."

Draco looked at his mother dumbfoundedly, "What the hell did Potter do that Father couldn't?"

Narcissa let out a laugh, her voice tinkling like fairy bells and looked at her son fondly. "Harry has…a unique outlook on life and problems. He fights them very differently from your father. What Harry did…was very much characteristic for him. But something your father would never have thought of."

Draco leaned forward...

_Flashback_

_Narcissa looked up in surprise from her sad brooding to see the concerned and sad face of Harry Potter._

"_Mr. Potter." Narcissa rose, turning slightly to make sure her face did not reveal any of the misery she felt deep within her soul. Breathing and drawing the Malfoy mask on, she said, "If you're looking for Lucius, I'm afraid he hasn't returned. Would you like to wait in his study for—"_

_Harry drew close and laid a hand gently on Narcissa's arm. "Mrs. Malfoy. My condolences for your loss."_

_Narcissa froze and took a shuddering breath. "Lucius told you."_

_Harry nodded and then gently prodded the woman to sit on the couch, where he joined her and gently took her hand in his. "I am so very sorry."_

_Narcissa nodded, staring blankly at the hand which held hers._

"_I always wanted children you know."_

_Narcissa looked up in surprise to see Harry gazing steadily out the window. "From when I was very young, I always wanted a big family. Who would love me unconditionally and who I could smother with mine." Harry glanced back at Narcissa, "And then I realized I was gay."_

_Narcissa kept looking at Harry in surprise. _

_Harry laughed bitterly, "It is amazing the amount of pain the human body can inflict on itself. My dream, my one, precious, coveted dream and I would never be able to have it. Not the way I wanted."_

_Narissa nodded, squeezing Harry's hand. Although their situations were different, in many ways, they were very similar. _

"_When I realized I couldn't have children because of my…inclinations, I cried. I was miserable for weeks. I couldn't do anything."_

_Harry quirked his lips, "Ron went crazy because he couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, and Hermione kept lecturing him about teenage angst."_

_Harry turned his brilliant green eyes back towards Narcissa, "And then I met Zoe."_

_Narcissa looked at Harry questioningly. Harry took his free hand and drew out a photograph of a young girl, maybe seven years old, playing in the sand. She turned and smiled brilliantly at the camera before returning to play. Eyes blue like the sky and hair as black as night, she was a gorgeous child._

"_She's an orphan, a causality of war."_

_Narcissa looked up to see the fleeting look of deep seeded sorrow graze over Harry's face._

_Clearing his throat, Harry said, "She was very young, only a year old, when I met her. She was in the room next to where I was meeting one of the Aurors at the Ministry. I heard her crying, and of course, being curious like I am, I went next door to see what the problem was. She was sitting there, all alone, in her makeshift crib. Just a little baby, and all alone in the dreary Ministry."_

_Narissa's heart clenched for the poor abandoned child._

"_That day I discovered there were many children like her, of all ages, orphaned or abandoned because of the war. A war that I had to fight. That I had to win."_

_Here, Harry's eyes locked with Narcissa's icy blue ones, and she gasped at the pain she saw within them._

"_I felt responsible. So, I decided, I couldn't have children of my own, but I could help them. Make sure they didn't have a childhood like mine…or like Voldemort's"_

_Narcissa's eyes widened. She had forgotten that the Dark Lord had grown up in a Muggle orphanage._

_Harry nodded, and turned back to gaze at the photo, "I couldn't give my own child the care and happiness that I had desired as I child. But I could give it to these children, orphaned like me and like the evil man who this war centered around."_

_Brushing the photo with his fingertips, he placed it in Narcissa's hands and closed her fingers gently around it. "On the back is the address of the orphanage I opened for them. It's open to all magical orphans, we educate them, take care of them, feed them, love them. Molly Weasley is one of the main managers of the orphanage, though we have a number of other people who supervise, including Ginny Zabini and Luna Longbottom. And Daphne Greengrass."_

_Narcissa looked up in surprise, a Slytherin? In a Gryffindor sponsored orphanage?_

_Harry smiled, "I thought maybe you'd like to go and visit them. It might help. They are children who could never love or be loved by the parents who were unfairly snatched away from them. And you could never give your love to the child that was unfairly snatched away from you. Beneficial for both of you, don't you think?"_

_Harry rose and began to walk out, even as Narcissa stared blankly at the photograph. _

_And then, being the sneaky half-Slytherin that he was, Harry paused in the doorway and said, "Besides. If Molly Weasley can do it, then I'm sure Narcissa Malfoy can as well."_

_Smirking, Harry swept out the door and Narcissa half-glared, half-stared at his retreating back._

_End of Flashback_

"I made a decision two days later and went to the orphanage where I met Althaea. She was this lovely baby, platinum blonde hair and eyes as green as grass. She was sitting at a table and playing with a doll. I walked in and she looked up and smiled at me and waved. Daphne introduced me as Aunt Narcissa and the lovely child goes, 'Hello Aunt Cissa, it's wonderful to meet you.' Five years old and what manners." Narcissa smiled at her son's gobsmacked face.

"Somehow, Harry Potter found just what I needed to help fill that hole within me. Not that I will forget my child. But I know that there are children who need just that love, just because they are not mine…"

Narcissa looked out the window, gripping her son's hand, "Once, the Malfoy line was all that your father and I cared for. No other child would do. But, well, we do have you, but those children, if you had seen them."

Narcissa looked back at Draco, "It saddens me so."

Draco grasped his mother's hand, "Potter…"Draco swallowed, "Potter did this, after Severus and he were married?"

Narcissa nodded and suddenly Draco slumped, his shoulder's falling, his hair moving from its precise positioning to drop in front of his face.

"Draco? Dragon, what is it?"

Draco looked up into his mother's eyes, "I fear…I fear I have been jealous of Potter..."

Narcissa raised and eyebrow, "Why child?"

Draco sighed and leaned back, "He always had everything I wanted Mother. He was popular, had friends, was famous, always ended up doing the right thing…"

Narcissa smiled, "Perhaps."

Draco scowled, "And he always reveled in it."

Narcissa sighed, "Did he?"

Draco glared at his mother, "And he always buts in between Severus and me and it's putting this…thing...between us! We're always disagreeing and having fights! It's never happened this much before."

Narcissa sighed again and stroked Draco's hand, "Love, fights are normal for couples."

Draco pouted, "Not for us."

"Then perhaps your relationship isn't really as strong as you think it is."

Draco looked at his mother in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Narcissa smiled gently, "Draco, fights between couples are normal, are necessary. If you do not fight, you do not compromise. If you cannot compromise, how do you know that each of you is not hiding something that may drastically be hurting you? You must confront things you disagree upon and compromise, and that, my child, is what makes a relationship stronger."

Draco scowled, "But he's ruining our relationship!"

Narcissa frowned and pressed her hands against her sons, "Forgive me my child, but frankly, you seem to be doing that perfectly fine on your own."

* * *

><p>Severus frowned as he took stock of his potions. Him and his big mouth. What had he been thinking telling Draco all that? The boy…he may love him but Draco wasn't always the most understanding.<p>

And Potter, what was he going to do about him? Secret after secret, he felt that no matter how much he unraveled about Potter, he would never learn everything there was to know about him.

Severus sighed and put his hands in his pockets, freezing when he felt the photo hidden away in his pocket. He must've moved it with everything else from his other robes. Drawing it out, Severus frowned as he took in what was in the photograph. It was obvious that Draco and Potter were…friendly in the photo. At least, neither hated the other. And yet, Draco acted so angrily presently. Why? Did they fight? Was there a disagreement? What had happened?

"Severus."

Severus looked up to find a pale Draco standing in the doorway.

"Draco?" Severus shoved the photo into a drawer under the lab counter and moved towards his lover, alarmed at the pale complexion the man sported. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Severus drew the younger man into his embrace, concern seeping into his voice.

"I…I apologize Severus."

Severus looked down in surprise at Draco, his concern increasing as the younger man seemed to clench his robes desperately.

"Draco, what is the matter? You're forgiven, it's alright. But what is the matter?"

Draco looked up and choked at the concerned expression on his lover's face. How could he ever deny this man, this lovely man who loved him so, who cared for him like no other? How could he be a stubborn prat and insist he was right?

"I love you Severus."

Surprise bloomed in Severus's eyes. Though both knew that there was mutual love between them, they rarely said the words. Cupping his lover's face in his hands, Severus stroked his thumbs over Draco's cheeks. "I love you too Draco."

Draco let out a choked sob and buried his face in Severus's neck.

"What is the matter Draco!"

Draco swallowed and then, his face still pressed against Severus's warm neck, retold his mother's story.

He omitted, however, the hour of contemplation his mother's words has provoked. The idea that he might be sabotaging his own relationship by holding the childish grudge, by driving a wedge between him and his lover in the form of an argument about Potter, as him mother slowly and calmly explained to him, had twisted his heart in agony and he had rushed back. Draco knew that sometimes he was an irritating prat, but if he lost Severus…he would have nothing. And if putting up with Potter meant less arguing with Severus, then so be it.

Severus clutched Draco against him, his face blank in surprise, as he processed the story.

Draco looked up and laughed bitterly, "I'll try Severus, I will. I even went and checked on Potter before I came down. He's sleeping, I ran a diagnostic, the potions are working like they're supposed to. But…but I can't promise you anything. Potter…Potter just rubs me the wrong way every time I see him. But if the man can do everything he has, the least I can do is try and get along, right? I am a Malfoy. I can't let him better me."

Severus chuckled, even in his selflessness Draco was selfish. "When's your shift?"

Draco cast _Tempus._ "Two hours."

Severus grinned rakishly, "Well then, no time to waste right?"

Draco's eyes lit with hunger and he dragged Severus away towards the bedroom for a couple of rounds of fantastic make-up sex.

The photo lay forgotten in the drawer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I wasn't sure how this chapter would go over, which is why I've been dithering about it for a few days x.x And, I promise, we're FINALLY going to get some serious Harry scenes in the next chapter! **

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I have resurfaced! Sorry guys, had finals this week and just finished today. After a week completely submerged in textbooks, I have now returned to post the next chapter! Thank you for the lovely reviews, you guys make me want to update faster And the awesomely ridiculous amount of fave and alert adds! x.x thanks guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Harry blinked his eyes open, only to meet dancing hazel ones.

"Merlin, what the—! Woman, don't do that to me!" Harry glared at Pansy even as she tossed her head back and laughed at him. Harry glared at her as he adjusted his glasses that she had probably placed on his face to wake up him. Glancing around he was surprised to see Hermione near the doorway, waving her wand to write various symbols in the air, while muttering under her breath.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting up to stare at his best friend, Runes glowing in the air.

"Sssh!" Pansy shushed Harry, helping him sit up and fluffing the pillows behind him.

Harry looked at her in confusion, "What is she doing?"

Pansy blushed deeply, and Harry raised an eyebrow, silently laughing at her face which had taken on a shade of deep fuchsia.

Biting her lip, Pansy leaned forward, "We _Flooed_ in to see you…and…well…"

Harry cocked his head questioningly.

Pansy took a deep breath, "The Professor and Draco forgot Silencing Charms again…"

Harry's eyes grew wide before he threw his head back and laughed deeply. Pansy scowled at him and straightened, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh shut up Potter!"

Harry continued to laugh, his green eyes dancing with amusement. Pansy looked perfectly mortified.

"It was…awful Harry," Hermione said, turning back to Harry's bed.

Harry chuckled, "What were you doing?"

Hermione blushed, "Well…I basically set up a spell so that anything they say down there won't filter into your room. You don't mind do you?" Casting such spells in other people's homes was often seen as inappropriate.

Harry smiled, "Of course not. You probably just saved me at least twenty hours in sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Pansy snorted, "Probably more. Draco just cannot keep his hands out of the Professor's pants."

Harry pursed his lips in silent laughter.

Hermione smirked slyly, "Well...you can't blame him."

Pansy glanced at Hermione before a Slytherin smirk slid onto her face as well. "Very true."

Harry blinked at the change in mood, "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Oh come now Harry, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry asked, "What?"

Pansy smiled lasciviously, "The Professor is very sexy."

Harry's eyes went as round as Galleons.

Hermione smiled and her tongue slipped out to lick her lips a little, "Mhmm, very much so."

"Hermione! Pansy!" Harry stared at them in astonishment.

Pansy smiled widely, "Oh yes, it's the dark mysterious aura he's got." Then a mischievous light appeared in her eyes and she smiled lazily and let out a soft, low moan, "And those hands…"

Hermione closed her eyes slowly, "Oh yes." Brown eyes snapping open and dancing, she said, "Can you imagine how talented they must be?"

His eyes almost falling out of their sockets, Harry gaped at the two women. "Guys!"

Pansy sighed, "Yes, too bad he's into guys."

Hermione sighed, as if very put out, "Yes. But I mean, with an arse like that…."

Harry's jaw dropped and he just stared at his two friends. It was right at that moment that there was a knock on the door and Snape glided in, "Potter you're awake, have you taken your potions…ah, Miss Parkinson, Mrs. Weasley…"

Hermione and Pansy turned and smiled slightly at Snape, "Professor," they said in unison.

Harry just kept gaping at them. Snape glanced at the girls then glanced at Harry, "Did I interrupt something?"

Harry shook his head quickly. Snape furrowed his eyebrows but swept over to pass Harry his potion, "Your potion." Harry nodded, looking over Snape's shoulder at Hermione who was grinning. And then, in slow motion, both girls focused their eyes on Snape's arse, gave it a very appreciative look, and then Hermione smirked and then stepped forward, hand rising as if to grab…

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelped, causing Snape to spin around and Hermione to look at him innocently. Snape glanced between his three ex-students and then huffed, feeling very annoyed at whatever the three had been doing, and exited.

Harry drank the potion and then spluttered "How could you?"

Hermione laughed, "I do love teasing you Harry."

Harry glared, "More like nearly giving me a heart attack."

Pansy and Hermione laughed. After they had calmed down, Pansy smiled and sat on Harry's bed. "Anyway, I'll be back with dinner tonight. I'm going over to Blaise and Ginny's and Ginny is going to make you something to eat."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. I don't want to brave the kitchen again."

Hermione blinked, "Brave the kitchen?"

Harry nodded, "I swear every time I go in there Snape and Malfoy are making out in there. It's bloody uncomfortable!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Harry lightly on the arm. "Be nice."

Harry smiled and gave her a short hug. "You're leaving?"

Hermione nodded, "Back to work for me. Just came to check on you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you 'Mione." Hermione ruffled his hair and left.

Harry turned to Pansy, "Did you bring me my files?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and picked up her bag and enlarged the four files, amounting to six inches of paper. "Yes you workaholic, I brought you the damn files, against Auror Shacklebolt's orders too."

Harry grinned, "What would I do without you? I was getting so bored…"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "It's been one day Harry, surely you're not that bored."

Harry sobered and shrugged, "If Kingsley can get me out after this assignment…I want to finish it as soon as possible."

Pansy nodded and squeezed Harry's arm. She may be his employee, and she might think that Harry was amazing at what he did, but Harry obviously wanted to leave the Ministry as soon as possible. "Don't work yourself too hard though, okay? You're supposed to be recovering. Read a nice book instead of mission reports after a while, okay?"

Harry smiled sadly at her, "I'll try."

Pansy smiled and squeezed his arm again before picking up her bag again, "I'll be back in the evening."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Pansy, you're the best."

Pansy smirked, "I know." Sniffing, she left the room, smiling as she heard Harry's laughter behind her. It had been a very long time since she'd heard Harry laugh this much.

* * *

><p>Severus stiffened at the words filtering through the door as he left Potter's room<p>

"_Thank you. I don't want to brave the kitchen again."_

"_Brave the kitchen?"_

"_I swear every time I go in there Snape and Malfoy are making out in there. It's bloody uncomfortable!"_

Clenching his hands into fists, Severus stormed into his lab. So Potter didn't appreciate his and Draco's relationship, did he?

* * *

><p>That evening, Severus and Draco set up dinner, an hour earlier than normal, knowing that Pansy wouldn't be coming with Harry's dinner until later. Severus hadn't told Draco what he'd heard, only because it would most likely reverse any progress that had just been made today, but beneath his skin his blood was boiling. It was all he could do to not deny Draco's request to have Potter down for dinner with them.<p>

"Potter!"

Potter looked up from his bed which was covered in folders, papers, and little colored pieces of paper.

"Snape?"

Severus stood stiffly at the door, "Draco has made dinner and wishes for you to join us."

Potter's eyes widened, "Uh…are you sure?"

Severus clenched his jaw and nodded. Potter looked down at his bed before saying, "Um...okay. I'll be down in ten minutes."

Severus took a deep, nodded and swept down the stairs. _Blasted Potters._

Ten minutes later, Draco and Severus sat stiffly at the dining table and Potter gingerly walked in. He'd changed into pants and a shirt, better than his pajamas at least, and probably attempted to comb his hair. Severus sneered and pointed with his eyes to the chair across from his, three seats away from his and Draco's. Potter's spine stiffened as he settled himself into the chair.

Coughing awkwardly, Potter lifted his eyes to meet Draco's, "Thank you for the…invitation."

Draco shrugged and looked away. His personal house elf, Mitts, popped in and served everyone. Twenty minutes later, the three had finished the most awkward, silent dinner they had ever experienced. Clearing his throat, Potter said, "You...uh...made dinner tonight Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, not looking at Potter. He'd seen enough of his face for one day.

"Thank you, it was delicious."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at the compliment. Coughing slightly, he replied, "You're welcome."

Severus gritted his teeth, "Oh, it wasn't repulsive then?"

Potter looked up in surprise, "No…did I not just say it was delicious?"

Severus sneered, "Oh, and you don't care that Draco made it?"

Potter furrowed his eyebrow, "No…should I?"

"Apparently, since you find the idea of two men being together so disgusting. Maybe what we have is catching," Severus scoffed, his anger getting the better of him.

Harry blinked, "What the? Excuse me? What gave you that impression?"

Severus scowled, "Don't give me that innocent look Potter. I heard you earlier. Telling Granger how _uncomfortable _ it was to see Draco and I kiss, you obviously do not find the idea of two men together—"

Cutting Severus off, Potter's hands clenched at the tabletop, "I'd be hypocritical if I did."

Severus paused, before revamping his rant, "Oh, so then it's just Draco and I that are disgusting."

"What? No! Where the bloody hell did you get that idea?"

"But it is Draco and I kissing that makes you _uncomfortable,_" Severus snarled.

"Well yes, but—"

Severus opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, but to his surprise, was cut off by Potter again, "I am uncomfortable because when I see any couple kissing…the way you two kiss…it's very…intimate. I feel like I've walked in on something very personal and that's what makes me uncomfortable. My relatives were not the most affectionate people, and I have never felt comfortable around demonstrative couples. Ron and Hermione have been making out in front of me since I was seventeen and I still can't handle that." Potter rose and threw his napkin onto the table and snapped, "I see that this dinner was simply a way to interrogate me. Frankly, Snape, you need to move on. Not everything I feel or say has to do with hating you. Didn't you tell me the world didn't revolve around me when I was in school? Take you own advice. I say and feel things for reasons that don't involve you. My life does not revolve around you. Get. Over. Yourself." Glaring one last time, Potter stormed out of the dining hall, leaving Draco and Severus gaping after him.

After a moment Draco turned to Severus, "Well, at least I'm not the only one saying stupid things."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me. **

**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews :) All the fave and alert adds make me smile :) I am in awe of the response to this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Harry stormed out of the house, his magic prickling his skin from his anger. _What the hell was their problem? Couldn't they leave him alone, just once, just for a little while? Nothing he ever did was ever good enough for the two men. Why, why, did he…like them? _Even he couldn't remember sometimes.

His anger burning in his chest, Harry didn't have the energy to deal with the two Slytherins again and did the only thing he could think to do in that moment. He _Apparated _to Godric's Hollow.

Breathing heavily from the overexertion of his magic, knowing he shouldn't have _Apparated_, Harry stumbled into the graveyard where his parents were buried and collapsed next to his mum's grave. Leaning against it, he gazed down at the marble, letting his fingers trace the letters engraved in the stone. _I wish you were here Mum. You'd help me figure myself out. _

Twenty minutes later he heard the crunch of footsteps falling against dead leaves. Fingering his wand, Harry cast a Disillusionment Spell, sitting still as a statue.

And then she came.

Vela Lestrange was as beautiful and as hideous as her mother. She had the Black coloring, pale, flawless skin and dark brown, almost black, hair, with high cheekbones, and sharp eyes. The Black Madness hadn't been passed on, probably some of her Lestrange genes saving her, but nonetheless, she was as bloodthirsty and mad as her mother. A side-effect of being raised in a Death Eater infested home, with no one else to interact with.

"I know you're there Potter. Aren't you going to come out and play?"

Harry held his breath. He knew that he could best her in a duel when he was at his best. But right now, he was at half energy, that too in the best case scenario.

"You don't want to? Ah, come now Potter, come out, come out wherever you are."

Harry closed his eyes, he wasn't sure he could _Apparate_ either. But as Vela neared his hiding spot, he knew he'd have to try and pray he didn't get splinched. He didn't really have any other option. _Should've grabbed the emergency Portkey._ Closing his eyes, Harry gathered his strength.

"Ah ha! The Potter graves, you must be here my love. _Sectumsempra!_"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as bloody cuts began to appear across his chest. Reaching down into the reserves of his magic, Harry made one last desperate attempt to _Apparate_.

And promptly disappeared from the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in the parlor staring at the fire when Draco entered with a cup of tea. <em>Congratulations Severus, after months of restraint, and days of…reform…you fall back into old habits. Wonderful. At this rate you will never figure anything out. <em>

"What in hell was that?"

Severus raised his eyes and accepted the cup, annoyance in his gaze.

Draco raised an eyebrow and sat next to Severus on the sofa, clasping the older man's free hand.

Severus sighed, "I was being hypocritical, wasn't I?"

Draco sniggered and nodded. "And after that lecture you gave me…"

Severus glared, "Shush. We all have our moments of weakness." Nonetheless the older man looked like he'd just swallowed a jar of newt eyes.

Suddenly there was a pop of Apparation and then a heap of blood and robes on the parlor floor.

"Potter?" Draco rose and waved his wand to shift the robes off the man's face and gasped as he saw his pale complexion. "Severus!"

Severus was already rising and turning Potter over, opening his robes to see where the wounds were. Swearing when he recognized the curse, Severus produced his wand and began murmuring the counter curse.

"Severus?"

Severus didn't move until all the wounds were closed. "Dittany Draco. It's _Sectumsempra_," Severus said softly, self-loathing evident in his voice.

Eyes wide, Draco hurried to the Potions lab to get what was needed. Severus lifted Potter gently into his arms, surprised at how light the man was, and walked up the steps to settle him into his bed.

Fifteen minutes later both men stood staring at the pale body of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Trouble seems to follow him around."

Severus nodded.

Draco sighed, "Severus…"

Severus gripped Draco's hand, "I have been keeping this idiot alive since he was eleven. And then I somehow manage to send him out to somewhere he nearly dies."

"Severus this is not your fault."

"Is it not? I was rash, jumping to conclusions after I preached to you how we should be more understanding of Potter. I accused Potter of something stupid, knowing it would set off his reckless Gryffindor anger, and then the imbecile left! The brat is not even fully healed, no matter what he thinks, from an injury that I am partially to blame for, and whoever did this was obviously more powerful than him at the moment. Whatever the curse he was under, it depleted him of his magical reserves quickly, and it is going to take even more time for him to be back to full strength."

Severus sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Hatred is tiring Draco."

Draco nodded and rubbed Severus's shoulder. "There's something I don't understand."

Severus looked up to meet the silvery-gray eyes of his lover. "What?"

"I thought…I mean, during the war…you and Potter seemed to be civil at least. I have my own problems with Potter, but I don't understand yours. If you trained him, you had to at least be civil with him. Why do you hate him now?"

Severus shrugged, "Years of habit. We left…and I reverted to my old ways, I suppose. I never thought we would have to see him again…and you disliked him greatly. It was easier to hate him than convince you to be civil with him too."

"Perhaps we should…adjust."

Severus looked up.

Draco shrugged, "Everyone, Mother, Father, Pansy, everyone seems get along with him just fine. Today, when I was speaking with Mother, I kept thinking it was Potter that was…the reason for our discomfort. But, maybe, hating him is making everything worse. I don't like him, certainly, but…"

Severus sighed, "Perhaps we should try and be civil?"

Draco nodded.

Severus smiled, "When did you become so mature?"

_When I realized my immaturity may cause me to lose you._ Draco thought, pain clenching his heart. But he was hardly going to voice that. Waving his wand to take various diagnostics, Draco said, "You're going to have to adjust his potion again for blood loss. And what…"

Draco narrowed his eyes and waved his wand again before cursing.

"Draco?"

"Those idiots."

"What?"

"The Healers. They didn't stop the curse he was under before. It's just dormant."

"What do you mean?"

"The curse he was under when he first when to the hospital. It could reappear at any moment. Hell, it could've been tonight!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Meaning…"

Draco turned, "Potter could've easily died tonight."

And no matter how much they disliked Harry Potter, neither Severus nor Draco wanted him dead.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, pain stinging at all his nerve ends.<p>

"Careful Potter." Gentle hands lifted him into the sitting position and his glasses were placed on his face. To his surprise he came eye to eye with onyx eyes.

"Snape? What…"

Snape sat stiffly in his chair, "Potter…I would like to…apologize…for my…conclusions that you would be uncomfortable with a homosexual relationship in this house."

Harry blinked in surprise, _Snape never apologizes. _He shifted and sighed, playing with the chain around his neck. "Look Snape, I just don't understand where it all came from. I mean, I knew you were in a relationship with Malfoy and I didn't say anything then, did I? And, I mean, I'm legally and socially married to you. If I had a problem with homosexuality wouldn't I have protested against all that?"

Snape shifted a little before sighing, "When I was fifteen…"

Harry looked up in surprise, _Snape never talked about his years at Hogwarts. Ever. _Harry gulped. Was he dying? Is that why Snape was being so…normal?

"When I was fifteen James Potter found out I was gay."

Harry's eyes widened before he looked away, knowing that his father must have done something terrible.

"On accident of course. I think he was unsure if it was true. But it was something he could tease and bully me about. He caught me looking at Regulus's arse and extrapolated from there I suppose. The next morning, somehow, all of my clothes had the word poof charmed across the back. Laughed with his friends the whole day about it…"

Harry closed his eyes. _Would James Potter have hated his son for being gay?_

Snape looked away, "I suppose I figured you would respond to my homosexuality...and my relationship the same way as your father did. I do not know why. We established a long time ago that your father and you are different people."

Harry twisted his fingers in the bedding, the dual pain of Snape's accusations and thinking perhaps his father would have hated him for his sexuality making his heart clench. "Look Snape, I know you don't like me. You probably never will, no matter what I do. I thought we had at least moved on to civility, but perhaps that was just a necessity of war for you. Regardless, there's hardly any reason to make such accusations all the time. I'm not out to get you, and I certainly don't hate you. I just want to live my life in peace."

Snape nodded and settled back into his chair. Harry looked at Snape quizzically, and was just about to ask him what he was doing when Malfoy stalked in.

"Potter! You're awake. Good, your blood levels look okay, Severus his potion? Ah, good, now drink this. Then you'll need a Blood Replenisher, and some breakfast…"

Harry was looking at Malfoy in alarm, "Malfoy, are you feeling okay?"

Malfoy glared at Harry, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Um...because you're being…nice to me?"

Malfoy sniffed, "I'm not being nice. I'm being civil."

"Yes well you being either to me is a novel and strange concept."

Malfoy huffed, "Would you rather I insult you while healing you?"

Harry blinked, "Uh…"

"You are an idiot Potter. Anyway…"

"Harry!"

* * *

><p>Severus glanced up to see Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy come in a hurry, Kingsley not far behind them. And behind them all a young man in Healer green robes. An ex-student…what was his name? Finch-Fletchley.<p>

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Potter for a moment before turning to her son, "He's alright, isn't he?"

Draco nodded, still having a difficult time swallowing the scene of his mother this concerned for Potter.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if I could…Healer Malfoy shouldn't be healing Harry…it's in his file…"

Draco narrowed his eyes upon seeing Healer Finch-Fletchley. _Out to usurp my patient, are you?_

"Well, Healer Finch-Fletchley, if you had been competent enough to properly take care of Potter then you would've known that he's still in danger from the curse he originally came in from!"

The other man's eyes grew round, "What…"

Draco sneered, "Clearly you aren't well versed in the Dark curses. I will be taking over Potter's care."

Draco sniffed and turned to his father, "Father, if I could view your memory of the curse?"

Lucius nodded, a gleam of amusement in his eyes, "Of course Draco."

Draco nodded, "We can use Severus's Pensive." Draco spun and exited, not as efficiently as Severus, but with just as much impact.

Severus looked over at Potter who had a glitter of laughter in his eyes, as well as…sadness?

"Don't worry about it Justin. You've got other things to think about. Malfoy's the best right? And, frankly, after all these Dark curses, I'm going to need the best. Besides, there aren't that many people still alive who know the Dark curses as well as the people here right now."

Finch-Fletchley frowned and sat on the bed, glancing at Severus calculatingly. Severus's eyes narrowed, watching the familiar way the other Healer placed his hand on Potter's arm, "If you're sure Harry? I'll still be on call for you, you can contact me at any time."

Potter smiled, "I'll be fine! Besides, Hannah will be waiting for you."

Finch-Fletchley still seemed conflicted before Potter gently pushed him and then, with a single glance back, he left.

Severus cleared his throat to focus the attention back on what was important. "Auror Shacklebolt, Narcissa…"

Kingsley nodded to Snape before looking back at Potter, "Harry, did I not tell you to take it easy?"

Potter winced, "I wasn't looking for her! I went to my parents' graves. She just happened to be there. I don't understand how she even knew I was there."

Severus frowned, "Do you have any tracking spells on you?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "No, I checked already Snape."

Narcissa frowned, "She was the one who cursed you originally?"

Potter shrugged, "Perhaps."

Narcissa lost a bit of color. "Narcissa?" Severus asked, moving to touch her arm gently.

Narcissa looked up at Severus before gazing back at Potter, "There…Bella knew a few Dark spells that would…bind the victim and the caster. The caster could tell when the victim was near…or where they were…and they were generally spells of torture."

Potter sighed, "Like the one she put me under?"

Severus added, "Draco says that the spell Potter was under is simply dormant."

Narcissa nodded, "It seems likely."

Kingsley frowned, "Well, that means you can't go after her Harry."

Potter's head shot up, "No! No, Kings, I have to find her. It has to be me."

Kingsley sighed, "Harry…"

Potter clenched the blanket in his fingers, "Please Kingsley, I may never get another chance."

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his brow, "Let's look into this curse and then we'll see."

Potter looked up desperately at Kingsley, "Please Kings, please."

Kingsley nodded, "I'm going back to the Ministry to write up a report. Let me know about the curse."

Potter nodded, watching despondently as his boss left.

Narcissa squeezed Harry's arm, "I'll go make a spot of breakfast for you Harry."

Potter smiled sadly at Narcissa, "Thank you Narcissa."

After Lady Malfoy had left, Severus turned to Potter, "Last chance to get revenge on Bellatrix?"

Potter shook his head, denying the accusation, "No. Last chance to escape the Ministry's manipulations." Potter looked up into startled onyx eyes and laughed bitterly.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and twisted the bedclothes in his hands again. <em>Would his life ever get easier?<em>

Just then, Malfoy walked back, face slightly pale, gazing at Harry blankly.

Snape frowned and said softly, "Draco?"

Malfoy cleared his throat and conjured a stool to sit on next to Harry's bed. "I watched…the scene when you were admitted into the hospital, Potter. It is…disturbing to say the least. I was unaware that curses like the ones you were put under existed."

Harry shrugged, "She is Bellatrix's daughter."

Malfoy nodded, watching as his father sat in an armchair in the room and his mother entered with a tray of food, Pansy and Ron behind them.

"Mate, you do get into the worst of situations," Ron said, his assessing gaze roaming over Harry.

Harry smiled, "I'm fine Ron."

Pansy glared, "For now."

Grimacing, Harry said, "Pansy…it wasn't like I went looking for her!"

Pansy sniffed, "You should know better."

Harry smiled at his secretary, turning to whisper thanks to Narcissa, and taking a sip of his orange juice.

Lucius folded his fingers together, ignoring the glare that Harry was sending him. He wasn't going to forget the traitorous bastard's revelation of his involvement in Snape and Malfoy's trial any time soon.

"Lucius?" Harry glared, his green eyes blazing.

Ignoring the anger in Harry's voice, Lucius said, "I think it may be prudent to inform Severus and Draco of Vela's character. Perhaps a new set of eyes will bring a fresh perspective."

Harry frowned, "I don't think—"

"I agree," Ron interrupted, causing a few sets of eyes to whip over to him in surprise. Ron shrugged, "She's a Dark Witch, thinks like a Death Eater…who else would understand her. And, we've been staring at her file for far too long. Maybe new sets of eyes will help."

Harry frowned, "But—"

"It is an excellent idea Harry," Kingsley's voice appeared, the Head Auror in the doorway again. "Actually, it's necessary now. I was able to convince my superiors that you would be the one to catch Vela, only because you are the one she's looking for. I also…insinuated that your husband and his friends and family would be aiding you."

Harry glared at Kingsley, _how dare he!_

Kingsley shrugged, "You wanted to be the one to catch her, I've made it possible."

Harry huffed, "Fine."

Kingsley nodded and handed Pansy a stack of files, "The files Miss Parkinson." Nodding to Harry, Kingsley left again.

Pansy handed the top file to Harry, moving his breakfast out of the way. Sighing, Harry glanced at Ron, who nodded, before opening the file.

"Vela Lestrange, age 28, born a few years before the first fall of Voldemort to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix…had already started to lose her mind, and was more and more…in love with Voldemort," Harry placed a photograph of baby Vela in Voldemort's arms on the bed. "Found in the Lestrange vault." Malfoy looked a little green at the sight.

"Vela's first memories were most likely of Death Eaters and Muggles and Muggleborns being tortured and murdered. She grew up in a home full of Death Eaters, and by association, full of blood, torture and Dark curses. Three years later, after the Voldemort's defeat, Bella and Rodolphus were sent to Azkaban, and their daughter, who nobody really knew about, secretly sent to live with the Carrows."

Snape's eyes widened and Harry nodded grimly. "She was never sent to a proper school, for the Carrows elected to teach her at home. Consequently, her knowledge of Dark curses, for creative torture, is formidable. They lived in a deserted Manor in the north, hiding from officials and keeping Vela from being found."

A photo of a dark, gloomy manor was placed next to the previous.

"She spend fifteen years with them. Torture became all that she knew. She was never allowed to leave the manor, and so, never had much contact with anyone besides the Carrow siblings. Since most of her critical years were spent in near isolation, her understanding of relationships and…interacting with other people is very minimal. She does not understand emotions, family connections, things like that."

Snape wrinkled an eyebrow.

"When she was 18 her mother and father escaped from Azkaban. She did not care for them, but acknowledged that they were her parents and thus she must have some sort of…loyalty to them. Bellatrix was even more insane at this point and saw Vela as her successor, in all things, were she to die. And so, for the next two years, Bellatrix taught Vela everything she knew of the Dark Arts."

Harry sighed and looked up, "You can imagine, then, how many spells and curses Vela knows. Imagine, all of the Carrows' knowledge plus everything Bellatrix knew."

Snape paled.

"When Bellatrix died, Vela was once again…lost. She did not have the Carrows to turn to and did not feel any connection to her father. She escaped after the last battle. There were no records of her existence, and nobody really knew about her, so nobody thought to look for her. She surfaced after three years, and she had one target." Harry stopped and sighed, "Me."

Malfoy blinked, "You?"

Harry nodded, "She was raised believing that I had to die. Everyone blamed me for Voldemort's fall, and in her life it was always blame, never praise. And then when her mother died, and the Carrows, she placed the blame at my feet. She dropped on and off the grid for four years, but recently she's, obviously, taken to attacking me."

Snape leaned forward, "Why?"

Harry glanced at Ron and then at Lucius before meeting Snape's questioning eyes, "We are unsure."

"But you do have a theory."

Harry nodded before placing the last photograph on the table. It was of their wedding day, when Harry had made the announcement to the press. In the corner, behind the building, circled in red marker, was a dark head. "We think the trigger was that I got married. To an Ex-Death Eater."

Snape's eyes snapped up from the photograph to meet Harry's eyes before rising and storming out the door.

* * *

><p>Severus stormed into his Potions lab, slamming the door behind him. Blasted Potters and their martyrdom! Between the lack of sleep, Potter's puzzlesome behavior, the appearance of another crazy Black woman, and Draco's maturity, Severus's mind was a mess. He didn't know what to think about anything.<p>

Vela Lestrange was after Potter because she was insane and didn't understand people beyond the fact that Potter was to blame for her isolation. She was unhappy that he had married an Ex-Death Eater. One that didn't want to kill him.

It didn't make sense really. But then again, she was insane. It didn't have to.

So not only was he to be in debt to Potter for gaining him his freedom, it was his fault that Potter was being attacked by a crazy Black woman, his fault that Potter was in the hospital, his fault that he was up in that bed right now.

Severus leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. He was a Slytherin, he did not feel guilt. But right now he felt something odd churning in the bottom of his stomach.

Harry and Severus had developed a truce during the war. Even if they had not actively liked each other, they hadn't actively hated each other either. Severus had even come to…respect Harry at one point. But after that one strange occurrence…

_Flashback_

"_Professor!"_

_Severus looked up to see Harry enter his chambers and his breath suddenly caught. The boy's wild hair was windblown, his cheeks red from cold. He'd taken off his robes and was clad in a deep green sweater and black form fitting jeans. My, the scrawny brat's grown up._

_Severus jerked back. Where had that come from?_

"_Potter."_

_Harry grinned, "So, what's on the schedule today?"_

_Severus sneered and reached for the parchment with the list of spells his picked for today when suddenly there was a knock on the door. _

_Glancing at Harry, Severus almost sighed in relief as the boy pressed himself into the corner, covering himself with his invisibility cloak. Severus strode to the door and opened it, admitting his godson into the room. _

"_Draco?"_

_Draco looked up, his eyes rimmed red and threw his arms around Severus's neck. _

"_Draco?" Severus repeated, wrapping his arms around his godson, his friend, the man he was slowly feeling more than he should for._

"_Severus…I…"_

_Severus frowned, "Draco, did something happen?"_

_Draco nodded against Severus shoulder, "My dreams, it happened again."_

_Severus raised an eyebrow in response, "Again? The…"_

_Draco nodded, "The fuzzy dreams, mixed with the torture scenes. And then white and green and black…then the chessboard…and then the smell of grass and the sky. And then the pain!" Draco buried his face into Severus's shoulder again. _

_Severus frowned, glancing at the corner where Harry was. To his surprise a finger pointed to the door and then the invisible boy was gone, closing the door gently behind him. _

_Hmm…perhaps Potter did have a brain_

_End Flashback_

After that day, Potter had become aloof. They had never spoken of anything besides the curses that Severus had been teaching Potter, but something at definitely changed. It was but the demeanor that Potter had when he came with to lessons; defensive and detached. Severus had chalked it up to Potter hating Draco and not wanting to associate with anyone associated with him.

Pulling open drawers, trying to find a vial of Pepper-Up, Severus paused as his eyes caught once again on the photo of Draco and Potter. Picking it up, Severus use his other hand to uncork and swallow the vial of potion. Gazing at the closed door, Severus pocketed the photo and walked out of the lab.

He was going to figure Vela Lestrange out and then he was going to solve this Potter Puzzle. But first, he needed some answers. And he needed them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me**

**A/N: And the magical shower strikes again ;) Thank you for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! I love it when you guys ask the PERFECT questions xD Two chapters in one week! Aren't you proud of me? And they're both relatively long. Well, 15 was and so is this one! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Severus walked out of his laboratory, intent on confronting Potter, only to see Draco leaving the parlor. The blonde quickly walked towards Severus and took his hand, "Mother and Father just left. Pansy and Weasley went to retrieve a few more files and reports for the Auror Headquarters."

Severus nodded, "Did Lucius leave his memory of Potter in the hospital?"

Draco nodded, "Even better, I owled the hospital and got the official Pensieve memory."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Since when does St. Mungo's keep Pensieve memories of patient visits?"

Draco smirked, "Since the patient was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Let's go see."

_In the Pensieve_

_There were healers everywhere. Nurses were putting tubes here and there, there were healers waving their wands and wiping the blood that seemed to be oozing from all parts of Potter's body. He had bruises and cuts all over his body, and it seemed like his leg and an arm were broken. Healers were magicking vial after vial of potions into Potter's body. Blood Replenishers and Merlin knew what else. _

"_What is this?" Severus turned to see Healer Finch-Fletchley walk into the hospital room. The young Healer paused, despair breezing over his face as he recognized the patient. "Harry?"_

_A nurse thrust a clipboard into the man's hands, "Harry Potter, age 25, Auror. Unknown curse. There are gashes opening and closing all over his body. It's been three days. We put him into a Healing Coma. The cuts won't heal; he's been losing blood for three days! It stops and starts randomly. We weren't sure how SkelGrow would react with whatever he's under so his broken bones have not been grown but set simply with splints. He's most likely had a concussion."_

_Finch-Fletchley's eyes flew up, "Healer Malfoy?"_

_The nurse shook her head, "Vacation, unreachable."_

_Finch-Fletchley furrowed his eyebrows, "Harry's husband?"_

_The nurse shook her head again, "Unreachable also. Besides, Mr. Potter's file says that Malfoy can't treat him and we aren't to contact Snape."_

_Finch-Fletchley's eyebrows flew up, "What the—" Shaking his head, Finch-Fletchey began a series of spells. "Why wasn't I informed before?"_

_Draco bristled, "The idiot doesn't know what he's doing. The first one he should have done is the Dark Arts diagnostic, and then—"_

_Severus smacked Draco on the back of the head, his eyes never leaving the scene, "Yes yes Draco, you are a genius. Now shush!"_

_Potter's bedclothes were already soaked red with blood._

"_He's losing blood too fast!" One of the mediwizards called out, even as Finch-Fletchley magicked yet another potion into Potter's stomach. _

_And then, suddenly, the cuts began to seal themselves. Skin wove together seamlessly, leaving no trace of their presence, and the bleeding stopped. The gashes that had almost left Potter skinless disappeared. Severus's eyes shot up and he searched out of doorway. Turning the corner, visible from the bed, was a dark head. Vela._

Severus and Draco stepped back out from the Pensieve. "Was there anything different in your father's memory?"

Draco shrugged, "It was from outside, looking through the window. And…he was very worried. It was disconcerting."

Severus nodded, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulder, "I have seen him very worried. Every time you have been in the hospital."

Draco breathed out calmly. He still needed a little reassurance that his father didn't care more for Potter than his own son.

Severus pressed a kiss to Draco's temple, mind still quickly analyzing the memory, "Vela must control the onset of the curse."

Draco nodded, "But why not reopen that curse yesterday? Why use _Sectumsempra?_"

Severus looked down into Draco's grey eyes, "An excellent question."

* * *

><p>Severus and Draco made their way towards the stairs before Severus paused, gently holding Draco back by his sleeve.<p>

"Severus?" Draco questioned, turning and looking up into Severus's onyx eyes.

Frowning, Severus asked, "Draco, have Potter and you ever been on good terms?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What? No. Severus, you know this."

Severus clutched Draco's sleeve tighter, "Never? You and Potter have never had a civil conversation until today?"

Draco frowned, "Yes Severus. Are you alright? "

Severus shook his head and released Draco's sleeve. "Of course."

Draco frowned at Severus's back as his lover went up the stairs. _Sometimes I don't understand what's going on in Severus's mind. _Shaking off the odd feeling his conversation with Severus had left behind, a strange thought niggling in the back of his mind, Draco followed Severus up.

* * *

><p>Severus strode into Potter's room, questions swirling in his mind, the sight of Potter lying there, blood oozing everywhere, with nearly no skin making his stomach clench. He'd been tanning on a beach and Potter had been lying in the hospital in a near coma.<p>

"Potter."

Harry looked up in surprise to see Snape and Malfoy standing in his doorway, looking at him calculatingly once again.

"Snape. Malfoy. Come in. I…"

Snape interrupted him, as usual, "I was unprepared to hear that Vela Lestrange was targeting you because of our…contract marriage. It seems that no matter how hard we work to end the war, it always comes back to haunt us. Now, I have seen the memory of your injury, I would like to view your memory of last night's attack."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Last night? I, well, I never actually spoke with her."

Snape rolled his eyes, "It may contain clues as to Vela's motives."

Harry sighed and swung his legs out of bed. Drawing the keys around his neck out, he unlocked the second drawer in his nightstand and drew out an empty Pensieve.

Severus narrowed his eyes, taking in the multiple keys around Potter's neck, and the locked first nightstand drawer.

Using his wand, Harry extracted his memory from the grave, taking care to begin the memory only when he heard Vela's footsteps. Placing the memory in the Pensieve, Harry held out the bowl for Snape to take.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Empty?"

Harry shrugged, "I have two."

Severus's other eyebrow rose as well. Pensieves were hard to find and very expensive. It was rare for a wizard to have one, let alone two. Severus tucked away this piece of information and turned to the Pensieve to view the memory with Draco.

Ten minutes later, Severus and Draco drew out of the bowl. Severus blinked, regaining his balance after exiting the Pensieve, tucking away the memory of the harsh emotional pain Potter had been in when Vela had appeared at the beginning of the encounter. "That…was very informative," Severus drawled.

Harry gave the older man an incredulous look, "What do you mean? There wasn't any interaction between us!"

Draco looked at his lover questioningly as well. From his point of view all he had seen was a crazy woman nearing Potter and attempting to draw him out. What he had expected.

Severus nodded, "True, however, tell me, did you hear her say anything as she was cursing her?"

Harry snorted, "Not exactly. I was a bit busy trying to get myself away Snape."

Severus glared at Harry, "You missed her comment then. She called you 'my love'"

Harry turned a bit green, "Uh…that doesn't mean what it sounds like it means right?"

Severus chuckled darkly, "I am afraid it means exactly what it sounds like it means."

Draco's eyes were wide, "Excuse me. The crazy dark-arts loving daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black is_ in love_ with Potter?"

Severus rolled his eyes and gestured for Draco to sit, seating himself in the armchair next to his lover's.

"I was told you once met Tom Marvalo Riddle in the form that he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts?" Severus asked Harry, lacing his fingers together.

Harry nodded. "My second year. His diary in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Bellatrix Lestrange met that form of Tom Riddle. He was charismatic, powerful, attractive. It was the reason many followers joined him, regardless of his views."

Harry nodded, "I can see that."

Draco frowned. "Voldemort was good looking?"

Severus snorted, "Very. He was tall, dark and handsome. And Bellatrix Lestrange fell for him, and fell for him hard. Even though she was married, she did not hide her attraction or the development of her love for him."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "And Rodolphus?"

Severus leaned back, "I believe that Rodolphus saw it as an honor to be married to the woman who loved the Dark Lord. He was often shielded from Voldemort's anger and protected because he was Bellatrix's husband."

Harry nodded, "And Voldemort?"

Severus unwove his fingers to lightly tap his left forefinger against his cheek as he recounted, "Voldemort was a power hungry man slowly falling victim to his own insanity. He did not feel the baser, softer emotions. He could never love Bellatrix. He knew she loved him. In fact, I do not doubt he rejoiced in the fact that he could incite such a response from women. Before his first fall, Voldemort had no difficulty finding a bed partner if he desired one. For him sex was another act of proving his dominance. Women loved him, desired him, but he never felt any of those things for anyone. However, he enjoyed exploiting the fact that Bellatrix loved him. She was willing to do anything for him."

Draco and Harry leaned forward, fascinated into this study of Bellatrix Lestrange's character.

"Bellatrix was not born a sadistic and cruel woman. She was never soft and tender, that is for sure. She was harsh and demanding, always had a sharp edge to her. Even in school. She was a bully, insulting and hexing younger years. But it was always a humiliating torture, not necessarily a painful one. But her love for Voldemort turned her into the blood thirsty woman that you saw her to be. Voldemort could never love her the way she wished for him to love her. He was incapable of doing so. She knew that, and that made her very bitter. Perhaps her unrequited love for Voldemort was the trigger for her Black Madness. However, she saw how excited and deliriously happy he became when practicing torture or the Dark Arts. And so she delved even more deeply into those things. Torture and the Dark Arts became beautiful to her because it was a way for her to be close to Voldemort. He couldn't love her, but they could love torture together."

Harry leaned back, his brain whirling at this novel insight into Bellatrix's background. "So she became insane and crazy because it was the only way she could find pleasure with Voldemort, only way they could share a love?"

Severus nodded, "Knowing this, Vela's response to you makes sense. According to your dossier Vela has had very little human interaction. She does not know how to interact with people normally and has very little social experience. What experience she does have is colored by Death Eaters, torture and Voldemort. She has had but two things constant in her life, hatred for you and the Dark Arts. She does not see her hatred for you as a negative emotion. Most likely she has been given positive reinforcement for her hatred for you, so she sees it as a positive emotion. Remember, she never had anyone to teach her what positive and negative emotions are. She associates her hatred for you as a positive response to your presence."

Harry looked positively green at the idea. "That is highly disturbing."

Severus nodded, "She is, after all, Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. She may not have the Black Madness, but she does have sort of insanity. It may not make sense, but she sees you as a constant, her hate for you as love, and the Dark Arts as a way of interacting with you."

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Severus continued, "As for the trigger, I believe you may be correct. My marrying you triggered her response. I have a few theories as to what she may think. First of all, you married an ex-Death Eater, further cementing the idea within her mind that the Dark Arts are the way to 'win you over'. She is angry with you for marrying me perhaps. Or perhaps, like her father and her mother, marriage and love are not an issue. She has not attempted to attack me…"

Harry interrupted, "She can't enter Grimmauld Place and she hasn't attacked me when I've been out with you."

Draco spoke, "Why can't she enter Grimmauld Place? I was wondering this earlier. This place isn't under the Fidelius anymore, and she knows you live here…"

Harry nodded, "True. However, when Sirius died he made me head of the Black family. That summer I disowned Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family, thereby denying her daughter any association with the Blacks as well. When Vela started coming after me I activated some of the older wards on the house. One of which denies any non-Black entrance into the house."

Draco frowned, "But Severus and I can enter."

Harry nodded, "Snape can because he's married to me and you can because your mother is a Black. However, I altered the wards to let certain people through. My friends and family, and the few people I knew you would invite over."

Severus frowned, "If we wanted to invite someone else…"

Harry interrupted, "Since you're married to me, anyone you invite can enter the house."

Draco stood, his mind whirling, "Well, now that we've established why this crazy woman is after Potter, or at least why we think so, I'm going to go and look for something about this hex Potter's under. Next time he sees her she might actually let him bleed to death."

Harry smirked, trying to forget that a crazy Dark witch was in love with him, "Aw Malfoy, it almost sounds like you care!"

Draco scowled at Harry, "You wish Potter."

Severus shook his head, ignoring the two, "It's unlikely. She wants him to live as much as she wants him dead. Nonetheless, finding a cure would be a good idea."

Harry snorted, "How kind of you to say so Snape." Turning to Draco, Harry turned serious, "I'll owl Gringotts and see if they can send over the Darker books from the Black vault."

Draco nodded, glanced at Severus, and then left for the library.

"Was there anything else Snape?" Harry asked, shifting in his bed.

Severus slipped his finger into his breast pocket and removed the photograph that had been haunting his mind. Placing it gently in front of Potter, noting the astonishment that crossed Potter's face, Severus said, "Mr. Potter, would you care to explain this photograph to me? A photograph in which you are clearly getting along with my lover. And why is it that my lover has no recollection of this event?"

Harry's gaze snapped up to lock with Severus's in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Press the pretty button!<strong>

**Happy Holidays! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: This is a bit short, but I wanted it to be an important chapter on its own. :) You'll see. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! 100K+ hits! AH-MAZING. :D So, even though I was going to wait a full week before posting this, I'm giving it ****early**** as a gift :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Harry jerked his gaze back to the offending photograph lying so innocently in front of him. Swallowing deeply, he said softly, "Where did you get this photo?"

Snape sniffed, crossing his arms, "Unimportant. What I want to know are the events surrounding the scene. Draco and you seem to be getting along just fine. Something that cannot be said for before today."

Harry's gaze was frozen on the photo. Pulling his 'Auror mask out, he said, hoping to redirect the conversation, "Photographs can be edited and faked very easily Snape."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "True. However the worn edges of the photograph show that it has been frequently handled, a clue to its age." Snape leaned forward, his voice dark and dangerous, "Tell me Mr. Potter, have you been _Obliviating_ people?"

Harry pulled back, "No I have not. I do not know the circumstances behind this photograph." Reaching for the photo, Harry was surprised when it was whisked away from him.

"Then you will not mind if I set it on fire?" Snape asked casually, raising his wand.

"No!" Harry cried, reaching for the photograph. Unfortunately Snape's damned extra height prevented Harry from grabbing the photograph.

"Potter. You know exactly what this photograph is about."

Harry growled, "You have been going through my stuff Snape! Invasion of privacy much? Who gave you the right to snoop through my things?"

Snape chuckled darkly, "Well, I am married to you after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fuck you Snape. This isn't funny."

Snape sobered, "Nor is the fact that you have a photograph of my lover of an event he cannot remember. Besides, I was a spy. _Snooping,_ as you put it, is my way of life."

"We are not at war anymore Snape! Snooping isn't sanctioned. Now give me the damned photograph and leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what this is all about."

Harry clenched his hands, "I can't."

Snape's eyebrow rose, "Can't? Or won't?"

"Can't," Harry hissed.

"And why is that?"

Harry scowled, hating that he had to reveal his secrets, "You haven't said the release phrase."

Both of Snape's eyebrows flew up, "_I _have not said the release phrase? I locked away this knowledge?"

Harry nodded tersely, his eyes locked on the photo in Snape's hand.

"Then why do I not remember doing so?"

Harry rolled his eyes, mouth still shut.

Snape sobered, "I removed my own memory of…having you hide this?"

Harry nodded.

Snape frowned, "What was so damned important?"

Harry clenched his fists, "Look Snape, I can't say anything. Please, just…give me back the photo?" Harry hated how desperate his voice sounded.

Snape searched his eyes for a moment and Harry reinforced his shields. Snape was the only one who could get through them, but there was no harm in trying. Fortunately Snape didn't try Legilimency and handed the photo to Harry. "This is not over Mr. Potter."

Harry ground his teeth together, "Figure the phrase out and I'll tell you all about it." Turning and placing the photo in the book it had been in before, Harry muttered under his breath, "Maybe."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "What spell did I use?"

Harry paused, _He's never going to remember or find the phrase. I'll never be able to tell him…not that I would anyway. Those memories…_, "A modified version of the _Fidelius_."

Snape frowned, his frustration reaching an all time high. "I do not understand."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "That's all I can tell you Snape."

Snape furrowed his eyebrows, "Obviously I cast this spell a very long time ago. Why did you not ask for the release phrase earlier? Why not tell me whatever you are hiding?"

Harry shrugged, choosing his words carefully. "You did not remember to give me the phrase when you were supposed to. I waited for a bit, but you gave no inclination of ever coming forward with it. That's when I realized something went wrong. Then you left, and it didn't matter anymore."

Snape sat in the armchair, eyeing Harry in confusion. "Potter…whatever you are hiding, it involves Draco and me. It must have been very important if I chose to hide the knowledge so efficiently. I am simply at a loss as to why I would let you remember it at all. I am the better Occlumens."

Harry looked up into Snape's black eyes once more. Deciding that maybe a little information could make Snape forget all about this, he said, "It was…more effective for you to not remember. I was allowed to because it didn't change much. I can't say much more. Look Snape, neither you nor Malfoy has needed this information for years. Frankly, it won't make a difference to anything now. There's no point—"

"If I had you hide it, then it must have been important," Snape interrupted.

Harry sighed once more, "It was. But after the war it was meaningless. And now even more so."

Snape wrinkled his brow, "I do not understand."

Harry laughed bitterly, "I know."

* * *

><p>Severus was completely bewildered by this interaction with Potter. Potter was angry, sad, wishful, bitter and resigned all at the same time. It did not make sense. Why not try and get Severus to remember the phrase? It obviously meant quite a bit to the Gryffindor.<p>

"Will Draco remember once I do say the phrase?"

Potter shook his head.

Severus blinked, "You mean I removed Draco's memories too?"

Potter nodded.

Severus frowned, "I would not have done that without reason. Whatever it is that you are hiding…"

Potter smiled sadly, "Snape, just leave it alone."

Severus gazed at Potter for a moment.

"Perhaps I will."

Potter breathed in relief, "Thank you."

"For now."

Potter's eyes snapped up, eyes dark with alarm, "What? No, no Snape, you need to just let it go."

Severus rose from his chair, "Potter, I am a Slytherin. We do not _let things go_. Ever. Mark my words, I will solve your little puzzle." And he swept out of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. <em>Bloody stubborn snooping Slytherins.<em>

_Thank Merlin he didn't ask me where Draco's memories are. At least without them he can't find the release phrase._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me. **

**A/N: Hahaha, oh how evil I am, not revealing the truth of the photo *rubs hands together while cackling madly* Now now, I will reveal all soon enough. But, first, we must touch upon some other important information. **

**Thank you for reviewing everyone who did, your kind words make writing this chapter easier :]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

Harry began to breathe shallowly, the memories rushing in from where he'd hidden them. He didn't dare put them in his Pensieve, the idea of someone finding them terrifying. The tears at the edge of his eyes escaped and Harry quickly scrambled out of bed to lock himself in the bathroom. Casting a Silencing Charm quickly, he let the tears escape, releasing them from where he hid them every day.

Outside his door, Pansy Parkinson blinked, hearing the momentary sobbing before silence enveloped the bathroom, her own heart aching for her friend.

Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin, and an excellent one at that. She was also highly observant. One had to be with her past. Severus Snape's judgment may be clouded by his negative perception of Harry Potter, but Pansy Parkinson was not deceived. Harry Potter was in great emotional pain. And Pansy knew who was responsible.

Now, Pansy was Harry Potter's secretary. Boiled down, her job description was simple: fix Harry Potter's life.

And like always, Pansy knew just what Harry needed.

* * *

><p>Severus strode out to the library, his mind awhirl with the information that had just been revealed to him.<p>

At some point he had apparently trusted Potter enough to keep a very important secret, while he himself could not. And Draco could not as well.

Severus stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to dovetail this information with the memories, perceptions and feeling he had.

_How? How could he have trusted Potter with something so important? Why? How much information…how many memories was he missing? _

_And why was it so important to Potter?_

Severus could not perceive a situation where he would trust Potter more than Draco. It was impossible.

And yet it had happened.

Severus snorted, of course it had. Harry Potter made the impossible, possible, the improbable, probable, and the unlikely, a reality. He ought to patent it, Potter Voodoo, guaranteed to do the most ridiculous of things.

Glancing up, Severus was surprised to see his lover still home, pouring over numerous books at a table in the library.

"Draco? You did not go to the hospital?" Severus said, walking over to the younger Slytherin and laying a hand gently on his shoulder, caressing it gently.

Draco glanced up for a moment and shook his head before returning to the tome in front of him. "I owled in."

Severus frowned, "Draco, as important as it is to help Potter, you should not be—"

Draco shook his head, "No, didn't take the day off. Told them I was on the Potter case. Allowed to work from home." Draco frowned and noted something on a piece of parchment.

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I am, of course, less important than a book."

Draco paused and looked up, a sheepish look crossing his face, "Sorry Severus." Leaning up, Draco pressed a kiss to Severus's lips. A mischievous smile danced around his lips, silver eyes glittering with a teasing light, "I am, of course, simply returning the favor. How many times have you ignored me in favor of a book? Let me see…"

Severus scowled, "Shush Draco."

Laughing lightly, Draco returned his eyes to his book, saying, "What were you speaking to Potter about?"

Severus make a noncommittal sound, settling himself in a nearby armchair, "Oh nothing. I had a few questions regarding his medical file."

Draco cocked his head, pausing in his perusal of the book once again, "Oh? Why not ask me?"

Severus shrugged, "I wanted to clarify the situation for which he was in the infirmary once."

Draco nodded, "Did you get your answer?"

Severus pursed his lips, "Partially."

Draco nodded, his mind once again engrossed in the book in front of him, not really processing Severus's vague, half-answer.

Severus stared at his lover contemplatively, his mind once again returning to the photograph. Obviously Draco remembered nothing about the photograph. Yet, it would have been odd if Draco had no memories at all for that time period. So there must be something that Draco knew, or what he believed had happened then. The question was, how to draw the information out without making Draco suspicious. For now, this secret had to remain his. Draco could not know. If Draco did, whatever little maturity had appeared in Draco in the last few days in regards to Potter would disappear. And, with the circumstances they were in, Severus could not permit that to happen. They needed to work together with as much civility as possible.

Draco sighed, "I've been at this for hours. But I can't seem to find the answer."

Severus smirked, "I see you have completely changed your outlook on Potter."

Draco scowled, "I have not. This is a puzzle. A Healer's puzzle. I am simply intrigued."

Severus rose and drew Draco away from the table, "Take a break. Let us eat lunch, and then maybe the books from Gringotts will arrive. Perhaps the answers are within those books. Knowing what we do of Vela Lestrange, the curse is most likely very Dark."

Draco nodded, gently closing the book, "Potter?"

Pansy appeared suddenly in the doorway, "I gave Harry some soup, then gave him his potions, now he's sleeping. I'll cover his dinner, you needn't worry."

Draco blinked in surprise, "Oh. Okay." Draco ignored the twinge of irritation he felt at being so disjointed from the people who had once been his friends.

Pansy nodded before disappearing upstairs again.

Severus shook his head, " Somehow, Potter chose the most efficient and effective secretary possible."

Draco laughed, lacing his fingers with Severus's, "Must be the Potter Dumb Luck."

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes. <em>More sleeping? Was he ever going to be on a normal schedule again?<em>

Groaning, Harry turned and got up, glancing at the clock. 3 o'clock. Wriggling his toes and fingers, Harry decided he felt better. Which meant it was time for a shower.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was dressed in deep navy robes and pocketing his wand, a piece of parchment in hand, when Malfoy walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy hissed, advancing on Harry quickly.

Harry scrambled back, attempting to put as much distance as possible between him and the glaring Slytherin, "I have to pick the books up from Gringotts personally. Some identification thing. So I'm going to Diagon Alley. And since when do I need to inform you of my comings and goings? "

Malfoy crossed his arms, his grey eyes glinting challengingly, and ignored the rhetorical question, smoothly saying, "And how do you propose to get there? You can't overtax your magic."

Harry licked his lips, "I was going to use the Floo."

Malfoy tapped his foot, "Oh really?"

Harry nodded, "I'm going to Floo to the WWW."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "Oh? And then you're just going to walk over to Gringotts? Disregarding the fact that you nearly bled to death last night!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Careful Malfoy, you're starting to sound like you care again."

Malfoy huffed, throwing his arms into the air, "Excuse me if I don't want VIP patient Harry Potter dying on my watch."

Harry's face hardened, his voice cold as he said, "Healer Malfoy you are not responsible for me. My actions, my choices are my own and the consequences of them are my fault. No one else's. No excuse me."

Malfoy sighed and caught his arm as Harry brushed past him. Harry froze, every cell in his body conscious of Malfoy's touch. "Look, Potter…I'll come with you, okay? You really aren't in any shape to be traveling by yourself. And what if Vela shows up and reactivates the curse? I'd rather not be called in just to find you bleeding to death in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Harry took a deep breath, wrenching his arm out of Malfoy's grasp as quickly and gently as he could. "Malfoy—"

"An excellent idea Draco." Snape's voice came from the doorway.

Harry looked up to glare at Snape's dark form. _Bloody Slytherins ganging up on him_. This 180 change in attitude was throwing him for a loop.

"Draco can make sure nothing happens. I would accompany you two, but I must oversee a few potions that I am brewing." Snape nodded to Malfoy, the two having some super-secret-relationship-special conversation with their eyes, making Harry bristle.

Harry clenched his fists and growled, "If you must." Striding away, Harry headed for the Floo, Malfoy at his heels.

* * *

><p>Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall at Potter's stubbornness. The idiot was going to get himself killed. Sometimes Draco wondered if Severus's question earlier had held any merit: did Potter have a death wish? Now, Draco may not like Potter, but really, the Gryffindor was being absolutely ridiculous. Going out alone when you have a Dark witch who thinks she loves you after you was just plain idiotic.<p>

Sighing, Draco followed Potter through the Floo, landing in the back of the twin Weasleys' shop.

"Harry-"

"—old friend—"

"—secret investor—"

"—dear old chap—"

"—we heard—"

"—of your little mishaps."

"Doing better—"

"—Now are you?"

"Is Malfoy here—"

"—to make sure—"

"—you don't collapse—"

"—in the middle of Diagon Alley?"

Weasley Twin One and Weasley Twin Two spoke as they eyed Potter from head to toe. Potter rolled his eyes, giving them a casual yet reassuring smile, "I'm fine guys. A bit battered but Malfoy fixed me up." Draco raised an eyebrow, more praise? Hmm…

"Potter, you shouldn't be out of bed for too long. Gringotts then back to bed!"

Weasley Twin One suddenly turned and gave him a wicked smile that made Draco's muscles clench.

"Why Malfoy—"

Weasley Twin Two slung an arm over Potter's shoulders, giving Draco a leering smile, "—always knew—"

"—you Slytherins—"

"—were a kinky bunch!"

"Tying Harry to the bed—"

"—to have your wicked way with him—"

"—now are we?"

Draco's eyes widened, his cheeks staining a light pink. _Blasted Malfoy skin, blushed at any little thing._ Draco smirked, however, as he took in Potter's scarlet face.

"Fred! George! Stop! You bloody idiots!" Potter yelled, following the laughing twins through the door to the front of the store.

Draco took a moment to compose himself, trying to understand why the idea of Potter tied to a bed made him blush, and quickly followed. Stepping out into Diagon Alley, Draco realized it had been a long time since he'd been here in broad daylight. It was a bustling time, wizards and witches buying their goods…

"Bloody Death Eater!"

Draco froze, his eyes meeting the accusing angry ones of a nearby wizard.

"Shouldn't have let them go free. The Kiss would've been too good for him, if you ask me!"

"Contaminating our streets!"

A witch drew her children away from Draco's grey robes and his heart iced. _After all this time, still?_

"Draco Malfoy is a well respected Healer. Insult him again and it shall be me you answer to," came the confident, icy voice of one Harry Potter.

It was amazing how intimidating even an ill Potter could look. Short and pretty scrawny, still slightly pale from the blood loss, the wizard still had a powerful, frightening and yet charismatic air about him. His green eyes blazed in anger as he strode to where Draco stood. "Harass Healer Malfoy once more and I shall arrest you."

One of the wizards spat, "You're going to defend him? He's a Death Eater!"

Potter raised an eyebrow, and then folded his arms. "Really? And how can you tell?"

The man laughed, "The ugly thing on his arm!"

Potter raised both eyebrows, "Oh? And that gives you the right to insult him in broad daylight in public?"

The group of men nodded, smiling.

Potter's eyes turned dark and angry again, "You're forgetting that I am married to a man with that same tattoo on his arm. A man who spent over twenty years _pretending _to be a Death Eater so that Voldemort could be defeated."

The men froze.

"And what, tell me, makes you any different from the Death Eaters? The Death Eaters attacked Muggles and Muggleborns because they disliked them, hated them, and wanted them dead and gone. And you? You would attack Healer Malfoy here because you dislike him, hate him, and want him gone."

Potter leaned forward just a bit, "So what are you? Death Eater Eaters?"

The mean flushed.

Potter made a disgusted face, "And these are the people I killed Voldemort for. Pathetic."

Draco opened his mouth to deliver a blistering remark to Potter when the Gryffindor gripped his arm, effectively silencing him. "Healer Malfoy, if you would allow me to escort you?" Potter's grip on his arm was fierce and he was dragged, against his will, towards the bank.

Once they were far enough from the wizards, Draco spat out, "What the bloody hell was that? I can take care of myself!"

Potter sighed, "Yes Malfoy, I know. However, if I defend you, you're less likely to get attacked again. Snape wouldn't be happy if you came home broken and when Snape and you have a fight the whole bloody house is like a mausoleum."

Draco frowned and scowled at Potter, but they had reached the inside of the bank and he had no opportunity to make a retort.

"I wish to visit Vault 897."

The goblin nodded, looking at Harry over his glasses, "And, do you have the key Mr. Potter?"

Potter nodded sharply and began walking towards the carts, leaving Draco blinking before he quickly followed him.

To Draco's amusement, Potter looked pretty nauseous during the ride, murmuring about potions and something called roller coasters. Eventually they arrived at the vault and Potter climbed out of the cart, relief apparent on his face. The man opened the vault and then paused and turned to Draco, "Malfoy? Aren't you going to come in?"

Draco blinked, "…uh…"

Potter shrugged, "Just books in here. I thought you'd know which ones we should take back."

Draco nodded, following Potter into the open vault. There were shelves and shelves of books, they lined the walls and rose higher and higher, accessible by large ladders and a swiveling stair case. Draco gaped, "Severus is so missing out."

Potter let out a deep laugh, "Oh, Snape would love this, I'm sure."

Draco paused and frowned. _How did Potter know that?_ Brushing the thought away, Draco moved towards the books, intent on solving his little Healer puzzle.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he was once again safe within his rooms. Three hours alone with Malfoy was way too long for his sanity. Disrobing, Harry ensconced himself in his soft, comfortable sofa, intent on reading the book in front of him, <em>The Intricate Mind.<em>

Except, it was not to be.

A knock on the door alerted Harry to a visitor and, sighing, Harry said, "Come in!"

Pansy walked in, dinner in hand, smiling at Harry. "Harry, I brought dinner!"

Harry chuckled and waved her over, "Come, sit! You're here to eat with me? Saving me from Annoying Slytherin Number One and Two?"

Pansy chuckled and sat, quickly lifting the lids over their trays, revealing aromatic scrumptious food. "Chicken, vegetables, potatoes, and apple tart. Compliments of one Ginny Zabini and Molly Weasley."

Harry laughed and dug in, enjoying the quiet meal with his secretary.

Upon finishing the dinner, Pansy banished the trays and settled in next to Harry. Harry smiled, saying, "Thank you for the dinner."

Pansy nodded, bracing herself for the conversation she was about to begin.

Harry frowned, noticing the slight tensing of the Slytherin woman's shoulders, "Pansy? Is something wrong?"

Pansy sighed, and turned to face Harry, "Harry, do you remember how we met?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**Warning: Vague references to potentially disturbing imagery. (Very very **_**VERY**_** vague. But I thought I'd warn you anyway)**

**A/N: Oh, I am evil. I do love to torture you guys so. X.X But, today I shall disprove some of your theories ;) be prepared. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so sorry I torture you so with cliffhangers, but I hope the nice long chapter will make up for it! And I'm updating fairly quickly, don't you agree? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

_Pansy Parkinson's Story_

_Flashback_

Harry pulled his hood farther down, concealing his face entirely, his iconic green eyes masked by the fabric of his cloak. He was looking for a particular item, something that was supposedly being searched for by a couple of criminals, and he was sure he'd seen it here in Knockturn Alley.

Just as Harry was about to turn the corner into the store he had been moving towards, his eyes caught a movement of a dark figure shivering in the alley. Pausing, Harry contemplated entering the alley and questioning the figure; some inner instinct told him he should. For a moment longer Harry wrestled with the idea, before succumbing to his intuition and slipping into the alley.

"Hello?" Harry whispered, crouching down in front of the figure that remained hidden in the shadows. The body in front of him flinched, and frightened hazel eyes rose to meet his. Harry's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp as he recognized the bruised, bloody, half naked figure. _Pansy Parkinson._

"Parkinson?" The girl flinched and attempted to wrap herself more tightly in the rags that were on her body, as if attempting to disappear within them.

"Park-Pansy, is that you?" Harry whispered, reaching a hand out. The girl flinched again and attempted to move back, as deep into the shadows and as far away from him as possible. "Ssh, Pansy, please. I just want to help. I promise."

The girl paused and looked at him, her hazel eyes searching, before she slumped in resignation. "Potter," Pansy whispered. "Just…go away. Leave."

"Oh Pansy," Harry murmured, casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself and undoing his cloak to wrap it around Pansy. "Come, I'll take you home."

Pansy stiffened as she looked at Harry, betrayal shining in her eyes. Harry's eyes widened, "No, no. That's not what I meant. I—I'm gay. You're safe from me. I promise." Pansy searched his eyes again before nodding, letting Harry gently wrap the cloak around her. Harry frowned at Pansy's easily consenting attitude. The girl he had known during his years at Hogwarts had had a fiery spirit, fiercely independent and one of the most cunning Slytherins he'd known. She wouldn't have given into his suggestion without a fight. "I'm going to _Apparate_ us to my house, okay?" Pansy nodded, her eyes glued to the alley floor. Harry gave the dark head one more glance, his heart clenching in sadness at the sight of the girl's defeated stance, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and with a soft pop, _Apparated_ them away.

Reappearing in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, Harry ushered Pansy up the stairs to the second floor and directed her towards the back of the hall. "Here, sit. Let me get some potions and salves and heal you. Unless you'd like me to call a healer?"

Pansy shook her head violently, clutching the cloak still enveloping her. Harry paused for a moment, then nodded and left to retrieve what was necessary. He returned and quickly and efficiently, in a thankfully detached manner, proceeded to heal her, never commenting on the large, hand-shaped bruises littering her arms, thighs and hips. The bloody cuts and teeth marks were healed but similarly ignored.

"Potter…"

Harry smiled, "There, much better yes? I've got some salve for the sore bruises, but we can apply them after you've showered."

Pansy paused, "I…"

Harry stood, "The shower's right there. There are fresh, new clothes in the cabinet."

Pansy's eyebrow snapped up.

Harry flushed, "I...this used to be the Order Headquarters. This room and the room across were always equipped with fresh and new clothing in case anyone ever needed them."

Pansy relaxed and nodded. "Potter…thank you."

Harry smiled, "Call me Harry. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. You can make it on your own?"

Pansy nodded and Harry smiled once more before leaving, gently closing the door behind him. For a moment Pansy stood in the middle of the room in confusion. _Why was Potter helping her? What was in it for him? What was he going to ask for in return?_

Pansy had been forced to give up her pride a long time ago, and today, after a long time, she ached at the loss of self she was experiencing.

But at the moment she could care less. She was healed, she could take a shower, and she wasn't going to have to work tonight. _Thank the Founders._

Pansy took a long shower, using all the soap and shampoo she could to remove the grime of her shame, the hot water helping soothe her bruised and battered body. Finally, she turned off the water and, wrapping herself in a towel, moved towards the wardrobe. Opening the heavy wooden doors, she was surprised to find herself with a number of options, different variations of underwear, tartan robes, brightly patterned blouses, even Muggle jeans. Fingering the soft material of a pair of sweatpants, Pansy clothed herself quickly, choosing to wear the soft black sweats and a green, over sized, t-shirt. _Ah, comfort. _

Opening the door, she moved gently across the hallway, listening for Potter, until she finally found him, humming, in the kitchen. Walking slowly down the stairs, she entered the kitchen cautiously. Harry spun around, giving her a brilliant smile, and gestured towards the food that was placed on the table. "Bon appétit! I hadn't had dinner yet and figured you'd be hungry too?"

The smile had blinded her and made her pause. Had any other man found her, Pansy would have tried her best to escape. But this was the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Saved Us All. If Pansy couldn't trust him, who could she trust?

She nodded, too shell-shocked to do much else. _Why was Potter helping her?_

Pansy's eyes were drawn to the feast that lined the dining table and, unable to resist any longer, she said, softly, "Why Potter?"

Harry cocked his head, "Huh?"

Pansy looked up from the appetizing dinner in front of her, "Why are you helping me?"

Harry's whole demeanor softened, "Food first. Then we can talk. I promise."

Pansy stared into Harry's eyes again, as if to decipher what he meant, and then nodded, gently lifting a fork to begin eating.

Dinner was finished quickly and silently, neither in the mood to say much. Finally, the dishes were cleared away and Harry led Pansy into the library, settling her onto the soft sofa, before seating himself in an armchair. "Because I know what it feels like to work a job you do not care for."

Pansy's head snapped up. Potter was an Auror, everyone knew that, and a damn fine one. What was he talking about? "What are you talking about Potter? You have a job you're damn good at…"

"Perhaps, but one that I did not choose of my own volition."

Pansy blinked, "What?"

Harry leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Let us make a trade." Instantly, Pansy's shackles were up. Trades, for Slytherins, did not always mean good things. "I shall tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Pansy blinked, "That's it?"

Harry nodded, "That's it. However, I ask that you go first. I am a Gryffindor after all, I keep my promises. Slytherins…they tend to slither out of these things if they can." Harry winked, keeping his tone light and humorous.

Pansy paused, her hazel eyes locked with Harry's viridian ones. Did she want to tell Potter this? It would give him an unimaginable amount of information about her. Power over her.

_But there was no one else. And perhaps Potter…could help._

Taking a deep breath, Pansy began her tale. "Mum and Dad died during the last battle. I…wasn't marked, but everyone assumed I was a Death Eater, and I was condemned, perhaps not legally, but socially." Pansy glanced down, "I did not care to take a stand during the war. I didn't really believe one way or the other. But fear…" Pansy looked up to meet knowing eyes, "Fear drives us to do things we did not think ourselves capable of." Harry nodded, his eyes brimming with understanding. Swallowing, Pansy continued, "After the war, the Parkinson vaults were frozen, supposedly until a full inquiry was taken. But what with them having to reorganize the Ministry, basically rebuilding it, and then going through all those Death Eater trials…I suppose they forgot. I've tried for years to remind them, I submit a request in every week. But I suppose no one cares." Pansy sighed, "I didn't have anyone to turn to. Draco has disappeared, as has Professor Snape, Blaise was neutral and I am too proud to ask him for anything. Theodore's dead." Pansy choked, "There was no one I felt…comfortable telling that I had nothing. Nothing to my name."

Pansy sighed, twisting her fingers together, "So I did the only thing I thought I could. No one would hire me…so I…began selling myself. It was accidental at first. I was…wandering around the Alley when a man approached me. He offered me money to have sex." Pansy shrugged, "I was naïve. It seemed so easy at first. Sex for money. Easy money. And…I liked sex, I admit it." She took a deep breath, "And it was easy at first. Almost…almost enjoyable. Or maybe I was deluding myself, I'm not really sure. And then I started to hate it." Pansy clenched her hands into tight fists, "I felt…like I was losing myself. It was like every time they ripped a bit of me out and threw it away. I tried to leave, tried to get out of it." A tear escaped, "But it's a cycle. Once you enter it…it's near impossible to leave. I kept falling back, hating myself for it…but I just didn't have any other option." Another tear escaped and Pansy angrily wiped it away, "It's demeaning, I know. Shameful as well. I am, after all, from one of the most prominent pureblood families. It's so…dirty, but it was the only thing I could do. The only option I could see after a while." Tears began to stream down the once proud Slytherin's face, and Pansy's hurt pride made her bristle in anger at herself. "At some point you feel that you really don't have any other option. It's like an addiction, except there is no pleasure in it."Suddenly, a handkerchief was pressed into her hand and a warm body settled next to hers, helping fend off the impending chill. Pansy took a deep breath, "Once in a while I get…a client…who thinks it's okay to be rough, since he's paying and all. Today…was especially bad."

Harry squeezed Pansy's hand and then opened his mouth and, softly, began to tell his own tale, of how he traded his life for the lives of two Slytherins, feeling that it was the least he could do for what they had done. Pansy nodded, one hand clutching the wet handkerchief, the other gripping the Gryffindor's hand.

"I have a proposition for you, Pansy." Harry squeezed the girl's hand as she turned her face towards him.

"Oh?"

"I have spent years completely swamped in all these stupid fan letters. Lately, however, important letters are starting to get mixed with them. And with all the stupid Ministry engagements and then the orphanage, and everything else, I find myself in need of a secretary," Harry said slowly. Pansy's head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise. "I was hoping you'd be willing to perhaps take the job for me?"

Pansy blinked, "Me? A Slytherin? Your secretary?" She narrowed her eyes, "I don't like taking charity Potter. It's bad enough that I let you...help today. I shall be leaving—"

Harry shook his head, "Please Pansy." Then pausing he sighed, "I'll let you in on a secret. The department is going to promote me to Deputy Head soon. Not that I want it. But they will. Because they're the fucking Ministry. And they do what they want. Anyway, I'll definitely need a cunning, manipulative secretary that will prevent the stupid politicians from coming in and out of my office all day."

Pansy paused and frowned, before saying, "And this job…what would it entail?"

Harry rose and got a clipped stack of papers off his desk. "I've written out a contract. Within are all the things expected of you, how I should treat you, your rights, things like that."

Harry paused as he handed Pansy the packet, "You can say no. Even if you do, you are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. This is a mansion and I am but one person. And, if you choose to take the job, you should know that I will release you from it whenever you desire to leave. I assume you want to continue your education or something like that?"

Pansy nodded, her eyes not leaving the papers, "I wanted to get my Mastery in Transfiguration."

Harry nodded, "I will support you in that endeavor as well, if you choose to pursue it."

Pansy looked at Harry in complete shock, "Why Potter, why do you care? Why does it matter to you if one Slytherin, one you hardly ever cared for, has to whore herself out to live?"

Harry sighed, "I simply want to help Pansy."

"Saving me too Potter?" Pansy sneered, her protective barriers finally reappearing and rearing their heads.

Harry shrugged, "Hermione says I have a savings-people thing."

Pansy gave Harry a calculating look, under which Harry was sure he was being analyzed. Finally, Pansy gave Harry a small smile, "Potter—Harry, thank you. I cannot express…" Pansy trailed off.

Harry sat on the table, setting the papers aside and taking Pansy's hands in his. "I saw you and all I could think was, what a waste of talent, of a life. Circumstances made you do what you did Pansy. You had to do it. It wasn't your fault. The ministry is fucked up, they couldn't care less of where they've screwed up, but they should. I…I want us to bury the hatchet. Besides, I really really really need a secretary." Harry looked at her pleadingly.

Pansy laughed softly, "I can imagine. Didn't Granger organize your schedule at Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed guiltily.

"Thank you Potter. You have helped me in ways no one else could. Or would."

Harry shrugged, "No problem." His cheeks were still stained pink.

Pansy smiled, taking the packet in her hands to read.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't known initially if it was a good idea to give Pansy such direct access to his personal things. At that moment all he had wanted to do was to give Pansy a way out. But he had been right in choosing her. Pansy was an efficient and organized secretary, within days she had whipped his life into shape, while simultaneously throwing away all his clothes and redoing his wardrobe ("You're famous, a top Auror, and going to be Deputy Head soon Potter! Dress appropriately!"). Slowly she seemed to come out of the darkness that Harry had seen when he had first pulled her out of that alley, her inner strength, inner fire, rekindling itself. Seeing her like that, in the alley, shaking, in rags, bleeding, Harry had had but one thought, what if it had been Hermione, Ginny or Luna in that situation? What would they have done? It helped that Blaise was Ginny's husband, and now one of Harry's friends. He wasn't sure he'd have been able to face Blaise knowing he'd left Pansy in the alley.<p>

However, in all the hullabaloo, he'd forgotten to tell Ginny and Blaise about Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The fireplace swirled green and Ginny Zabini stepped out into Grimmauld Place, frowning when there was no sign of Harry. Accompanied by her husband, Ginny was heading over to the orphanage and Harry had mentioned that he needed to give them some things to take over. Walking towards the library, she was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson sitting at the desk with all of Harry's mail in front of her. Drawing her wand quickly, she hissed at the other woman, "What are you doing here?"

Pansy looked up quickly, her eyes wide as she met the blazing brown eyes of Blaise's wife. Standing slowly, she said, "Miss Weasley—I mean Mrs. Zabini, I can explain."

"You had better. What are you doing going through Harry's mail?"

"Ginny what is going on—Pansy?" Blaise walked in, frowning as he'd heard his wife's yelling, but pausing in shock at the sight of his friend, his ex-girlfriend, in Harry's house. She was thinner than before, he noted, as her eyes rose to meet his before glancing away quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"She's my secretary," came the confident voice of Harry Potter. Ginny spun around to see Harry striding in, his hand gently pushing her wand down, "I gave her permission Gin."

Ginny blinked, "Oh."

Blaise frowned, "Where have you been Pansy? I haven't heard from you in ages. I haven't seen you since my wedding!"

Pansy shivered, pulling her sweater closer to ward off the internal chill she could feel creeping up her arms, inadvertently displaying one of the bruises on her wrist.

Blaise took in a sharp breath, "Pansy?" He strode over to where the woman stood, his fingers gripping Pansy's wrist in an attempt to reveal more of her arm.

"Let go of me Zabini!" Pansy snapped, jerking her arm away.

"Shut it Parkinson," Blaise growled, his fingers tightening on her arm, as pushed her sleeve up her arm. There, the dark purple bruise of a man's large hand was clearly visible. That was all the information and evidence Blaise needed. "Oh Pansy…why didn't you come to me?" Blaise said, his dark eyes sad as he met Pansy's.

Pansy shrugged, "I couldn't."

Blaise sighed and wrapped his arms around her, silencing the independent woman.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, looking to Harry for answers. Sighing, Harry bent down to whisper, "Pansy's inheritance was frozen by the Ministry and society shunned her. She had no other method of making money." Ginny's eyes widened before a sad tone took to them as she connected the dots. Ginny loved her husband, and her husband's friends were her friends. To know that one of them had had to resort to such means…

Walking over to her husband and the other woman, Ginny let a hand rest on Blaise's arm. He released Pansy, who turned cautiously to face Mrs. Zabini.

Clearing her throat, Ginny said, "Blaise is going to drop by Harry's orphanage to speak with Mum. He's got to drop some things off for Harry too. But, Hermione's been promising me she'd go to the nail salon and she still hasn't. Do you _see_ the state of my nails? They're awful." Ginny splayed her fingers, looking at them in disgust, throwing Pansy a conversational look. Pansy blinked, not quite sure how to respond.

"I suggest you and I go to the nail salon, get a very nice manipedi, and then we'll go home and have dinner, the three of us? Harry can join us too."

Pansy searched Ginny's eyes, finding only sympathy and surprisingly, soft admiration within them. She met Harry's eyes over Ginny's red hair and relaxed as he gave her an encouraging and reassuring smile. "If you are sure Lady Zabini, I would be honored," Pansy said softly.

Ginny smiled, "Oh none of that. Lady Zabini reminds me of Blaise's mother. Call me Ginny. You won't mind if I call you Pansy, will you?"

Pansy shook her head, smiling slowly at Ginny's nonchalant attitude, releasing a trembling sigh as Blaise gently squeezed her arm in support.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Pansy, "Yes, I remember. And then Ginny and Blaise showed up unexpectedly..."<p>

Pansy shifted on the sofa. "Ginny I met regularly after that. We went shopping, had lunch, had coffee. It was all very pleasurable. And then…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Ginny looked at Pansy as she perused the French dessert menu in front of her. Pansy was once again the striking beauty she had been before, now that she'd gained a bit of her weight back and reclaimed her confidence. Dark hair, hazel eyes, her lips plump and pouty. She was curvaceous, that chest the envy of many a Hogwarts girl in her day. Ginny calmly met Pansy's questioning eyes. "Are you still in love with Blaise?" she asked the other woman bluntly, but not unkindly.

Pansy froze. This was one topic they had avoided in the weeks that she had spent with Ginny. Pansy had simply been happy to have a female friend again, her friendship with Ginny, with the support of Harry, gaining her slow acceptance from Hermione and Luna as well. She had basked in having friends again, true friends who were not out to manipulate her, who she didn't have to analyze at every turn, and had ignored everything else. Including the fact that Ginny was married to the only man she had ever loved.

"What do you mean?" Pansy said slowly.

Ginny gave the other woman a small smile, "I know about you and Blaise. He told me. That you hadn't really broken up but that you weren't together. Only then did I enter into a relationship with him…I don't steal other women's men."

Pansy nodded, "He's right. After the war, more like during…we just sort of …fell apart."

Ginny nodded, her hand resting lightly on top of Pansy's, "But do you love him still?"

Pansy's hands clenched into fists, "Why does it matter?" Pansy rose, her face darkening in anger as she put money down on the table to cover the bill and walked towards the door.

Ginny caught up with the other woman quickly and pulled her into the park nearby. "I need to know Pansy," Ginny entreated, her eyes searching the Slytherin's face.

Pansy stood stiffly, her eyes cold and shuttered. "I would never, ever, try and take Blaise away from you. I'm not that type of woman. I thought we were friends Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "I know." Raising a hand, Ginny cupped Pansy's cheek. "But what if I want to be more than friends?"

Pansy froze as the soft hand came into contact with her cheek. _Was Ginny suggesting…_

"Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and drew the other woman's face towards her, letting herself sigh as her lips finally touched the Slytherin's. Pansy froze before moaning, her arms wrapping around Ginny's waist. Ginny slid her hand down to cup the back of Pansy's neck. Their lips were locked in the moist embrace, tongues were introduced, and they were lost in the sensation of a pleasure unique to a woman's body.

Separating, foreheads pressed together, they gasped for air.

"You've-you've spoken to Blaise about this?"

Ginny nodded, tucking her head against Pansy's neck. "He brought it up. He wants us both and I told him I wanted him and you too. We just had to see if you agreed."Ginny looked up into Pansy's eyes, "Will you? Please? We both care for you."

Pansy shook, "Is it…I mean…do you…I…" Pansy was uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

Ginny smiled, kissing Pansy's cheek lightly, "We want to try and have a relationship between the three of us Pansy. Permanent, unless you wish to leave."

Pansy choked, the idea of being…happy making her throat close up. _Was it possible? Or was she dreaming?_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Pansy in astonishment. Pansy nodded, "I am in a threesome with Blaise and Ginny."<p>

Harry blinked at Pansy blankly, "Wha-what?" Harry hands were clenched, his fingers trembling.

Pansy sighed, "Harry, threesomes are accepted in the Wizarding world. They may not be prolific, but they do happen. Relationships…it's all about love in our world. Of course, monogamous heterosexual relationships are the most common, but homosexual relationships are widespread as well. Who you love, who your magic is compatible with, there are so many different situations that relationships blossom from, so of course, threesomes are just as acceptable."

Harry swallowed, "I…I…"Shaking his head, Harry shoved away thoughts that were threatening to overtake him and make him lose himself, instead focusing on the conversation at hand. "Why don't they—?" Harry's face darkened, "If they're ashamed of you, I swear I'll—"

Pansy laughed, "No, no Harry. But thank you, my hero." Pansy smiled, holding Harry's hand. "No, I just…wasn't sure how serious they were. And I didn't want to make anything awkward at family dinners." Pansy shrugged, "I was rather enjoying being surrounded by so many people that accepted me, after such a long time…I didn't want to risk it."

Harry hugged Pansy, "Oh Pansy." Releasing her, he said, "Why are you telling me now?"

Pansy shifted, "I wasn't sure how'd you take it before. Sometimes people are very opinionated against them and…since I hadn't told anyone else." Pansy shrugged and sighed, "And then…then I realized that you didn't know that threesomes were possible, were accepted, in Wizarding society."

Harry nodded, "I don't know a lot of stuff apparently. You're sure it's accepted?"

Pansy nodded, "Very. I'll get you scholarly evidence if you want?"

Harry laughed, "I think I'm in shock. It'll process tomorrow. Thank you for telling me. For trusting me." Harry's mind was rebelling again though, telling him that there was a very important connection he was failing to make.

Thankfully, Pansy was about to enlighten him.

Pansy nodded, "I'm sure you realize this is important information for you?"

Harry froze, slowly saying, "Why do you say that?"

"I know Harry."

Harry leaned away slowly, "Know what?"

Pansy squeezed Harry's hand, "I know Harry, I know." Giving him a sad look, she said, "I know that for some reason you love Draco and the Professor. You've been in turmoil because of it. I can see it on your face." Gripping the Gryffindor's hands, she continued, her eyes shining with hope for him, "But, I wanted you to know Harry, if they're interested, Harry, you can have them both. You can. You can."

Harry froze and rose quickly, "What…what are you talking about?"

Pansy looked up from the sofa, her eyes sad as she took in the tormented silhouette of her employer, her savior, her friend, "Harry, you can have what you want. You can be happy. It's possible. All you have to do is see if they reciprocate your feelings."

Harry gripped the mantle with both hands, his shoulders tense and slumped, his head bowed, his emotional pain morphing quickly into physical agony. _Oh Pansy, you don't realize…but what you've told me…it changes everything. Everything._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Review please! (I wasn't sure how another threesome happening in this story was going to go over…I actually wrote this chapter before chapter 18…but I was like, uh oh, how did this happen? Let me just say, I figured, if Harry was to ever feel like threesomes weren't totally out there (Muggle raised and all), he had to know of one that existed close to him…)<strong>

**So, press the pretty button!**

**Oh, and Happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Ah, my fantastic reviewers, I do love you so. I really wish I could sit down and respond to every single one :( Actually, I'm afraid if I do, I'll end up revealing too much of my planned plot xD But thank you for reviewing and for all the fave/alert adds. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

Draco woke up the next morning with his mind finally at rest after hours of pouring over books in search of Potter's curse. Late last night, after Severus and Potter both were asleep, Draco had finally stumbled upon a curse that fit the description of Potter's injuries. Dressed and ready for the day, Draco was climbing the stairs to give Potter his potion and inform him of the details of the curse, when he heard loud voices coming from Potter's room.

"Justin, Draco is my healer now. I'm fine. I have perfectly good care available on a 24 hour basis. Draco's staying here to keep watch on me."

"I don't trust that blasted Slytherin and neither should you!"

"Justin, don't you think if Draco was out to kill me he'd have buried me and escaped already?"

"Oh, it's Draco now? Do you make a habit of sleeping with all your Healers? I wonder what Snape has to say about all of this!"

Draco blinked. _What?_

Opening the door, Draco drawled, "What is going on here?"

Potter and Finch-Fletchley froze and turned towards the door. My my my, thought Draco, Potter does have one very fine body. Fit from years of Auror training, Potter was not lean and sinewy like Severus, nor pale and slender like Draco. Instead, he was well muscled, the defining lines of Potter's abdominal muscles simply making Draco's mouth water, and his skin a soft tan. _I may be taken, but I can still enjoy eye candy, can't I? And it would be a crime not to enjoy this tasty sight._

Potter was the first to recover, "Nothing, Justin was just leaving, isn't that right Justin?"

"No!" The healer crossed his arms, a petulant look on his face. "Frankly Malfoy, I don't trust you with Potter's care."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And who are you to decide if I am competent or not? I do believe that's _Harry's_ choice." Draco smirked at the dark look that passed over the other healer's face as Draco used Potter's first name. Enjoying tormenting the Hufflepuff far too much, Draco sauntered over to where Potter stood and put his arm around Potter's waist, stroking his side, and purred "Harry, did this substandard healer get you out of bed when you should be resting?" Draco gave Potter a seductive smile.

Potter blinked in surprise before glaring at him and stepping out of Draco's embrace, "Justin, I said I wanted Draco to be my healer didn't I?"

Finch-Fletchley rolled his eyes, "He's going to murder you in your sleep! He's a dirty, filthy, no good Slytherin!"

Potter narrowed his eyes, "That is enough Justin. I don't know where this is coming from but I will have none of it. Nobody insults Draco or Severus with me around. Apparently, you aren't as much of my friend as I thought you were."

A pained look crossed the Hufflepuff's face as he whispered, "Harry…you know you're much more than that to me."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows as Potter frowned. "That is enough Justin. We agreed to never speak of that again. Now, I suggest you leave."

Finch-Fletchley's face adopted a cruel look, "I see how it is. I'm not good enough for you is it Potter? I wonder, does Snape know how _close _you are with Malfoy? Does he approve? Maybe they share you. You're just their little whore aren't you?" Finch-Fletchley was sneering, which was not an attractive look for him at all.

Draco gaped, seriously worried about the Hufflepuff's wellbeing. Did he not realize that the look on Potter's face was slowly descending into dangerous territory?

Finch-Fletchley clenched his jaw, "I would have given up everything—"

Potter cut him off, "Don't even Justin. You didn't. You lied. I forgave you that once. I've forgotten it. You would be better off not bringing it up again. I will not be as kind."

Finch-Fletchley clenched his fingers together into fists, "Fine Potter. I see how it is. Defending this lowly, disgusting, murderous, nasty Slytherin of a Death Eater. Taking his side instead of mine. Next thing you'll know, you'll be out persecuting muggleborns. Or would you rather call them _mudbloods_?"

Potter shook with anger, "I officially relieve you of your duties as my Healer. Get out. Now."

"I will." Finch-Fletchley threw Draco one last nasty glare, or at least his attempt at one, and then left.

Draco turned to a fuming Potter, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

Potter clenched his jaw, now unlike Finch-Fletchley. "Nothing."

Draco crossed his arms, giving Potter a disbelieving look, "Nothing? Didn't look like nothing. Didn't sound like nothing. In fact, it seemed like your Healer was being overly-personal with you."

Potter rolled his eyes, "I don't owe you any explanations Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Actually, you do. If interacting with Healer Finch-Fletchley is going to cause a daily magical outburst, for your health, I do in fact, need to know."

"That's nonsense," Potter growled.

Draco smirked, "Actually, it's not. I can, in fact, get permission to Body Bind you, tie you to your bed and dose you with _Veritaserum_ and ask you all the questions I want. For your wellbeing, of course."

It was then that Severus glided in with their breakfast. "Indeed. What a wonderful idea Draco! I can think of a number of questions I would like answered by Mr. Potter here," there was a hint of steel in Severus's voice and Potter threw him a glare.

Draco glanced between the two before filing the moment away for later analysis. For now, he wanted to know what was up with Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Man Who Refused to Bloody Die.

"You could try," Potter hissed.

Draco smiled, "Or, you know, I could simply not tell you all about the curse Vela put you under."

Potter's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

Draco smirked, leaning forward a bit, a mischievous, evil glint in his eyes, "Try me."

Potter crossed his arms and scowled at the Slytherin, "Fine." Draco was sure he heard a "bastard Slytherin gossipmongers" muttered under Potter's breath. "It's not really of much interest." Potter popped a piece of bacon in his mouth, "Nine months ago, I met Justin at the hospital and we hit it off. A few days later we went out for drinks, then lunch, and one thing led to another. We then a slight disagreement and we broke up and that was that."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Oh no you don't Potter. I need details."

Potter rolled his eyes, "Why?"

Draco smirked, "In case Healer Finch-Fletchley decides to provoke you. I need to know when and how that might occur so as to prevent it." Feeling decidedly sinister, Draco summoned Potter's file and conjured a quill, "And I'm taking notes."

Potter scowled and seemed to contemplate the request for a moment longer.

Deciding that a little more persuasion may be necessary, Draco said casually, "Of course, if I know that there is past…personal relations that may be cause for worry in terms of Finch-Fletchley's care of you, I can also file for his removal as your Healer. It'll also give me more legal rights in terms of being your Healer. Since you've previously stated that I cannot be your Healer." Draco narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Potter, still a bit angry about that stipulation.

Potter rolled his eyes before muttering, "Justin failed to inform me that he was concurrently engaged to Hannah Abbot."

Severus choked on his coffee while Draco looked up and gave Potter a disbelieving stare, "No!"

Potter startled and looked at the two in surprise. "Um…yes?"

Draco folded his arms, "Bastard."

Potter looked between the two, "Uh…"

Severus dabbed his mouth with his napkin, "Adultery, especially during an engagement, is highly…frowned upon in Wizarding society."

Potter widened his eyes, "Oh." With a sigh, he mumbled, "Yet another thing that I don't know about Wizarding society."

* * *

><p>Harry shifted uncomfortably on his bed. For some reason both Snape and Malfoy were in his room, eating breakfast calmly, and making casual conversation with him, like it was an everyday thing. It was mindboggling.<p>

Now Malfoy, terribly vulnerable to gossip and who obviously couldn't help himself, asked, "Does Abbot know?"

Harry paused and shifted again, "Well…we didn't really do much, Justin and I. I found out before it got too…serious. So I told him that we were never to speak of it. Besides, if anyone had noticed we simply seemed to be a couple of good friends."

Malfoy sniffed, "Well, frankly Potter, if a man cheats on his fiancé once, he's likely to do it again. Especially if he cheats with the opposite sex."

Harry shrugged.

Malfoy took a sip of coffee, "Besides, now you'll never know if a threesome with Abbot and Finch-Fletchley. Though, he's doesn't look like he'd be all that great in bed."

Harry choked on his coffee, "Excuse me?"

Malfoy looked up from his mug, giving Harry a look that clearly stated that he should know what Malfoy was talking about, "A threesome Potter. You know, three people, one bed…"

Harry blinked, "Ah. Oh. Yea." Inwardly Harry was wrestling with Malfoy's easy suggestion of threesomes.

_You are not helping matters at all Draco._

Harry shrugged again, "Well, I did let it drop to her friends that he was interested in more than just her…but for some reason they didn't seem surprised. I'm pretty sure she knows and either doesn't care, or doesn't believe it."

Malfoy sighed and shook his head, "Women." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Are the two of you done gossiping about Potter's love life?" Snape snarked, folding his arms over his knees and giving them a quite put upon look. "We do have more important things to discuss."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and threw Harry an exasperated look, to which Harry replied with a smirk. It was at that moment that the three men froze, realizing the casualness of their conversation. The camaraderie in their words was obvious, and Malfoy seemed to visibly cringe at his own behavior while Harry quickly wrapped himself up in his concealing attitude, weaving his Auror-persona about him once again.

Coughing slightly, Harry said, "So, you, uh, figured out what curse Vela used?"

Malfoy cleared his throat, reverting back to his normal attitude. "Yes. Or at least what it seems like. It's _Vulnus Dominus. _Master the wounds." Malfoy scowled, "She's twisted the original intent actually. It was supposed to bind a Healer and his patient together in the worst of situations so that the patient's pain was in the Healer's hands. For example, in situations where a cure was not imminent, it stopped the patient's pain, giving them momentary peace. It didn't prevent the effects of whatever curse they were under, and in many situations simply amplified the condition the next time the Healer 'released' the patient, but in situations where it was clear the patient was going to die, it gave them enough time to say goodbye to loved ones without being in dire pain." Harry and Snape nodded, though both wondered how this spell had morphed into the curse that Vela had cast on Harry. "I suspect that Vela, being the Dark Witch that she is, distorted the intent of the spell. Most spells can turn dark if a negative intention is used, and the book does say that there was a history of the misuse of the spell, which caused it to go out of fashion. And a witch as well versed in the Dark Arts as Vela would know how to twist the spell into the malignant curse that we see on Potter. Problem is, we do not know if she used the exact spell and her intentions changed its effects, or if she altered the spell itself."

Harry swallowed, "Is there any way to stop it?"

Malfoy paused, "That's where it gets tricky. The Healers would release their patients, so there was no reason for the patients to forcefully remove themselves from the spell. There's very little literature regarding the Dark uses of the spell."

Harry groaned, "So, basically, I'm fucked?"

Malfoy snorted, "Depends. We could attempt to remove you from the bond using various bond severing potions, all of which are Dark and probably highly illegal…"

Harry sighed, "If she dies?"

Malfoy nodded, "Then the spell is invalid."

* * *

><p>Draco and Severus left Potter with his thoughts and retreated to their bedroom.<p>

"I'm going to go to the hospital today."

Severus nodded, "I should probably work on some of my commissioned potions. I would like to read that book though, with the spell in it."

Draco nodded, giving Severus an odd look, "What are you preoccupied with now?"

Severus gave Draco a look, "Why would someone be in the infirmary for a month?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrow, "Long term injury. Long term recovery. Perhaps a coma, like me."

Severus cocked his head, "A coma? Like you?"

Draco gave Severus a funny look, "What do you mean 'like you', Severus? Remember, I was in a coma for a month, summer before seventh year. You told me all about how I was attacked and then went into a coma, remember?"

Severus nodded, although he couldn't remember the scene which Draco described. He adopted a contemplative look. "Oh, yes," he murmured, a faraway look in his eyes.

Draco frowned, "Severus?"

Severus turned to Draco, "Draco, your memory, it was right after you left the infirmary, yes?"

Draco nodded, confusion plain on his face.

"I need to see this memory."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Severus, you were there…"

Severus nodded, "Yes, yes, but your memory will be tinged with your feelings at the time. I have a theory…but I need your memory."

Draco frowned, "What? A theory about what?"

Severus nodded, "Yes…yes...it all makes sense! Draco, the memory, I need the memory!"

Draco looked at Severus incomprehensibly, "What?"

Severus gave Draco a withering look, "Draco, you are being purposefully obtuse. The memory! Quickly!"

Draco shook his head and raised his wand to gently extract the memory. Placing it in a vial, Draco handed it to Severus. "Yes, yes, Draco, this will solve everything!" And, pecking his lover quickly on the cheek, Severus left for his lab, muttering to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to getting dressed. There was no reasoning with Severus once his brain had caught onto an idea. At that point the thoughts in the man's brain were going too fast for lowly mortals like Draco to comprehend.

* * *

><p>Severus paused in the corridor and leaned towards the bedroom to listen for Draco. When the bathroom shower began to run, Severus smirked, <em>The Mad Scientist Act. Works every time.<em>

Shutting himself up in his lab, Severus drew out his Pensieve and placed Draco's memory within the runic stone bowl. With a deep breath, Severus entered the memory…

_Severus and Draco sat in his sitting room at Hogwarts, Draco blinking slightly as he awoke on Severus's couch._

"_Draco?"_

_Draco turned his head, "Severus? Is…what happened?"_

_Severus gave him a small smile, "Your mind is still recovering. You were in a coma. After you got the Dark Mark, you went on a raid. Someone hit you with a curse that you've been recovering from for the last month."_

_Draco's eyebrows shot up, "A month?"_

_Severus nodded. _

_Present day Severus walked around his sitting room, taking in the scene. Draco and he were at the coffee table; he in the armchair and Draco on the sofa. Glancing up, Severus followed his memory self's quick glance towards the door to his darkened private lab where he was surprised to see a shadow in the sliver of the open doorway. And that was when his eye caught on the Pensieve sitting on his desk. It was full of silvery wisps of memories. But the most important thing was that although it wasn't his, he recognized the Pensieve._

Severus gasped as he withdrew from the memory, his mind racing.

It was the Pensieve he had used to watch Vela's graveyard attack on Potter.

_Which meant that Potter had this Pensieve. _

He began to pace the length of his lab.

Draco's memory of the last month before this scene had been blurred, indistinct…

Then those memories in the Pensieve had been Draco's.

And if Potter had that Pensieve, then Potter must have Draco's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so Severus figured it out. But like someone said, he's a bloody spy. I'd be very disappointed in him if it took him much longer. (He's already been a bit distracted…)<strong>

**Review please! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the fantasmical reviews you wonderful wonderful people! You just make me day! And the alert/fave adds aren't too bad either ;) Thank you ItachiMer for your help and encouragement! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. So, they had to kill Vela to release him from the spell, or at least lock her up so she could never get out and reactivate the curse, Justin was either jealous or crazy, and Draco and Severus found threesomes normal.

_Dear Merlin, help me. I'm never going to make it through this week._

How was it possible to have these many life altering events in one week?

Fate was against him. Scowling at his surroundings, Harry began to move around the room, pulling robes and shoes out of the closet and preparing for the day. He could not stay in this house for a moment longer. Harry was going to lose his mind. And all his secrets.

But what to do? Where to go?

Luckily, the answer was made for him. A chestnut colored owl flew in through the window and a red Howler was placed in his lap. Wincing as he recognized the handwriting on the front, Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the low, disappointed voice of Remus Lupin came through.

_Harry James Potter. You get married, get attacked, end up in the hospital, and then get attacked again and DO NOT INFORM ME? That is it young man. I see that my time in the States has made you lax in your attitude towards informing me of the events occurring in your life. Lucky for you, I already had plans to move back. I will be arriving at Grimmauld Place at precisely 12 pm. Have your excuses ready! _

Harry winced. He had hoped not to bother Remus with the mundane happenings of his life. The werewolf had enough to deal with. Tonks and Remus had split after their brief but happy interlude that had concluded with the birth of a wonderful child and them amicably parting ways. Personally, Harry had always thought that Remus had a thing for Sirius but never had had the courage to ask him. Tonks, on the other hand, was now happily dating Charlie Weasley and pursuing a career as an Auror in Romania in order to stay near him. Her job left her little time to take care of a small child, and after weeks of trials and arguing with the Ministry, Remus, with Harry's glowing endorsement and the fact that he was Teddy's godfather, had been given custody of Teddy.

Ten months ago, Remus had been offered a teaching job at the Salem Institute in the States where werewolves were not so widely persecuted. Harry had hoped that by only giving Remus _good _news, he'd be able to assuage all of Remus's concerns about leaving him behind in Britain.

Apparently, all of his careful manipulations had just gone up in flames.

* * *

><p>At exactly noon, the parlor <em>Floo<em> activated and Remus Lupin stepped through, charcoal robes new for once, a silent, angry expression on his face.

Harry had almost fainted in relief when he'd realized that Snape was holed up in his lab and Malfoy had gone to the hospital. They had picked the perfect day to resume their normal daily functions.

"Remus," Harry said, smiling nervously, awkwardly standing in front of the fireplace.

Remus glared at him for a moment before enfolding the younger man in a tight embrace. Harry clung to the man he considered a godfather, reveling in the parental love he felt in those arms.

"You didn't bring Teddy?" Harry said softly, braced for the scolding he knew he deserved.

"Next time I will. This time I'm here to give you a piece of my mind!," Remus growled, crossing his arms. "What exactly were you thinking, not telling me anything!"

Harry winced, "I know, I know…I just didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me?" Remus said, incredulously, "Harry, you got married! To Severus! Events like those are generally announced to family at least!"

Harry sighed, "Yes, I got married…but only because I had to. There was this contract, ancient really, it said I had to marry the youngest Snape…long story short, Snape and I are married, but Snape is with Malfoy."

Remus looked at Harry in surprise, "Lucius?"

Shaking his head, Harry gave Remus a wry smile, "No, Draco."

Remus froze, "What?"

Harry nodded, his fingers twisting in Remus's robe, "Yea."

And suddenly it all came pouring out, Vela's crazy love, Snape's snooping, the damned photograph, Pansy and threesomes, everything just fell from his mouth into his godfather's ears. He always forgot how relieved he felt after telling Remus everything.

"Oh Harry," Remus whispered, embracing Harry once more. "I knew I shouldn't have left you here…"

Harry laughed, "Ah, Remus, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Remus gave him a sad smile, "Yes, but I should've been here to help you with all this. At the least, I should have been here to tell you about wizarding customs and beliefs about things like threesomes. Especially in your situation."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't tell you, it's not your fault. But you're here now, that's what matters."

Remus smiled, ruffling Harry's hair, "So, Vela Lestrange is in love with you?"

Harry winced, "Yea, Snape said—" Harry broke off, remembering the earlier part of his conversation with Snape that day.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

Harry swallowed deeply, raising pained eyes to meet Remus's amber ones, "Remus…Snape told me how…how Dad humiliated him for being gay."

Remus's eyes widened before he nodded slowly, "Yes, he did."

Harry swallowed again, "Would Dad have…" He couldn't even voice his concern, afraid that saying it aloud would make it true.

Remus sighed, clasping Harry's hand in his, "No, no he wouldn't have. Harry, James never had anything against being gay. He was open to it. James, simply, always found a way to humiliate Severus no matter what it was about. But, know this, your father loved you, and would have continued to love you, no matter who you were."

Harry choked back a sob, his heart relaxing as he finally, finally, got some reassurance that his parents would not have cared who he loved.

Remus folded his arms over his chest once more, "I am, however, disappointed in you, Harry James Potter. You didn't even tell me about your promotion! I found out from Kingsley over dinner! Along with the attacks and this Vela. I looked like a right idiot, and a negligent godfather, when he told me and I didn't know what he was talking about!"

Harry winced and bit his lip, "I just didn't want to bother you. Teaching and Teddy were so important…"

Remus took both of Harry's hands in his and spoke calmly, "Harry Potter. I may not have been the godfather that your parents chose for you, but after Sirius" Remus broke off to swallow deeply, "after Sirius died, I took it upon myself to be the godfather he couldn't. We are family, Harry, and it is devastating for me to find out that you've been in and out of the hospital and no one even THOUGHT to tell me!"

Harry winced again, feeling immense guilt over the fact that he had obviously worried the other man, "I'm sorry Remus. I'll be better now! I promise!"

Remus chuckled lightly, sighing, and hugged Harry once more, Harry's answer reminding him of something Teddy would say.

Harry smirked evilly, as Remus's comment from before processed, "_Kingsley_? Tell me Remus, why were you talking to Kingsley? Better yet, why were you having _dinner_ with Kingsley?"

Remus's cheeks turned pink as he coughed to clear his throat. "Kingsley and I are friends. We have dinner together once in a while."

However, his tone suggest far more than friendship was between the two men. And Harry, noticing a topic that would neatly divert Remus's attention, couldn't help but take advantage of it. "Sure, you're _just_ friends. Uh huh. Friends who have _intimate_ dinners."

Remus choked on the water he was drinking, his amber eyes wide with a hint of panic, "Who told you it was intimate!"

Harry smirked, "You did."

Remus glowered as he used a napkin to soak up the spilled water, his cheeks deepening to a nice cherry red. Coughing again uncomfortably, Remus sighed, "I was unsure how to approach the topic with you. About how…"

"You're quite obviously gay?" Harry completed, his amusement apparent in his grin. Sobering a bit, he toned the smile down and asked, "I'd always gotten the feeling you were, but then the thing with Tonks…?"

Remus sighed, "Dora was my last attempt at finding some sort of normalcy in my life. I apparently have a terrible choice in men and always go for the ones that have the craziest, most insane lives."

Harry smiled, taking pity on his godfather, "Like Sirius? And Kingsley, for that matter."

Remus looked at Harry sadly, "I didn't know how you would react to that. Sirius was what I would call an equal opportunity lover. He had his fair share of men and women both. But, yes, I was his lover for a time. When you yourself came out, I was still with Tonks, and then I just wasn't sure how to tell you"

Harry laughed, "Shouldn't that have been my line when I came out?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I do believe you said 'Girls just don't do it for me Remus. I guess that means I'm into boys.'"

Harry flushed, "Oy! I was seventeen! And you still remember that?"

Remus laughed, "It was the most amusing thing I'd heard in weeks."

Harry smiled, "Well, let me ease your fears. I love you still Remus, even if you are dating my boss."

Remus glared at Harry, blushing again, "I am not dating Kingsley!"

Harry smirked and nodded, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation. There would be no convincing Harry otherwise.

Harry grinned as he saw the acceptance in Remus's eyes, "So, can I come over and see Teddy? Are you staying with Andromeda?"

Remus nodded, "Hmm, yes. Very awkward living with your former mother-in-law, but she wanted to see her grandson so I'm suffering through it."

Laughing, Harry stood, "So, shall we?"

Remus frowned and put his hand on Harry's arm, tugging him back into the chair, "Harry….the photograph?"

Harry froze as he was reminded, once again, of what Snape now suspected.

Wrapping an arm around Harry, Remus began to say, softly, "I know that living with the two men that—"

Harry clamped his hand over Remus's mouth, his eyes widely flying between the two doors.

"Harry?"

Harry glared at Remus and hissed, "Remus! They both live here! What if they OVERHEAR!" Harry waved his wand to cast a silent _Muffliato_ and then waved his hand for Remus to continue, his breathing normaling again.

"As I was saying, living with the two men that you had such strong feelings for cannot be easy. And…especially since Severus is with Draco, who you were very close to." Remus paused and glanced down at Harry, "I may not know the details but I've seen that photograph Harry, and I know what it looks like. I'm surprised Severus hasn't figured it out yet." With a sigh Remus took Harry's hand and rubbed it gently, "When Ronald Wealsey, the most dense man in the universe, sends me a letter requesting I stage an intervention, I know there's something wrong."

Harry's eyes widened as he turned a lovely shade of magenta, "Ron is so dead."

"Even I only know so much, because of that spell and because I've seen the photograph, but even I can tell that these secrets have been eating away at you. Your relationships never last, you don't even try half the time." Harry opened his mouth to object but Remus silenced his with a look, "Don't deny it Harry. You know it's true." Harry shifted and sighed, and Remus gave him a moment before saying, "Perhaps if you tell Severus whatever it is you're hiding, it will help you move on. And, truthfully, I think keeping this secret is doing you more harm than good. I can imagine the emotional strain it must put on you." Tugging him closer into a hug, Remus whispered, "You of all people, Harry, deserve to be happy. If you can give up your secrets, then perhaps your heart can move on." Remus pressed a kiss to Harry head, and murmured into the boy's wild hair, "I just want to see you happy cub. It's been too long. And it's been long enough."

* * *

><p>Severus brewed absentmindedly for hours, his mind incapable of wrapping itself around the insanity he had stumbled upon.<p>

There were only so many reasons Potter would have Draco's memories. Only so many reasons that Severus would have trusted Potter with them.

Bottling the Pepper Up he'd made for Poppy, Severus drew his robes close to him and swept up the stairs intent on confronting Potter, possibly insulting him in an angry rage, then proceeding to tie him to a chair, shove _Veritaserum_ down his throat, find those memories and figure out what the hell he was missing.

Severus Snape was only so patient.

Unfortunately, Severus found Potter's room devoid of the blasted, irritating, annoying, confounding brat.

And a brat Potter was. No matter how absolutely delicious he looked in Slytherin green pajamas.

Severus ignored his own rambling thoughts as his eyes keenly analyzed every section of the room. Was Potter hiding the memories here? Or were they locked up in Gringotts?

Fingers brushing against the small table near the doorway, a note for them left there, Severus contemplated where Potter would put such obviously important and precious memories.

_Gone to see Teddy. Will be back after dinner. I took my potions with me. -HP_

Barely restraining himself from banging his head against the wall, Severus sighed as he silently prayed that Vela Lestrange didn't track Potter to wherever Lupin and his spawn were staying.

Rubbing his forefinger against his lips, Severus returned to pondering the situation. If Potter was keeping the Pensieve in the house, it made sense that the memories were here too.

But how to find them…

Severus's eyes honed in on the locked upper drawer of the nightstand. If the Pensieve was in the second drawer…what was in the first? Tugging gently on the drawer handle, he affirmed that the drawer was indeed locked.

"What are you doing Snape?" Severus spun around to come face to face with an angry Potter. "_Snooping _again? I am telling you, you won't like what you find. Stop this."

_Well Potter, you're not the only one who has reason to be angry_. Striding over to the Gryffindor, Severus clenched his long fingers in Potter's collar and hauled him up, shoving him against the wall. His voice low and dark, Severus let his eyes blaze with the frustration and anger that was burning within him. "Potter. You stole Draco's memories."

Potter's eyes widened, "What?"

"Don't lie to me!" Severus snarled, nose to nose with Potter, "Draco says he was in a coma for a month before his seventh year. Something I apparently told him, yet I do not remember this little incident."

Pressing his body close to Potter's, Severus whispered darkly, "Tell me Potter. Tell me what happened."

Potter pursed his lips, "I can't."

"Bullshit," Potter's eyes widened at Severus low, dangerous hiss. "You and I know that is completely untrue. You cannot tell me what it is that you are hiding. But how we hid it, you can tell me that. The parameters of the spell will allow that."

Potter clenched his jaw, "Snape, I am warning you one last time. Let me go. You don't want to know this. I'm telling you, you don't."

"You have memories of Draco's that he does not remember having. Where is your Gryffindor morality now Potter?" Severus snarled again, his fingers pressing down on Potter's throat.

Suddenly he was thrown across the room, foreign magic burning against his skin as he was slammed against the opposite wall.

"Stop. Please Snape. Please. Just. Stop." Potter was practically begging him, colorful, immensely powerful magic swirling around him as he fought apparent anger and misery.

Severus frowned, his anger lowering to a simmer. Threatening Potter was just going to end up with him being slammed against more furniture. Time to change tactics.

"Potter…you and I both know it is ethically wrong for you to hold these memories without informing Draco. Especially since he has no idea that you have them. Something I still do not understand."

Potter laughed bitterly, "Snape, you don't know what you're doing. Once you open this Pandora's Box…you're not going to like what you find."

Severus was starting to get very anxious. _What exactly was it that Potter was hiding? How could it be that dangerous?_

"Potter, you must realize that this a quandary I do not wish to be in, but I am, nonetheless. The memories you have are of my lover, are apparently of very important events, and you seem to feel that they will alter the status quo. Surely you understand my predicament? I cannot, in good will, allow you to continue to deceive Draco."

Potter sighed and held his head in his hands as he sunk onto the bed. Sighing, he murmured, "I can't tell you what is in those memories Snape."

Severus frowned, "What can you tell me? You know I will simply continue to hound you until I find everything. This much even you ought to realize."

Potter laughed, "I know you well enough to know that Snape. These memories…they are not bad. They are not…dangerous. Well…" Potter sighed, "I'm not explaining this very well."

Severus sat slowly in an armchair, steepling his fingers. It seemed he had finally worn down Potter's resolve to keep him in the dark. "It is seven thirty. Draco will be gone for another one and half hours. Take all the time you need." Severus was far too intrigued in the memories to let this chance go. If being nice to Potter was going to help, by Merlin, he'd do it!

Potter sighed and rubbed his face, "I can tell you that even if I were to give Draco his memories back, he couldn't…have them back in his head."

Severus cocked his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Potter shook his head, "We screwed up Severus."

Severus flinched at the use of his first name, his eyes narrowing as Potter looked out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. It was obvious that he was remembering the past. _Hmm…so, Potter is using Draco's and my first name. In the past he was comfortable enough to do so? Perhaps I even gave him permission. _Severus filed away the possible clue as Potter continued.

"We removed Draco's memories and then cast the spell. You told Draco that he was in a coma and he left." Potter gave him an assessing look, "I presume you watched that scene and that's how you made your conclusions?"

Severus nodded slowly, wary of what Potter was about to tell him.

Potter sighed, "At first it seemed like whatever we did was fine. And then things happened, you guys left, and I was left with Draco's memories." Potter pursed his lips, "I didn't know what to do with them. And then…I began reading research done on the inner workings of the mind." Potter closed his eyes, but not before Severus caught the emotional pain that passed through them, "Pensieves can be used because even when we remove a memory, although the details of the exact event are now absent from our minds, we still have a vague remembrance of what the memory was of. Enough to be able to place it in our minds once again." Frowning, Potter rubbed his cheek, turning his head to face Severus, "Think of it…as a zipper."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, _a zipper? The intricacies of the mind analogous to something so Muggle and mundane?_

Potter shrugged, "It's the best analogy. Zippers have two sides. They fit precisely together, that's why they close. When you remove a memory it's like taking away half of the zipper. So, when you put it back in your mind, the half that was left there binds with the half the zipper you took out, and you seamlessly remember the event."

Severus nodded, understanding the premise of Potter's explanation. The books on the brain and the mind in Potter's shelves now made sense.

"But, when we cast the _Fidelius_ on those memories, we basically shielded those half zippers in Draco's mind, making him forget even the vague remembrance of those memories."

Frowning, Severus shifted in his seat, his mind starting to connect the dots that Potter was handing him.

"Now he has eight years of memories on top of those hidden zippers. At first, it wouldn't have mattered as much because it was less time between the removal of the memories and when he was supposed to get them back."

Severus sat back, understanding now the consequences of their apparent actions, "But he did not. And now that those recollections are cloaked by new memories…"

Potter nodded, "If we were to give him those memories back, it could cause a number of terrible side effects. He could forget the last eight years, he could forget everything! He might lose all or part of his Healer training." Potter turned to Severus, giving him a harsh look, "He might forget you and all that you are to him."

Severus looked at Potter in surprise, "You mean…"

Potter turned towards Severus, giving him a pleading look, "Snape, those memories…they are not worth eight years of Draco's life."

Severus cocked his head, "And yet, those memories are obviously important to you." Keen eyes took in the tense figure, and Severus finally voiced the question that had been ringing in his brain for hours, "Potter, when did Draco's wellbeing become so important to you? When did Draco become so important to you?"

He was not prepared, however, for the stunned expression that appeared on Potter's face, nor for the way the Gryffindor's face turned pale or for his eyes to roll back into his head and his body to crumple onto the floor, unconscious.

Severus sat frozen.

_Oops._

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I had a question that I thought I might clarify for everyone, in case anyone else was similarly confused.**

_The reason Severus didn't just marry Draco is that it isn't marriage that invalidates the contract, it's the child. Since James had a child before he was 25, the contract immediately shifted to the YOUNGEST Potter, which is Harry. So, when Harry is about to turn 25 he is the youngest Potter in existence and Severus is the youngest Snape. If Severus wanted to make the contract invalid, he'd have to have a child._

**And, **

**Jldcat:**_ I was unsure what your question was, but if it was the fact that Harry is married to Severus while Severus is in a relationship with Draco…Harry married Severus because of the contract and Draco knows…that's why they're all living together (Ch1-2). Feel free to leave me a review if that's not what you were wondering! :)_

**This chapter was especially difficult for me to write, so please, review and let me know what you think! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me. **

**A/N: Sorry guys, just came back to school so I'm still settling back in. But, I've got this chapter for you! (And I think you're going to like it xD) Thank you my FANTASMIC reviewers, you have truly astounded me with the sheer number of reviews that I've received. I am deeply humbled. Thank you for the fave/alert adds too, I'm amazed at how many ppl are following this story. I hope I can deliver x.x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

Harry opened his eyes once again to a dark room and soft whispers. Steadying his breathing, Harry attempted to come of his sleep-induced fog while still pretending to be asleep. Frankly, he had had quite enough of waking up to the enigmatic Slytherins just watching him, and thought he was better off faking his slumber.

Until the hissing voices near him began to process.

"What the hell Severus? I come back and Potter is just lying here, turning blue?"

"I do not know what happened, Draco. We were simply discussing something before he fell unconscious."

"Oh really. You expect me to believe that."

"Yes, I do. It is the truth."

"I doubt it."

"That would be your problem then Draco."

"Severus Tobias Snape, I'm going to check Potter once more and then you're going to explain to me exactly what is going on here."

Judging by the sharp retreating footsteps, Snape was probably billowing out of the room, clearly not very happy at being told off by his younger lover.

"Potter? You awake?" Opening his eyes slowly, Harry blinked and turned his head to see the concerned face of Draco Malfoy at his bedside.

"What—?" He whispered, rising in bed. To his surprise, Malfoy gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"No getting up yet Potter. Lucky for you, your magic is reviving itself, which could be the reason you fell unconscious. However, it seems likely there are other reasons for your collapse," Malfoy said as a matter of fact, his eyes assessing Harry's expression. "Were Severus and you having a particularly trying conversation?"

Harry shook his head, lying, "No, I think I'm just a bit tired. I'll go to sleep I think." Harry paused as he shifted the bedclothes around, "So, I can do normal things tomorrow?"

A frown deepening on his face, Malfoy reluctantly nodded, "Yes, but I would still recommend you don't exhaust yourself. You'll just end up in the same condition again."

Relieved that he could move around normally tomorrow, Harry nodded absentmindedly, "Mmk."

The Slytherin nodded, unexpected concern still alight in his eyes, "Are you sure you're alright Potter? You were turning blue pretty fast there."

Harry looked up in surprise, inappropriate warmth filling his heart at the concern he saw in the pale face, "I'm fine. Thanks though."

* * *

><p>Draco walked towards the door, still contemplating a number of things when Potter whispered, "May I ask you a question Malfoy?"<p>

Draco turned and shrugged, "Sure."

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you and Snape…"

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Get together?" Potter blushed and nodded. Draco sat in the armchair and folded his hands together, "Tit for tat Potter. I'll answer your question if you'll answer one of mine."

Potter paused and pursed his lips in thought before nodding slowly. Obviously, the man was too curious to care.

Smirking, Draco said, "It was a slow process. We were in constant contact because of the Death Eaters and our spying. We told each other nearly everything, we trusted each other above anyone else. There was no one else that knew who we truly were, knew _us._ And then one day I couldn't hide my attraction in time and he noticed. I almost fainted in embarrassment but then he came closer and closer and he kissed me. And we were lost."

Potter nodded, his eyes looking out the window, "I can imagine."

Settling his chin on his steepled fingers, Draco asked, "Why is it that there isn't anyone?"

Potter's forehead wrinkled and he cocked his head in the most adorable way, "Huh?"

Draco shrugged, "I mean, you have plenty of prospects, you're hardly hard on the eyes, and you're not some sadistic crazy gay man. So why no significant other?"

Potter's eyes widened and he looked away, "I have my reasons."

Snorting, Draco said, "I can tell. That's not an answer."

Potter was silent for so long that Draco didn't think he'd answer. Finally, the Gryffindor softly said, "You love Snape, yes?"

Raising an eyebrow, Draco drawled, "Would I go along with all this if I didn't?"

Potter nodded, his eyes still gazing out the window, "I can imagine how much you love him. It started off slow, at first simply a physical attraction. Stress of war and sexual release were the only ways to forget for a moment. But being with him is unlike any connection you have ever felt. He laughs and your heart is so light it might float away. He smiles and you sigh because the emotion is too much for you to hold inside. Your eyes meet his and it is as if your souls know each other. When they sparkle you are lost in them, and time passes by, forgotten. When you're with him, you feel safe, protected, like nothing in the world can hurt you. In his arms, you feel invincible. And when you touch, your magic sings, for the two of you are in perfect harmony."

Draco gaped as Potter voiced emotions Severus and he had never spoken of, but undoubtedly felt for each other. _How could Potter know?_

Sad green eyes turned to him, "Once you have felt a love like that, Draco, everything else is simply a shadow of what you once had. No other love will ever compare, and no other love will ever be the same."

For the first time, Draco felt a well of sadness for the Gryffindor. Nobody deserved to lose something like that. Draco's heart clenched at the idea of losing Severus, "Harry…" Draco breathed, moving to gently touch Harry's knee, "What happened?"

Harry gave him a small smile, "We could not be together. It wasn't meant to be I suppose."

Frowning, Draco said, "Did he feel the same way?"

Harry smiled, "He did, once. And then it was gone." It was obvious that the Gryffindor did not want to speak of the time.

"And there was never anyone else?"

Harry swallowed, "I thought there was. But he was similarly unattainable." Taking a deep breath, Harry gave Draco a wry smile, "Cherish what you have Draco. Losing it will be more than you can bear." Clearing his throat, Harry said, "I think I'm going to sleep now."

Draco nodded, wanting to give the emotional Gryffindor his space, and left, buried in his own thoughts.

"Draco?" Severus frowned at the sad expression on his lover's face. "Is Potter okay?"

Draco looked up and then, suddenly, he engulfed Severus in his arms, burying his face in Severus's throat.

"Draco?"

Pulling away, Draco raised his silver eyes to meet Severus concerned black ones, "I'm such a prat."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And this is new how?"

Draco gave a small laugh.. "I asked Potter why there wasn't anyone in his life. And he told me…that he'd been in love once, the way he described it…it was so odd, it was like he was describing how I felt about you."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Indeed?"

Draco nodded, "The emotion in his voice, it was astounding. And then, apparently, they couldn't be together." Draco shook his head, "Blasted Potter. He's the only one that can manage to make me feel bad for someone!"

Severus smiled wryly, "Was it that moving?"

Draco nodded raising his gaze, "Look."

Raising an eyebrow in question, once Draco's nodded, Severus casted a silent, wandless, _Legilimens_ and watched the scene in Draco's head, gently withdrawing at the point when Draco left Potter's room.

"I…I am speechless. Emotions are a Gryffindor's expertise, no doubt, but words are not. He expresses himself quite eloquently. It is shocking."

Draco nodded, "He obviously felt very deeply for the man."

Severus nodded.

Stepping away, Draco narrowed his eyes and frowned, "And, Severus, would you care to explain what exactly you and Potter were talking about that led to him falling unconscious in his room?"

Onyx eyes glanced, gaze sharpening, "You would not understand Draco."

"Oh? Really. Try me Severus. You're the one who keeps telling me we should look out for Potter and all. And yet, at every turn, I feel like you've been causing half of his debilitating attacks," challenged Draco, clearly unimpressed with Severus's answer.

Elegant hands clenched, Severus sighed tersely, "I cannot tell you Draco. I…have a theory about something. Once I know that it is true, I shall inform you. Not before."

"Not even when it's my patient you're fucking with?"

Glaring at the blonde Severus sneered, "Well excuse me Draco. I did not realize that your _patient's_ wellbeing was more important than your lover's."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare Severus Snape. I'm not falling for this one again. You're just trying to make me angry so I'll forget about the question."

Severus pursed his lips in frustration.

Shoulders slumping, Draco took one of Severus's clenched hands in his. He was finished fighting with Severus about Potter. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll let it go for now. But, if it happens again..." Draco trailed off threateningly.

Severus squeezed Draco's hand, even as his chest ached oddly at the lies he was telling his lover. _But if Draco knew…_ "I promise. I will inform you of everything."

Draco bit his lip, "You realize you're scaring me here Severus? This all sounds perfectly ominous. Not reassuring at all."

Years of experience spying kicking in, Severus plastered a playful smile on his face and tugged on Draco's hand to draw him close, "You have no reason to worry Draco. It is not important at all. It is simply an interesting intellectual dilemma."

Draco rolled his eyes as he straddled Severus hips, "Oh? More interesting than me?" Teeth gently nipping Severus's ear, Draco twined his arms about Severus's neck.

With a growl, Severus flipped them over and passionately attacked Draco's laughing lips.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd think about this puzzlesome problem. For now, a bit of stress-relief._

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Severus Snape awoke, gasping for air as his brain finally put the last few pieces of the puzzle together. While he had slept, his conversations with Potter had woven together with the conversation he had had with Draco and the scene he had witnessed in Draco's mind.<p>

_Harry Potter had been in love with Draco Malfoy. _

_And Draco Malfoy had loved him back._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me. **

**A/N: And I return from the dead! Sorry my lovely readers, semester started again and I've been swamped with work, and then my muse left me :( It seems, however, that there's something about midterm season that jump starts my creative side :) So, finally, here I am with this next chapter. Thank you everyone for the RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME reviews. Every time I see how many reviews, faves, and alerts this story has, I have a minor fainting spell xD Hopefully you haven't left me since it's been sooooooooooooooooo long :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<span>

Harry gasped, waking up suddenly as his limbs prickled with an odd sensation. Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry tried to relax, his hands grasping for his glasses. Upon locating them, he glanced at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning? Why had he woken up?

Feeling oddly rested and unsettled at the same time, Harry climbed out of bed, reaching for his book and tiptoeing to the library to settle into the sofa.

An hour later, midway through his book, Harry felt the wards tingle. The _Floo_ had been activated.

Fingering his wand, Harry cast a Disillusionment Charm and crept towards the parlor. One could never be too careful, constant vigilance and all. Eyeing the _Floo_, Harry released the breath he'd been holding and cancelled the charm.

"Ron? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Ron sighed, "They've got a location on Vela."

Eyes widening, Harry strode into the room, mind awake and sharp. "What? Where? When are we going in?"

Ron pursed his lips and swallowed, "You're not supposed to know…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ron nodded, "But they're idiots and told me the plan."

Harry motioned for Ron to continue.

"They want to use Snape as bait."

Harry froze and then hissed, slowly, "What?"

Ron nodded, "They were going to have him come in and…it didn't make any sense. Something's going on mate. I don't get it. Their plan? It involved Snape going in without a wand. You too…and then, I don't even know. I heard the no wand bit and exploded."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "No wand? They were going to send Snape in with _no wand?_"

Ron nodded, "Mate…"

Clenching his jaw, Harry said, "This is enough. I presume the Minister was there, at this Auror meeting that I, Deputy Head of the department, wasn't invited to?"

Ron nodded.

"I see." Waving his wand, Harry transfigured his pajamas into robes of the deepest green, and strode towards the _Floo_. "That's it. I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind."

"Harry—"

"No Ron. Enough is enough."

* * *

><p>Severus sat stiffly at the dining table, his eyes focused on the mug of coffee in front of him, his mind, however, incapable of informing his hands to raise it to his lips. He was still reeling from his nighttime revelation, one he had stayed up for hours contemplating. Now, it was morning and he needed to drink this coffee to be alert enough to function.<p>

And yet he was still in shock.

A part of him felt surprisingly guilty. After all, Potter and Draco had been separated by his actions, his removal of Draco's memories. Regardless of the fact that they had sanctioned it, he had, in essence, taken away Draco's memories of his love for Potter and then taken the blonde for himself.

It somehow made his relationship with Draco feel dirty. And he hated it. A feeling of guilt had made his chest ache and rendered him incapable of staying in bed with his lover any longer.

He had known that this was too good to be true. Draco would have never loved him if he had not removed those memories.

Their love was fabricated. Real only in the context of Draco's incomplete memories.

The anguish that Severus felt was incomprehensible, inexpressible, unbearable.

All Severus had left to do was to confront Potter, to get the truth…and to tell Draco.

Potter came stumbling into the kitchen, fully dressed, and muttering to himself.

"Potter," Severus began, clearing his throat.

"Not now, Snape."

Severus blinked in surprise. The rage and anger on Potter's face was slightly alarming, the look in his eyes reminiscent of an angry Albus Dumbledore.

"Potter, it is vital I speak with you," Severus said, attempting once more, ignoring the twinge in chest at the thought of his beloved mentor.

Clenching his jaw, Harry spun around to look Severus in the eye. "The fucking Minister thinks that if you and I have a picnic in an open field, _without our wands,_ Vela will be drawn to us and reveal herself, allowing the other Aurors to capture her."

Severus stared at Potter, "Excuse me?"

Potter snorted, "My thoughts exactly. If they think I'm going to let them make you bait. And if they think I'm letting them come within ten feet of our wands, they have another thing coming."

"I do not understand."

Closing his eyes slowly, as if in great pain, Potter spoke quietly, "The Minister has something against you. I do not know what. He believes that he needs to keep a hold on me, to control me, and for some reason you as well. I don't know why, I don't understand it, but our marriage seems to have threatened him."

Cocking his head to the side, Severus said, "I see."

"Do you?"

"I think we should follow their orders."

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Snape incredulously. "What?"<p>

Snape shrugged, "You and I are accomplished and powerful wizards. It is not as if we will be incapable of fighting back."

Staring unblinkingly at the man, Harry began to slowly shake his head, "No…no, Snape, no. I…I…What will Malfoy say?"

The infuriating man rolled his eyes, "Draco does not control my actions."

"You are a bloody git." Snape's eyebrows rose at Harry's comment. "You're going to let yourself enter a dangerous situation like that and not take your wand? And not even discuss it with your lover? Are you insane?"

Dark eyes narrowed as the Slytherin rose, towering over Harry. "Watch yourself, Potter. I simply think it is better to not fight against the Ministry, especially with the amount of control they boast to have over you and me. It is simply not in our best interest. I am a Slytherin, Potter, we fight what battles we can win, and we cope with the ones we cannot."

Harry gaped at the man, incapable of contemplating what he was suggesting. "Snape, you realize, if she captures us, she'll have the upper hand? And we'll have no way out?"

"Ah, but capture us she will not. Come now, Potter, how can an insane woman with no social understanding, outwit a spy and the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-The-Man-Who-Saved-Us-All?"

Green eyes glaring, Harry pursed his lips. "Fine. We'll do it. But we're going to take our wands. And if it goes wrong…"

"Gryffindors. Fine, Potter, I shall be to blame. Will that satisfy you?"

* * *

><p>Harry lay back on the blanket next to a seated Snape as they watched the clouds float by, both braced for attack. Every minor movement, every flutter of the grass by the wind, every floating butterfly, they had to hold a flinch back. Speaking of mundane things, they ate their sandwiches in the presence of their whispered conversation, ears more intent on listening for a crazed woman than the words coming from their lips.<p>

And then Harry felt it. The creeping sensation on the back of his neck, the tensing of his muscles before a gash appeared on his arm.

"She's here Severus," Harry whispered, clenching his jaw as the blood began to flow out of the cut. Another appeared, and then another, all the while Severus gripped Harry's arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

And then it all went wrong.

Harry cursed as the pain began to overtake his senses, and fumbled for his wand. And then, just like that, the wand slipped from his fingers to float away behind him.

"Your actions are futile Severus Snape!" A trilling voice appeared moments before Vela Lestrange dropped her aura of invisibility.

Severus glared at the chit, pulling out his wand and throwing a curse at her.

"He's mine, not yours, he will always be mine. You are simply an interlude," Vela drawled blocking Severus's curse and quickly casting a _Cruciatus_ on Severus. Vela turned to smile darkly at Harry, "My love, I know you didn't mean it. He's simply a plaything, yes?"

Severus blocked the curse and soon they were engaged in a duel, flashes of blue and red passing between them. Vela advanced and Harry's gashes flowed faster. Severus looked down for a moment, concerned with Harry's fading color. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Vela blasted Severus back, making him collapse several feet away. Attempting to rise quickly, Severus had but enough time to process Vela's sickeningly sweet smile, before hearing her say, "At last, my love, we shall be together. Farewell, Severus Snape, you shall never see your husband again!" Cackling, the woman wrapped her hand around Harry's arm, the long red nails frightening against the Gryffindors pale skin, grasped the pendent of her necklace and promptly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm sorry I've left you guys for so long, my muse was just out of reach and school is crazy. But I think I may be getting my inspiration back :) Thank you for the lovely reviews, and all the alert/fave adds. You guys keep spurring me on to write more :) Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<span>

Severus stared in shock at the now empty air where Vela and Harry had stood only moments before. Narrowing his eyes and cursing, Severus rose and crossed his arms, awaiting the arrival of the Aurors.

When Kingsley Shacklebolt finally arrived, Severus was prepared.

"What exactly was that Shacklebolt? You tell Potter you want Vela alive, not dead, even though her dying is the only way to free him from that curse that has him repeatedly bleeding to near death. You put us in a clearing, where she can come from any side. And when, at long last, she appears, you are conspicuously _absent_?"

"I can explain Severus," Kingsley sighed, sighing.

"Please do."

"You'll have to come to the office with me."

"Ah, I am afraid that is not going to happen."

Kingsley stared at Severus blankly.

The Slytherin clenched his jaw, "Considering the fact that your Minister wanted to send me into this without a wand, regardless of the fact that I can use nonverbal magic, and the fact that my husband is now in the clutches of the very woman who claims that torturing him is loving him, I am very unenthusiastic of entering the Auror office. No, we shall return to Grimmauld Place and have this discussion there."

* * *

><p>Harry awoke feeling sticky and a little dizzy. His glasses were gone and he couldn't see a thing, all he could tell was that he was lying on a bed, and the sunshine was flowing in. Moving his limbs, Harry realized he had been strapped to the bed, naked as the day he was born. He clenched his teeth as he vaguely made out the odd scratch marks that littered his forearms and chest, just beginning to scab over.<p>

"Oh my lovely, you are awake!" Harry cringed at the high pitched voice, even as his glasses were shoved roughly onto his face. Vela was smiling with childish glee, clapping her hands as she looked at him, her eyes still a bit wild.

Swallowing deeply, Harry murmured, "Vela."

The woman smiled and called, "Justin, come in!"

Harry blanched as he watched the Healer walk in, his heart sinking.

"Ah, Harry, you're awake," Justin smirked, standing above Harry and twirling his wand.

"Justin? What…"

A condescending laugh filled the room as Justin gave Harry a demeaning look, "Well well well, Harry Potter. Not so powerful are you now? I always knew the media just hyped you up. " Harry stared at the Healer in astonishment, betrayal clear on his face. "Did you really believe you could outsmart us? We knew where you were going to be, it was a simple matter of warding the area so only the two of us, you, and Snape. Bloody inefficient Aurors, not checking the area eh? I guess it was helpful that Vela made it a blood ward, untraceable and irremovable." Justin smiled down at the seated woman, "Isn't she just a genius?"

Harry gaped at the Hufflepuff, incapable of processing what was going on here. His eyes caught his wand lying on the vanity not too far away. If he could just summon his darned magic.

Keen on distracting Justin while he recovered, Harry adopted a crushed expression, murmuring, "Why Justin? Why?"

"You rejected me Potter. I don't take well to that. When I found out Vela was after you, I made a deal with her. Besides, she's not all that bad in bed," Justin smiled lightly, leering at the girl.

Harry gagged internally at the thought. _Bad mental images._

Justin raised his hand to run the pads of his fingers along Harry's face, his smile still tinged with cruelty. "She's agreed to _share_ you with me. Won't this be exciting?" Leaning forward, he murmured in Harry's ear, his hot breath flowing over Harry's ear, the Gryffindor barely holding back a shudder, "Harry Potter, whore to Justin Finch-Fletchley and Vela Lestrange." Moving back, Justin's fingers fell slightly to pinch one of his nipples. "You do have such a lovely body. I will enjoy it thoroughly." He reached out to twist the other nipple, and Harry clneched his teeth once more. He would not give either of them the satisfaction of him cryng out.

"Me first!" Vela pitched in her eyes hungrily taking in Harry's body. However, she seemed less interested in sex and more in his scars. She frowned as she ran her fingers over the scars, "Why are mine not as visible Justin?"

Justin smiled, petting Vela's hair, "Because, my gorgeous Dark Queen, that evil Healer Draco Malfoy took them away."

Vela nodded, a sad smile on her face, "Well, I will have to kill him as well." Batting her eyelashes at Harry, she swooped down to bite him harshly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, leaving a bruise Harry did not want to see.

Harry's stomached clenched in fear. This woman was serious. And Justin was encouraging her!

"You're disgusting Justin," he said defiantly, flexing his fingers as he felt his magic awaken a little.

"Shut up!" Justin yelled, slapping Harry. "You're my slave now Potter. You rejected me, but I will have you yet."

Harry clenched his teeth waving his fingers next to him. Vela moaned at the sight of Justin's handprint on Harry's face and grabbed Justin to kiss him. Taking the moment as an advantage, Harry silently casted a _Petrificus_ and binding charm, watching in amusement as Vela and Justin froze mid-snog. Sighing, Harry summoned his wand and conjured his Patronus.

"Hey Prongs, tell Kings everything's fine." His stag gave him a small nod and galloped away.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Justin and Vela, "Do you really think we're that stupid? I had a feeling you had someone helping you. It was pointless to ask you and it was difficult enough to capture Vela. But, if you thought I was incapacitated and weak, I had a feeling the two of you wouldn't be paying as much attention, giving me ample opportunity to capture you." Harry smirked, "I defeated Voldemort, you idiots. Of course I'm bloody powerful. And clearly you forgot to cast a dampening field, because my non-verbal magic works fine. "

Rolling his eyes once more, Harry said, "Frankly,, you aren't exactly the best planners. Vela's only gotten to me because I've been distracted or magically weak. I had no doubt I'd get the two of you when I was at full strength. You really should do your homework better. "

The two frozen statues stared at him in surprise and shock.

Really did they think the Aurors were that incompetent? Harry may not like his job, but he was the Deputy Head for Merlin's sake. He would never let anything or anyone under his control become such a mess, to the point that they couldn't properly do their jobs.

* * *

><p>Severus paced the length of the parlor, waiting for Kingsley to <em>Floo <em>into Grimmauld Place.

"I can't believe you two idiots actually went through with this plan!" Draco raved, waving his hands above his head in exasperation. "Did you two even think? And no one thought to tell me?"

Severus clenched his teeth as he turned, _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, turn, one, two, three…_

Somehow everything had changed in the last week. Draco and Severus found themselves now concerned about Potter.

Well, Draco had reason too, even if he did not know yet.

Severus scowled at the wall. He had not even gotten around to telling Potter that he knew now!

The _Floo _flared green, and Head Auror Kingsley stepped out, wiping away some of the soot from his shoulders.

"Gentlemen, I have someone here who would like to speak with you."

Severus and Draco glared at Kingsley, wondering who it could be that was important enough to speak with them in the middle of a crisis, when a disheveled Gryffindor fell out of the fireplace.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed, staring in surprise as the Auror stood, brushing himself off.

"Malfoy, Snape…"

Severus gaped at Potter, his eyes taking in the haphazardly thrown on robe, open just enough to see bruised nipples and odd scratches all over his chest.

"Potter?"

Potter glanced at Kingsley who shook his head slowly. Sighing, the Gryffindor gestured for them to sit as he leaned gently against the mantle.

"We had new intelligence that Vela had been sighted with someone else. It may have been why she disappeared and reappeared constantly. And she had to have some sort of intelligence, otherwise how would she know where I was, what I was doing, etc. At first the plan was to have Snape captured and then for us to go and find Vela."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Indeed."

Potter let out a sharp bark of a laugh, "Yea, as if. That plan changed once I got there. There was no way in hell I was letting them send you out to do that. So I changed the plan and got myself captured instead. I was sure she wouldn't be able to resist capturing me, and she did."

Snape clenched his teeth, "And you could not have informed me before? This was all just a ruse?"

Potter sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry Snape, but I needed you to react properly. We couldn't have her suspecting, now could we?"

Kingsley cleared his throat, "Well I'll just take my leave now, Harry, make sure to come in and finish the paperwork tomorrow."

Potter nodded, though his eyes hadn't left Severus's clenched fists or angry, blazing black eyes.

"Of course Kingsley."

Draco frowned, "Well, you got her then?"

Potter nodded cautiously, "She was working with Justin,"

Jaw dropping, Draco stared at Potter, "Finch-Fletchley?"

Potter nodded, "Yeah. And he was getting fringe benefits too."

Shivering in disgust, Draco twisted his mouth in expression of repulsion, "That's…revolting."

Potter shivered too and nodded, "At least you didn't have to witness any of it." Draco just stared at him once more.

Harry hadn't taken his eyes off of Snape, who looked like he was going to flip his lid right then and there. The man's eyes were blazing, his hands clenched, flexing the muscles in his hands and arms, and he sat there still as a statue, as if his anger had frozen him.

A brave Gryffindor to the end, Harry said, "Snape, I—"

Of course that was what jolted Snape back into the present and set him off, "Do not even speak Potter. I despise being lied to, despise being taken advantage of. Clearly you did not once think of my feelings in this situation. Disregarding the fact that it could have been me that was to be captured, even after the _plan_ changed, I should have been completely informed!"

Harry sighed, "Snape, I couldn't. Logically you know that."

"Do I? I was a spy Potter, I can act with the best of them. You should have trusted me to react properly in the situation even if I had all the information."

Harry winced, "Snape, I couldn't."

"I see. Well well well Potter, you have gone Slytherin on us, keeping all these secrets."

Harry shifted nervously, "Secrets Snape? I just didn't tell you about the plan. Which went through perfectly and no one was hurt."

"Indeed, your luck I suppose. However, you have a great many other secrets, don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean Snape?" Harry bit his lip, red flags going off in his mind, indicating it was time to escape this situation, now!

Unfortunately it was not to happen.

"Oh, do not play innocent with me Potter, I know. I know everything."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh really. So those memories are not of the time when you were in love with Draco?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well now you're all like, what, huh, how? Now now my lovelies, this story is crazy, how could I do something so predictable as to have Severus and Draco save Harry, huh? I hope you liked it.**

**And don't worry about Vela. We haven't seen the last of her yet ;) **

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I'm back! :] It's a fairly short chapter, but my muse is FINALLY back. :] And I decided to post today, cuz it's my birthday! Hehe, my birthday gift to myself :D Thank you for the lovely reviews and not abandoning me! (and I shall never ever abandon this story, I promise) Thank you for the fave/alert adds as well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25<span>

Draco gaped at Severus as he processed what the man had said. "What?" Grey eyes wide, he quickly looked from Potter's face, a frozen look of shock on his face, to the smug challenging look that graced his lover's features.

"What the fuck Severus? What did you say?" he hissed, having trouble parsing what his lover had said.

Severus remained silent however, his onyx eyes frozen on Potter's face. The Gryffindor clenched his hands, his knuckles turning white, every muscle in his body taut with tension.

Slowly, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Malfoy, have you checked Snape over yet? Vela threw him back while they were dueling and I think he might have hit his head a bit too hard."

Severus's eyes narrowed into an expression that Draco recognized all too well. His lover was preparing for an all-out verbal duel. "I am in possession of all my mental faculties Potter, thank you very much. It is you who is avoiding the obvious. You and I both know I am right in my deductions. Why else would you keep a drawer full of Dr—" Potter's hand flew up suddenly to silence Severus, a dark look in his eyes, even as a blush faintly colored his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Potter seemed to force himself to relax, calming his swirling magic. Glancing quickly at Draco, Potter focused on Severus and said, "I think you need to rest, Snape. You're clearly hallucinating and not thinking clearly."

Having had enough of the secret conversation that was going on in the room, Draco's temper snapped and he quickly cast a _Finite _on Severus and blocked Potter from exiting the room.

"Enough, Potter. There is something you two are hiding from me. Considering the fact that it clearly has relevance to me, I believe it is time for you two to confess."

Potter glared at him, and Draco had but a moment to conceive the danger he had put himself in before he was quickly, but with an odd gentleness, pushed out of the doorway and against the corrdor wall. "You do not know what you ask, Malfoy." With that, he strode out of the house and _Apparated _away.

Draco turned to face Severus, taking in the frustration on his face. "Severus. Explain. Now!"

* * *

><p>Harry appeared at Remus' front door, chest heaving from the sudden release of tension he'd experienced upon leaving Grimmauld Place. He knocked agitatedly, needing to see Remus, needing to talk to him.<p>

The door flew open and Remus appeared, the genial smile on his face faltering at the sight of a broken Harry.

"Harry?" Remus gasped, reaching out to draw the younger man closer to him, closing the front door behind them. Steering him towards the couch, Remus settled him in, quickly pouring a cup of tea for him and wrapping the man's shivering fingers around the warm cup. "Harry, what happened? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Severus figured it out."

Remus flinched at the broken, painful tone that escaped Harry's lips, eyes widening at the implications of what he had said. "What?"

Harry no shivered and nodded, "He's going to tell Draco." Harry looked up, his face plaintive, eyes brimming with unshed tears, "Why is this happening to me Remus? I just wanted to forget, forget that I ever felt—" Harry broke off, tears beginning to escape as he tried futilely to bury them away and reclaim the emotionless Auror façade he wore much of the time.

"Oh Harry, Harry," Remus drew Harry to him, resting his raven head against his shoulder. "Sssh, it's going to be okay child." Harry seemed to shake harder, sobs finally escaping his body.

Teddy poked his head out from around the corner, blinking innocently at his father and his godfather. Approaching slowly Teddy came around the sofa to touch his Uncle Harry's knee softly, "Uncle Harry…why are you sad?"

Harry sniffled and wiped his tears, giving his godson a small smile, "Ah, Teddy, nothing."

Teddy pouted, "I'm not three you know. You're crying. I only cry when I'm sad." The eight year old crossed his arms and gave the two men a weak glare.

Harry laughed weakly, drawing the child into his lap. "Ah yes, you're getting all grown up on me aren't you?" Teddy glanced at him, but continued to pout.

Smiling Harry hugged the child, "Somebody found out something I was trying to hide, and now they will know. That is all."

Teddy cocked his head, "Is it bad Uncle Harry?"

"No, not really. Just…a secret."

"But now it's not right?"

"No…I suppose not."

"And the somebody, do you love them?"

Harry blinked at the child owlishly, "I…care about them yes."

"Dad says that if I keep secrets from him, and he finds out, he'll be sad and disappointed in me. Because he loves me and people who love each other don't keep secrets from each other." Teddy said, his voice righteous. "You should just tell them, Uncle Harry."

Harry laughed and hugged the boy closer, "Ah, if it only were that easy."

Remus smiled sadly and drew both his boys to him.

* * *

><p>Severus poured himself a snifter of scotch, and sipped it, letting the rich liquid warm him.<p>

"Severus. I am waiting. What is this about Potter _loving _me? Have you gone mad?"

Leaning against the table, his back to Draco, Severus began speaking softly, "The summer before your seventh year you claim to have been in a coma. Something I told you."

Draco nodded.

"But I have no recollection of telling you this. I was reviewing Potter's file when I saw that the weeks you claimed to be in the hospital, Potter was as well."

Severus took another sip of his liquor, "I was in Potter's room, leaving him his potions, when I found the original of this photo." Slipping his hand into his pocket, Severus retrieved the copy of the photo he had made and stored in his lab. Placing the photo on the table, Severus turned to watch Draco's reaction.

Draco looked at Severus for a moment before looking down to take in this mysterious photo. Upon seeing it however, he immediately froze.

Potter and him. Sitting on a hospital wing bed, laughing playing chess…and then Draco saw the look in his silver eyes as he glanced at Potter, and Potter's responding smile. His heart clenched and he looked at Severus on disbelief, "I…I look…"

Severus nodded, "You look like you're in love. That is the glance you give me Draco."

Draco sat down heavily in the chair behind him, his hand clutching the photo. "Why don't I remember this?"

Severus sighed and settled himself into a chair as well. "Potter says that we removed your memories for some reason. I hypothesize it was because you wished to spy and did not have the mental faculties to hide the information away from Voldemort. And, it would not have done you any good to have been found to be in love with the Boy Who Lived."

Draco's hands began to shake, "So you _Obliviated_ me?"

Severus shook his head, "No, we just removed the memories apparently."

"Which…which Potter has."

Severus nodded.

"And he didn't think to give them back to me?" Draco's voice became bitter and brittle. "He didn't want me to remember…whatever it was that we had."

Sighing, Severus set his hands atop Draco's shaking ones, "He did. We left, remember? And, apparently, there are now consequences to giving you those memories back. Your mind will not easily assimilate the memories because after we removed them, we also concealed with a variation on the _Fidelius_. Potter claims that this means you can never remember those memories. And if he does return them to you, it is possible that you shall forget everything, may forget the past eight years, may have holes in your memory…"

"So I could forget loving you."

Severus barely contained a flinch as he nodded.

"I don't want them back," Draco declared, his Malfoy mask stone still. "There is no reason for me to remember something I don't need. I have everything I want."

Severus sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Draco…"

"No, Severus. That is my decision."

"You heard what Potter said. He loved you. And you loved him back…"

"And now I love you. Why does it matter? You should be happy I don't want to remember!"

Severus sighed and squeezed Draco's hands, "If that is your decision, Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I know, I know don't kill me, it's short! But, I'm on break so another chapter is in the works. * hides * I promise! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and fave/alert adds! It makes me smile :] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26<span>

Lying in bed that night, Draco clung to Severus like ivy to a wall. Nose buried in Severus's soft skin, Draco watched his lover's chest rise and fall as he breathed, his heartbeat still twice as fast, as it had been since Severus's revelation of Potter's feelings.

The one thing that Draco had always been afraid of was that Severus would wake up one day and realize how young and immature he was in comparison to the older, cultured, refined man. And then he would leave him and Draco would be alone, love-less, friend-less.

It was this fear that drove him to decide to not acknowledge whatever it was that Potter and he had. Why should he, when he had love that rivaled it?

Potter hadn't returned after the fight, but now that Vela was behind bars, Draco wasn't too concerned. Potter would be fine.

His mind racing, Draco was unable to go to sleep and finally, curiosity getting the better of him, rose and, wrapping his robe around himself, tip-toed slowly to the parlor, in search of that photograph.

Gently picking it up off the table, Draco sat back in a chair to stare at it.

* * *

><p>"Remus…no…"<p>

"Yes Harry. Teddy is staying with his grandmother tonight, and you and I are going out. It's final. You need to live a little."

"Remus, the last thing I want to do is go clubbing with my godfather and my boss, who happens to be his boyfriend!"

Remus pinked, "He is not my boyfriend, we are simply friends."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Friends with benefits then. Whatever, regardless, I'm not going."

"You don't have to stay with us, but please Harry, what is done, is done. There is nothing you can do. There is no point in hiding from the world because the man you love doesn't remember you and has moved on."

Harry flinched.

Remus's eyes softened, "Harry…"

Clenching his hands, Harry said, "It isn't like I haven't tried Remus. But…when you feel love like that…"

"It's possible to find it again Harry. But you have to try."

"Besides, if anyone sees me at a bar, with other men, it'll hit the front page faster than a snitch can leave your sight. We don't know what will happen with the damned marriage then. I don't want to risk it."

"Wear a glamour. Harry, everything meaningful in your life is something you took a risk with."

Harry looked up into his godfather's glittering eyes that beseeched him so and Harry couldn't say no. "Fine. But just this once."

Remus grinned, "Of course." The werewolf had no doubt that Harry would find someone, all he had to do was get out there.

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<p>

Draco spun around, clenching his fingers around the photograph and hiding it behind him quickly. "Severus!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Draco's hidden hands, "Draco, what are you doing here this early at this morning?"

"Nothing! I was just thinking…" Draco said, attempting to surreptitiously hide the photograph.

Folding his arms across his chest, Severus stared at Draco disbelievingly. "Draco, I was a spy. As were you, but clearly your lying skills are not up to par currently. What are you doing looking at that photo? I thought you had decided you did not care for it?"

Draco looked away, "I…I…"

Severus sighed and rubbed his face gently, "Draco, it is alright to want to know what happened. To know you are missing a part of your life, and to know it is in your reach…"

"I don't care about it!"

"You do. Draco, explain to me what is going through your head."

"I don't know!"

Caressing his lover's hands, Severus said, "You wish to understand why and how you and Potter fell in love."

Draco's eyes snapped away from Severus, "I just…"

"It is alright Draco. I understand. It is your innate curiosity, as well as your need to understand how it all came about."

Draco nodded. "I love you Severus. But it occurs to me that…if Potter and I hadn't fallen in…love…would I have fallen in love with you? Did something about me change? Something that removing the memories didn't affect? I just need to know all the facts, to be able to understand it. To come to terms with it."

Severus nodded.

Draco looked up at Severus, "Do you think Potter will let me view the memories? That can't hurt right?"

Frowning, Severus thought back, "Potter did not mention any problems with you simply viewing the memories. But, remember, viewing them will not…evoke the emotion you felt during them. It will simply give you the facts, and perhaps a touch of the emotion you had felt."

"Something is better than nothing."

* * *

><p>Harry frowned as he sipped his drink at the bar counter. Remus and Kingsley were on the dance floor, getting their boogie on—<p>

Wait. Had he just said that? Harry looked down at his drink accusingly._ This is all your fault you silly scotch. _Harry really didn't want to think about those two men dancing, rubbing against each other, sweat—

Stop scotch.

Harry glanced up as he felt eyes land on him and came face to face with a glittering pair of icy grey eyes. For a moment he thought they belonged to Draco or Lucius, before his eyes caught the short black hair, the glowing tan skin, the glittering diamond stud in the left ear, and those very red lips.

The man smiled, "Could I buy you a drink?"

Harry was about to refuse before Remus's words came to mind, _"There are lots of hot, sexy men out there. You don't have to fall in love with them at first sight. But Harry, if you don't try, you'll never know if they may be men you could love."_

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise, longer, better chapter is being devised as we speak :) I just needed to get this little one out of the way. **

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. Real Life took over, and I just couldn't write. Ever. It sucked. Majorly. I had this ridiculous test, with like a million things to memorize, and…well I won't bore you. And then, when I did go to edit this chapter, I couldn't find it. So Chapter 27 disappeared, along with my outline for the rest of the story, and then I was too depressed to even try. But now, after ItachiMer cheered me on (thank you!)I have written this chapter over again, FINALLY. :] Thank you to all of those who have suffered through the torturously long wait for this chapter, and thank you thank you for reviewing! And the fave and alert adds reminded me that people are still finding this story and want me to write more x.x So, enjoy!**

**-Just to clarify – the club Harry's at is Muggle. Sorry that wasn't clear!-**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27<span>

Harry awoke slowly, a tell tale throb behind his eyes alerting him to the forthcoming wince of pain. Memories of the night before slowly trickled into his mind's eye and Harry sat up with a moan.

_F__lashback _

_The other man gave Harry a long look, his eyes lingering on Harry's leather clad thighs, fitted silk shirt and scotch soaked lips. _

"_Another scotch please bartender," the man murmured, his eyes locking with Harry's. "You haven't moved much tonight. Waiting for someone?"_

_Harry laughed, "Hardly. My godfather dragged me down here and is now getting it on with my boss. It's…disturbing to say the least."_

_The other man chuckled as he scooted closer to Harry, "And not moving is the best way to avoid them?"_

_Harry smiled, "Basically, yes."_

_Keen silver eyes flitted over Harry's face, taking in the glamored brown hair and blue eyes before he murmured, "So, I'm assuming it's your first time here then?"_

_Harry furrowed his eyebrows slightly before nodding, "Yes." Blushing lightly, and feeling like he was a teenager all over again, Harry said, "Should I be admitting that?"_

_The other man threw his head back and laughed, drawing closer to Harry, "Well, I find myself in the unique position of informing you that you are currently sitting in the 'come-fuck-me' stool."_

"_What!" Harry jumped off the stool and drew away from it, inadvertently pressing himself right up against the other man. _

_Silver eyes glittered with amusement as a decidedly Slytherin smirk twitched at his lips, "Oh yes, haven't you noticed the multiple salivating looks being directed towards you since you've sat down?"_

_Harry shook his, his mind trying to deal with the warm, masculine body that was nearly engulfing him now. _

_The man bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, his warm breath causing shivers down Harry's back, "Well, aren't I lucky then, for having spoken to you first?" _

_Harry swallowed as he took a step back and looked up. His brain addled slightly with the copious amounts of alcohol he had imbibed, he had but a moment to appreciate the fact that there were lips descending on his before he was kissed within an inch of his life. _

_Moaning, he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, enjoying the sensation of another man's body for the first time after a long drought. While the kiss may not have curled his toes, it was warm, inviting, and quite delicious. His body sure agreed. _

_After a few minutes, however, his mind began to send flashing red signals that it was too much, too fast. Reluctantly, but resolutely, he stepped away, ceasing the rocking motions the two men had involuntarily begun. _

_Licking his lips, Harry drew out a saucy smile and said, "I'm afraid, good sir, that I don't just sleep with the first available man, especially when I don't know his name."_

_The man grinned, silver eyes sparkling and said, "Well then, we ought to remedy that, shouldn't we? My name is Aidan, Aidan McCarthy. And yours?"_

_Harry smiled, "Evan, Evan Black."_

_Aidan wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder's, "Well Evan, seeing as I find you quite delectable and delicious, and would love to bed you, I believe it is in both of our interest to get to know each other."_

_Harry laughed, eyeing the other man lightly, "I'm afraid you'll find that I am not one for one night stands…I…Well, I find them unsatisfying, ironically. So, I shall release you to find another to warm your bed tonight." _

_Harry began to step away when Aidan's fingers clenched around his wrist, "Now now Mr. Black, you won't be escaping me so quickly. Once I set down a path, I do intend to follow through. Shall we sit?" _

_Harry was convinced this man would've been a Slytherin, with the amount of smirking he was doing. _

_End Flashback_

Harry had spent a wonderful hour talking to the man, drinking more alcohol, and trading sexual innuendos with him. At the end, as he stood to leave, Aidan had planted another heart-stopping kiss on his lips and whispered, "Owl me," before striding away.

How the man had known he was a wizard was beyond Harry. Though…that was a bit suspicious. Harry frowned, hoping that the man hadn't simply been interested because he had somehow known that the man he was speaking to was Harry Potter, and not Evan Black.

At least he hadn't gone home with the man. Twisting his lips in a grimace, Harry couldn't help but think, _would that really have been such a bad thing?_

_Maybe he should have?  
><em>  
>Harry shook his head. He'd saved himself far too many times by going with his gut feeling to start doubting it now. He'd done the right thing, end of story.<p>

Besides, he knew the guy's name. He could always owl him.

Letting his eyes drift to the parchment and quill on the side table, Harry shoved thoughts of Draco and Severus to the back of his mind and picked up the materials.

It was time to move forward.

* * *

><p>Draco paced impatiently in front of the fireplace. He'd gone and come back from the hospital, and Potter still hadn't returned. Where the fuck was he?<p>

Sitting down in the armchair nearest the fire, Draco tapped his foot and he stared into the fire.

Fifteen minutes later, a Gryffindor tumbled out.

Harry looked up, a cautious look on his face as he took in Draco, sitting calmly in the armchair by the fire.

"Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "_Harry_."

Harry clenched his jaw, "Was there something you needed?"

Draco nodded, "Yes in fact, I did."

"And?"

"I would like to view my memories."

Harry froze where he stood as he stared at Draco. The Slytherin fidgeted, and said quickly, clearing his throat, "I do not wish to…rekindle…whatever is in those memories. But I do wish to…understand."

Harry looked away, "I don't think there's anything to understand in those memories Draco."

Draco cocked his head, "Isn't that for me to decide?"

Harry pursed his lips. "I'm not sure how…safe it is for you to view them."

Draco waved a hand, "Severus explained this—"

Harry shook his head, interrupting the other man, "Even if they aren't being put back in your head, just seeing them might trigger the reminisces of the memories, and I'm not sure how dangerous that is for you."

Frowning, Draco plowed ahead, "Look Potter, these things are not for you to decide."

Harry flinched slightly at the cold tone.

"I am an adult. I can make my own decisions. And frankly, you do not hold any role in my life where you can make these decisions for me."

Harry jerked, as if in pain, his eyes clouding, before his face blanked.

Draco winced, _Draco, you know he's a Gryffindor. They have to be treated with kid gloves. _"Potter—"

"If that is the way you feel Malfoy, then those memories are yours and you may do what you wish with them. I simply was providing my advice. But, as I see it is unneeded and unwanted, I shall leave you to your own devices."

"Potter—"

"You will have the memories tomorrow. I have a meeting to attend tonight." Harry spun around, heading towards the steps, ignoring the shadow at the doorway that was Severus.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you'd quit the Aurors."

Harry turned around, his voice devoid of all emotion, "I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy, that I have no reason to inform you of my comings and goings. You will simply have to wait for the memories until tomorrow. Good night." Harry strode up the stairs, his door banging closed.

Severus looked at Draco and lifted his eyebrow, "Well…"

"Oh shut it Severus," Draco grouched, folding his arms across his chest with a huff. "I tried!"

"Of course dear."

Draco glared at his lover, before a calculating gleam appeared in his eyes, "Potter's hiding something."

"Draco…"

"Come now Severus, what if he goes and does something stupid? He is a Gryffindor after all."

Severus looked at Draco for a moment, before glancing up the stairs to where Harry resided. Glaring at the younger man, Severus sighed, "Just this once Draco."

Draco grinned, rising up and twirling his wand about his fingers. "It's Follow the Foolish Gryffindor time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I know, not nearly long enough. But I promise I'm going to try my utmost best to write the next chapter (and maybe more) during my breaks between studying this week :] **

**Review please!**


	28. Author's Note

Author's Note:

In deference to the current hulabaloo regarding ffnet, I would like to assure all my lovely readers that I am still alive and writing, just taking a bit of a break. Real Life and lack of a muse are getting to me sadly x.x If my account does disappear, which it may and I will be very sad about it, I would like everyone to know that my stories are/will be available elsewhere.

1. Hpfandom under the name skyesnape

2. My Insanejournal: blueskycloud9 . insanejournal . com

3. I will be posting to Arhive of Our Own as well under the same name: blueskyecloud9

Thank you guys, I promise to have the next chapter up soon [If Aidan would just COOPERATE ALREADY xD]

EDIT: Just to make this clear, I'm not leaving Ffnet. Unless they make me. I will be here until they throw me out :] Just to reassure all of you.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I apologize again to you guys for not updating. A disastorous combination of a lost outline, lack of inspiration, and Real Life prevented me from writing this chapter. But, FINALLY, I have, and I have a feeling the next one won't be as hard either [considering it is already half written...] I hope you enjoy this! And everything it hints at ;] Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted this story and stayed with me! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28<span>

Harry stood in front of the fountain at the coordinates that Aidan had given him, a calm facade plastered on his face. In reality, the dim lighting of the elegant small Italian town, with romantic music and delicious smells wafting from the restaurants, made him nervously twitch in his navy blue formal wizarding robes. Gazing around, Harry ran the new mantra that Pansy had drilled into his head repeatedly in his mind. _I am wonderful, I am a prize, I am amazing, I deserve better, I-__fuck that. _

He was going to go to dinner with this lovely man and not think about the delicious Slytherins that were currently probably fornicating in his house.

_Gah. _

Attempting to take his mind off of those irritating things, Harry glanced at the reflective window across from him, making sure his glamour was still secure. Chestnut brown hair, skin a shade lighter, sharp angles softened just a touch, and contacts that let his eyes blaze bright green, he looked less like himself. Hopefully.

"Evan!"

Harry turned and smiled as he met eyes with Aidan who was dressed in deep violet robes that framed his gorgeous body perfectly. The other man smiled as he approached Harry. "I see you were able to find the fountain."

"Yes, your coordinates were perfect," Harry said congenially, smiling.

Aidan smirked slightly, "Well yes, of course they were. I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing," he said as he gently took Harry's right hand and raised it to his lips to kiss it gently. Harry found himself blushing like a schoolgirl at the motion. Nobody had bothered to treat him so...chivalrously before.

"Shall we?" Aidan said, tucking Harry's arm into his elbow and leading him towards a small, romantically lit restaurant.

Harry nodded and followed him, his heart racing.

And, for once, his Auror reflexes failed him, as he didn't notice the tracking charm on his shoelaces, or the two nondescript shadows following them towards the restaurant.

Aidan has a reservation and so they were seated quickly, menus placed in front of them by an indifferent waitress. Aidan quickly ordered wine for them before encouraging Harry to look at the menu.

"Their chicken parmigiana is lovely, as is their shrimp alfredo. Personally, I enjoy the lobster ravioli," Aidan said conversationally, sipping his wine.

Harry nodded, slightly nervous. He was just realizing just how long it had been since he'd been on a real date.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with the shrimp alfredo," he said finally, putting the menu down and picking up his wine glass.

"Good choice," Aidan said, just as the waitress returned. "We'll have the stuffed mushroom for an appetizer, and then the shrimp alfredo for my date and the lobster ravioli for me."

The waitress smiled and quickly left, as if Aidan had given her some secret signal that he wanted to be alone with Harry.

Clearing his throat slightly, Harry said, "So, Aidan, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Aidan laughed, "Yes, it seems a bit odd, doesn't it, that we are here on a date and barely know each other?"

Harry chuckled, relaxing, "Yes, just a bit. I mean, I suppose we talked last night but not..."

Aidan smiled, "But not really. I'm a curse-breaker for Gringotts. I've been working there for a while, straight out of Hogwarts."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really? When were you at Hogwarts, I don't remember you..."

Aidan smiled, almost nervously, Harry thought. Rubbing the back of his neck slightly, Aidan said, "I probably left before you even started." Aidan cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm 35. If that's a problem..."

Harry laughed and just grinned at his date, "Well, I have a thing for older men, so it really isn't."

Aidan smiled, relaxing in his chair, "I wasn't sure if you had realized last night." He smiled slightly sheepishly, "I'm guessing you're about 25, yes?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That's a very good guess."

Aidan shrugged, "I'm good with ages."

Harry smiled, "Part of the job?"

Aidan grinned, "I suppose. My buddy, Bill Weasley, says it helps me stay out of hot water with the young Egyptian boys."

Harry froze for a second upon hearing Bill's name and then laughed and gave Aidan a flirtatious smile, "I see, fraternizing with the delicious men of Egypt?"

It was Aidan's turn to blush, attractively in Harry's opinion. The rosy color spread gently over the other man's face and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"But seriously, are you sure you're a Ravenclaw? I can't help but notice that you have a very Slytherin smirk in your arsenal," Harry joked, glancing up through his eyelashes, smiling flirtatiously over his glass of wine.

Aidan laughed and pulled the Slytherin smirk out again, "Well, I do come from a family of Slytherins. Must be genetic, but I certainly need it to keep up with them."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "I don't remember any McCarthys in Slytherin..."

"Actually, most of my family is on the Zabini side."

Harry's eyes flew up to meet Aidan's.

"I lived with my cousin Blaise mostly, my father left us pretty early on and my mother moved in with her sister."

"Oh? I know Blaise, but he's never mentioned you..."

Aidan blinked, "Really? Well, he's never mentioned you. That makes us even."

Harry smiled and changed the subject, even as his mind was racing. This man had far too many connections to his real self. Either he wasn't who he said he was, or this was just a very strange coincidence.

But Harry didn't believe in coincidences

* * *

><p>Severus and Draco ate slowly, both pairs of eyes trained on the wizard they were tailing and his <em>date. <em>

"Potter's on a date?" Draco hissed, his eyes narrowed and trained on the offending couple.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Draco, you just told the man you did not care for his previous feelings. You are here with your lover. Do attempt to not sound like a jealous boyfriend."

Draco glared at Severus, "That's not what I meant! And why do you keep making comments like that? Do you want me to have feelings for him?"

Severus put his napkin down and folded his arms, choosing to ignore Draco's questions and sticking to what he wanted to know, "What do you mean then?"

Draco clenched his jaw, "He blew me off, told me to wait for _my memories_, just so he could go on a date?"

"Draco, Potter going on a date is a good thing."

"Is it?"

"Why would it not be?"

"That's Blaise's cousin, Aidan. Look at him Severus."

"Yes, I'm looking at him. What about him?"

"His eyes are grey. Like mine. His hair is jet black, and he's clearly older. Like you. He's slender, like me. Tall like you."

Severus stared at Draco before slowly saying, "Draco, are you suggesting that Potter is pursuing this man because he reminds him of us?"

Draco nodded, "That is exactly what I'm saying."

Severus gaped at Draco, struck speechless.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he disrobed, his mind relaxed from all the wine he'd drank tonight, the good company helping as well. And the good night kiss, while not having caused his toes to curl, had warmed in a way that he hadn't felt in years.<p>

The note on his desk reminding him about Draco's memories sobered him up quickly, however.

Tomorrow he'd have to face the music. Admit everything to his housemates. And then live with them for the rest of his life.

Closing his eyes and gripping the edge of the desk, Harry felt all the tension he'd lost during the evening seep back into his muscles. This memory fiasco was going to have only one ending. And it was not a favorable one for Harry. Snape and Malfoy were going to end up with even more ammunition against him, and he was going to have to deal with it. Emotional ammunition was the worst sort of weapon you could hand a Slytherin, Harry had found in his experience, and he was about to hand over the most dangerous set. Willingly.

_To the men he mindlessly cared for. _

No. Stop, Potter—

Harry heard a voice call out, "Harry?" from the direction of the parlor, breaking his line of thought.

Harry took the stairs slowly, his eyes darting about in case one of the Slytherins was nearby. He did not want to see either one right now. When not even a mouse moved in the hallway, Harry quickly entered the parlor and got down to speak into the Floo.

"Blaise? Is something wrong?"

"Would you please explain to me why my cousin is asking me about an Evan Black, a supposed friend of mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Once more, I would like to stress, I am not leaving FFnet. The previous notice was simply a safety measure, so that everyone could find my stories should they disappear from here.**

**And yes, Draco does have his moments, doesn't he? ;]**

**Review please!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize again for the long wait. I know this is a short chapter, but I figured I'd post this and then post the other half at some point next week [so you guys don't murder me completely xD] Thank you everyone for the lovey reviews and for the fave and alert adds! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29<span>

Harry gaped at Blaise, "What?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "My cousin just _Flooed_ me, quite late I might add, asking me about one Evan Black. And so I think to myself, who is he talking about? I don't know an Evan Black, and just as I go to tell him this, I pause and realize I do know a man who is heir to the _Black _fortune. Whose mother had the last name _Evans_. Who is desperate enough to disguise himself and go out to meet people."

Harry gulped and realized the breath he'd been holding. "Blaise...thank you. I..."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Harry," Blaise cut him off, chidingly. "Aidan is my cousin, and while he has many of the family Slytherin traits, in the end he is a Ravenclaw. He believes you, and he likes you. It's been a long time since he's truly felt attracted to someone, for more than a one night stand. Don't...don't mess with his emotions please."

Harry looked at his friend in alarm, "No, Blaise, it's not like that! I like Aidan. It's just...I met him under the disguise; he was attracted to me in when I had the glamour on. Until I know...until I know that this might actually be something more than a few dates, I'm unwilling to reveal who I am and let more of society know that my marriage is a sham. The bond thing between Severus and me is already strained as it is."

"Strained?" Blaise's voice was sharp and Harry suddenly had the feeling that Blaise meant more than his words were saying.

"Yea, you know, because so many people know..."

"Why did you use that word though? Strained?"

Harry shrugged, "It's an odd feeling. I thought that there was no bond so I didn't really look into how much he would affect me. But, it's as if...there's something pulling between us and it's thin and it…aches, sharply. I just want him to either leave me alone or at least respect me. His constant digs at me, and Malfoy and his...almost childish perception of me...it's irritating and I think maybe the bond thing is taking that into account. I don't know what to do."

Harry knew he looked downright miserable, judging by Blaise's expression, evidence that it was time to end this call. "Thanks though Blaise, I promise that if I don't think it will work out with Aidan I'll let him down gently. But...don't judge me yet, please."

Blaise smiled, "I apologize Harry. I just..."

"I know. Thank you though."

Blaise nodded and ended the call just as Harry sat back on his heels in exhaustion. He just wanted life to go back to how it had been. Without all this...

If only.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in an armchair in his office, sipping two fingers of cognac slowly, Draco's words from earlier in the evening ringing in his mind.<p>

_"His eyes are grey. Like mine. His hair is jet black, long, and he's older. Like you. He's slender, like me. Tall like you"_

_"Draco, are you suggesting that Potter has a crush on both of us and is pursuing this man because he reminds him of us?"_

_"That is exactly what I'm saying."_

Could it be true? Did Potter have a crush on them? Or rather, was Potter still in love with Draco, and somehow also had feelings for him, his husband? Was it even possible?

Severus was fairly sure that Potter had not stopped loving Draco, his actions and words were proof enough for that, but as to Potter's supposed feelings for his self…

And did these things actually matter?

That was the real question, was it not? If Potter did care about both of them, did they care? Severus did not doubt that the idea of manipulating Potter into their bed, simply for their pleasure, had crossed Draco's mind. But the whole situation suddenly seemed much more complicated.

Because Severus could not deny the slight clenching of his stomach at the sight of a groomed Potter, a bedraggled Potter, an angry Potter…

Draco ignited a soft passion, tender emotions, but Potter…Potter somehow called to the darker, rougher, burning, part of him. Potter angered him, tested him, puzzled him, challenged him. Draco kept him human.

In truth, having both…having both would complete Severus in a way that scared the man.

Draco's words suddenly caused a strange hope to ignite within Severus. One that he did not understand, and most certainly did not desire. He did not want to get to know Potter, to understand him, to actually make him a part of their lives.

Did he?

* * *

><p>Draco and Severus froze in the doorway of the kitchen as they watched Potter set a silver-grey Pensieve and a rack of green glass vials holding what were unmistakably Draco's memories onto the table. Another rack of memories sat next to these, most likely Potter's corresponding memories. Turning around, Potter gave the two men a cold, detached look before saying neutrally, "The green vials are Draco's memories. These are mine. Please do not destroy or lose them. I would like them back after."<p>

Potter walked towards the door that led to the parlor before pausing, "I would recommend Severus watch any memories from Draco's point of view if you wish to see his...perspective."

And then he silently disappeared through the door, the distinctive sound of the _Floo _filling the silence following his departure.

Draco swallowed and ran his fingers along the tops of the vials. Glancing up at Severus he whispered, "Mine or Potter's?"

Severus stared thoughtfully at the vials before saying, "Let's start with Potter's."

Draco nodded, his fingers still outlining the tops of the vials.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Severus extracted Potter's first memory.

_Potter sat silently in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, reading a magazine, when Draco floated in, Severus's wand holding him up. He looked up in surprise, mouth gaping at Draco's damaged form, before asking, _

_"What happened?!"_

_Severus stayed focused on Draco, but responded, "Attacked. POPPY!"_

_"Clearly, Snape. But normally that doesn't warrant looking like your skin is going to fall right off. Is he okay?"_

_"Does he look okay to you, Potter? Use your miniscule brain, would you! Do not bother me with imbecilic questions while I try to keep Draco alive!"_

_Potter looked chagrined though he inched slowly off the bed and sat near Draco's bed as Madame Pomfrey raced out of her office and began waving her wand instantly as she set eyes on Draco's immobile body. _

Draco grabbed Severus's hand as he watched.

_Potter frowned as he took in Severus's tense and frustrated stance as Madame Pomfrey pushed him away and began healing Draco on her own. _

What exactly had happened to Draco?

_ Ironically enough Potter turned to Severus and asked the same thing, "What really happened? Who attacked him?" _

_Severus turned an awful shade of purple and snarled, "His beloved Aunt, Bella. Aunty Bella thought he needed to learn a lesson, after not torturing a Muggle girl correctly." Clearly seeing Draco in this state had led him to some place where he was willing to admit this to Potter._

_And evidently he knew this too as he snapped back to himself and turned to Potter, "And nobody else needs to hear about this, right Potter? Especially not your little friends, the red-head and the know-it-all."_

_Potter looked scandalized, "Of course not Professor!" Potter's eyes narrowed, however, "Torturing a Muggle girl?"_

_Severus clenched his jaw, "Aunty Bella also drugged her precious nephew so she could drag him to the Dark Lord's feet and force his arm forward in order to take his disgusting mark."_

_Potter's eyes widened, almost comically, as he said, "Oh no…"_

_Severus clenched his eyes shut and turned to leave, "Potter, do I need to Obliviate you?"_

_Potter shook his head, even though Severus couldn't see him, "No sir, I'll keep my mouth shut."_

_Severus nodded once before sweeping out of the Infirmary as the memory faded._

Gasping, Draco and Severus pulled out of the memory to stare simply at the Pensieve.

"That's the same story you told me."

Severus looked at Draco questioningly.

"When I woke up from that coma, you said that Bella had cursed me so bad I'd fallen into a coma."

"Ah. So not a complete lie then."

"Hmm."

"Next one?"

Draco nodded

Draco and Severus landed in the Hogwarts' Infirmary once more_, this time to see Draco awaken slowly from sleep, Potter in the chair next to the Slytherin's bed. Draco looked around slowly, obviously waiting for his head to clear. _

"_Potter?" Draco asked, his voice rough from disuse, his tone incredulous._

_The Gryffindor looked up and acknowledged Draco, "Good morning, Malfoy. You're at Hogwarts, in the Infirmary. I'll just call Pomfrey now…" _

_After Madame Pomfrey was done checking Draco over, tutting over him irritatingly and forcing a number of potions down his throat, she ordered him to stay in bed and left. Draco stared at his own body for a while, processing that all visible skin was covered with bandages. _

_Draco looked at Potter again, as if trying to discern his true motives. "What are you doing here, Potter?"_

_Potter looked up again from the book he was reading, his face carefully neutral, "I'm sick."_

"_Really?" Draco drawled._

_Potter nodded and turned back to his book. _

_Pinching his lips together in annoyance, Draco asked again, "I meant, what are you doing here by my bedside?"_

_Potter looked up again, "Reading."_

"_Are you being purposefully obtuse?" Draco snapped, and then began to cough. _

_Potter rose to gently pat Draco on the back and returned to his seat only when Draco's cough went away._

"_Potter!"_

_Potter sighed, "Look Malfoy, you've been here for a week now, and you've been in a coma. I'm bored, I've been by myself, so I decided that I'd sit here and read since you're at least human presence, in comparison to just having empty beds as company. You have the mark, which Snape informs me you were forced to take."_

_Draco flinched._

"_The fact that your Aunty Bella is a crazy bitch is something we can both agree on, yes? She killed my only family, my godfather, and she has robbed you of your freedom. Frankly, that makes me think we're on the same side here. So, rather than wasting energy hating each other, why don't we work together to get rid of her and her crazy Lord? I have better things to worry about than hating you, Malfoy. If you can agree to not bait me every second we're in this empty Infirmary together, we may actually be able to coexist and do so without wasting all our time fighting and in detention."_

_With that none too impassioned speech, Potter turned to reading his book, leaving Draco staring, gobsmacked, at the Gryffindor. _

"_Fine."_

_Potter looked up, a flash of surprise visible in his eyes. "Oh?"_

The memory faded away as another took its place.

_Potter gasped as he awoke in the dead of night, looking around to discern what had awoken him. Draco lay in his infirmary bed, twisted in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position, mouth open in a silent scream. Scrambling out of bed, Potter hurried toward Draco, shaking his shoulder to break the nightmare._

"_Draco! Draco, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"_

_Draco's eyes slammed open and he panted, eyes fling from right to left wildly. When they finally settled on Potter, Draco took a few deep breaths as he whispered, "Harry?"_

To Severus and Draco's surprise_, Harry enveloped Draco in his arms and drew him into an embrace. "You're fine, you're safe. It was just a dream."_

"_Not a dream."_

"_No?"_

"_A memory. Aunt Bella's not here right?"_

"_No, of course not. I'd have cursed her out the window if she was," Potter said, trying to make a joke. _

_Draco smiled weakly, though his fingers wrapped themselves tighter in the Gryffindor's pajamas._

"_Don't leave."_

_Harry looked down at the Slytherin, blinking slowly. "Do you want me to…"_

_Draco stiffened as he seemed to realize where he was, who he was speaking with, and what exactly he had asked for. "Never mind, Potter, forget it."_

_Harry's eyebrow twitched. "Potter? Back to my last name already? I guess I'll have to stay here until you get it right."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow, a Slytherin smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. _

_Harry nodded, drawing Draco down onto the bed and covering them with the duvet. "Oh yes. Can't let you forget out truce already."_

_The two Slytherins watched in amazement as Draco curled into Potter's arms and fell asleep. _

Draco stepped out of the Pensieve and stared at in shock. "…I…"

Severus had a blank expression on his face. "Should we watch this one from your point of view?"

Draco nodded, his mind racing, trying to understand how he could have been so…relaxed in Potter's presence, so much so that he had curled up in bed with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and anyone she legally lets use them. Not me.**

**A/N: I know, I'm an awful person for not updating. Real life took over and I'm still drowning. This chapter has another like 2000 words in it, but I won't get that done until after next week. However, because I figured half a chapter is better than none, I'm revealing this and hoping you all still love me :] Thank you for the amazing reviews guys, it makes me more determined to find the time to write, because I know people are still reading :] Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30<span>

Harry stepped out of the _Floo_ into the Ministry of Magic, the joy of finally leaving this blasted job flooding him. Even this joy, however, wasn't enough to overcome the ache in his chest at the thought of Draco and Severus learning the whole truth of the past. It wasn't going to matter, really, they weren't going to change their treatment or perception of him. It was just going to give them more ammunition against him. Why did he have to do the noble thing and give them those damn memories?

_This would have been a good time to employ those Slytherin characteristics, Potter. Good job on a failure to do so once again. _

Harry clenched his fists and took a deep breath before conjuring boxes to pack his meager office belongings into. Mindless tasks would soothe his nerves. Just as he had begun his packing, however, he heard footsteps approach his doorway and a knock sound against the wood.

"Ah, Auror Potter," came the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Spinning around, Harry clenched his teeth, "Yes, Auror Shacklebolt?"

"The Minister would like to see you."

"What does our esteemed Minister want now?" Harry hissed, placing the last photo frame from his desk into the box and walking towards the door.

The tall man shrugged, "I really have no idea."

"I'm technically no longer employed in this department yet."

"I think your paperwork hasn't gone through just yet."

Harry pursed his lips in anger, now would not be a good time to lose his temper. "I see. Yet another manipulation, Kingsley?"

Kingsley gave Harry a sad smile, "I really don't know what's going on Harry. I think it's something to do with Vela and the curse she put on you."

Shoulders slumping, Harry nodded, "I know. I'm just…frustrated." Harry frowned, "Malfoy already told us that the curse can't be removed unless Vela dies."

Kingsley shrugged, really having no idea what this meeting was all about.

Of course the universe seemed to be against Harry, because as he walked into the Minister's office, he nearly froze in the doorway when he saw who was standing in the office with the Minister.

_Aidan?_

"Ah, Auror Potter, come in, come in," the Minister said, his oily voice grating at Harry's nerves.

"Minister."

The Minister gave Harry a supremely bureaucratic smile and gestured for Kingsley and Harry to take a seat. Harry lowed himself into one of the chairs, staring at Aidan out of the corner of his eye.

"Now, I know that Healer Malfoy claims that the curse that Vela has placed on you can only be removed with her death. But, knowing his reputation—"

Having heard enough of this before, Harry allowed himself to interrupt, "Begging your pardon, sir, but Healer Malfoy is the foremost expert in the healing of the Dark Arts. Knowing his reputation just convinces me more that what he says is true."

The Minister's political smile got smaller, and his eyes narrowed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt, would it, to have you checked over by a curse breaker?"

Harry clenched his teeth. "Really Minister, I don't particularly care, I am no longer in your employ—"

"Ah, well, Auror Potter, your paperwork hasn't gone through just yet, so you shall obey these orders."

"And these will be my last set of orders, sir, correct?" Harry said, his voice icy.

"Yes," the Minister replied, after a moment's hesitance. This time Harry had two witnesses; the Minister couldn't go back on his word.

"Fine. And who shall be looking me over then?" Harry said, turning to face Aidan with an expectant look on his face. It took a surprising amount of effort to force himself to treat the other man as an unknown quantity.

"Yes, well, Gringotts has sent over one of their best. Aidan McCarthy, this is Auror Harry Potter, Auror Potter, curse breaker Aidan McCarthy."

Aidan gave Harry an easygoing smile and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Auror Potter. I've heard wonderful things about you. You're friends with my cousin Blaise, correct?"

Harry smiled, shaking Aidan's hand, employing every trick in the Auror handbook to not give away the extreme awkwardness the situation was causing him. "Yes. Though, he's never mentioned you. I'll have to berate him about that."

Aidan laughed and nodded, "Ah, I see how it is. I'm going to have to ask Blaise if he's ashamed of me now!"

Harry smiled again, subconsciously relaxing under Aidan's familiar gaze and humor. The second he felt himself relax though, Harry tensed again. He couldn't let himself act casually around this man, even though he knew more about him than he could let on.

_This was going to get really insane, really fast._

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the rack of memories as Severus slowly replaced Potter's first memories. A sense of panic descended on him, and without a second though, Draco attacked the rack, suddenly pouring all the memories into the Pensieve.<p>

"Draco! What are you doing!" Severus exclaimed, reaching out to stop Draco. To his surprise, and frustration, Draco's wild magic whipped him back and stuck him against the wall.

"I have to know!" And Draco plunged himself into the full Pensieve.

"Fuck." Severus dropped his head back against the wall, willing the sticking charm to loosen. Who knew what sort of things were in those memories, what type of reaction Draco was going to have to the memories.

Draco entered the memories, his panicked mind only processing the need to see the memories. As if in double speed, the memories ran by, laughter, nightmares, comfort, kisses, soft caresses, loving words in ears, flying, a tumble in the grass…

Draco pulled himself out of the memories, gasping for breath, as Severus finally removed himself from the wall.

"Draco!" Severus rushed over, running his hands over Draco's body to check for any potential adverse effects from the forceful plunge into the Pensieve. "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

Draco turned his tear stained face towards his lover, "Do you realize what I lost when I lost those memories?"

The older man froze, his heart icing over in pain and fear. "Draco, it is clear that you lost a love—"

"No, don't be stupid Severus. I love you. I don't have feelings for Potter. That hasn't changed because of a couple of memories."

"Then…?"

"I lost myself."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows, breathing a little easier now that it seemed that the memories hadn't changed Draco's emotions. "Yourself?"

A broken sob escaped Draco's mouth, "That summer…I grew up Severus! All these stupid, immature things I keep doing? I matured and then you two took those memories away. And all I was left with was this childish attitude!"

"Draco—"

"Who knows how much better I could have been?"

"Oh Draco." Severus enveloped his young lover in his arms."Ssh, you have not lost anything that cannot be gained once more."

The two men stayed on the kitchen floor, embraced, for a while before Draco whispered, "It was like watching someone else's life."

Tightening his embrace, Severus murmured against the blonde hair, "How so?"

"I was so…tender. So open. I've never felt comfortable enough to be like that. Unless we're in the dark and in our bedroom. But there I was, in the hospital wing, _sleeping with Potter! Where anyone could see us! _I was_ teasing _him in public!"

Severus's mind was awhirl with the information he'd just been given. Draco and he had two options at this point. They could take the memories and forget that anything had ever happened. Or…

"Do you want to recapture that?"

"What?" Draco snapped his head up, staring at the other Slytherin in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you did say that it seems that Potter is interested in both of us. Perhaps, if you become friendlier with him, his actions towards you may invoke the same feelings that had developed between the two of you in the past."

Draco continued to stare at his lover, his mind a blank field, "I don't understand."

Severus tensed, _what a fool I am, _"Never mind—"

"No!" Draco clasped his lover's hands, pressing his weight against him to hold him in place. "Please Severus. Explain. I'm trying to understand. Are you suggesting I try and…fall in love with Potter again?"

Severus shrugged, "Perhaps the reason you are not as...openly tender in our relationship is because I am a Slytherin and do not expect it. But as a Gryffindor, I can see how he would. I thought about what you had said yesterday, and maybe, if Potter would like to…join us, I would not be completely averse to the idea."

Draco's eyes widened.

Severus pursed his lips, "Of course, I may change my mind if I find that Potter is even more irritating as I become friendlier with him."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Severus tenderly. "I don't know Severus. I need to think about this."

Severus nodded. Pausing a moment before rising he said, "We should also consider…we do live with Potter. We know that he is seeing someone else, and we also know he did love you once. As much as he might irritate me right now, I do not wish to cause him to hope and then crush him miserably."

Draco nodded, "I agree. True, we may not get along right now. But if we do pursue him, the purpose is to get along with him. And as much as I have a childish hate for him, his memories seem to make it seem like there's more to him than we understand."

"Then we bother to understand."

Both Slytherins flushed guiltily.

Severus smirked, "So, if we do decide to pursue Potter, we do so in an extremely Slytherin manner?"

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, "Of course, dear."

That, of course, earned him a smack on his backside.

* * *

><p>Harry collapsed in the chair in his office, burying his face in his hands.<p>

_The first man I truly loved is the lover of the second man I had intense feelings for, who happens to be my husband, but in legality only. My…boyfriend is now the curse breaker in charge of making sure my diagnosis is correct. However, he has no idea who I am, since I've been dating him in disguise. _

_Could my life get more complicated?_

Harry really needed to learn to not ask such questions.

Aidan knocked on the door, poking his head in. "Auror Potter?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "Oh, come in. Please, call me Harry. Sorry, I was just packing so my office is a bit of a mess."

"No worries!" Aidan laughed, "And, please, call me Aidan."

"Of course, Aidan. Now, are you going to just wave your wand around me or..." Harry trailed off. "I really have no idea what's going to happen," Harry blushed.

Aidan chuckled, "Well, I'm going to run a basic diagnostic first, that's going to show all the various spells that you are currently under. So, anything you would like to tell me, before I reveal all?"

Shaking his head with a small smile, Harry said, "No, go ahead."

Aidan waved his wand in a slightly complex manner, muttering something that sounded like Latin and then lights began to flicker out from Harry's body.

"Um…okay," Harry said, a little startled by the lights shooting out from his body.

Aidan laughed and waved his wand again, which rearranged the lights. "You have a strange combination of curses that have been put on you. None of these seem to be long term except this one," Aidan pointed to light of deep purple that had an ethereal glow to it. Frowning, Aidan waved his wand to circle the purple light and muttered in Latin once more. The purple light pulsed brightly before returning to its near constant glow once more.

Harry took in Aidan's frowning face, before asking, "Aidan? Is something wrong?"

The other man shook his head, a contemplative look on his face, "It's just odd, that's all. Like Healer Malfoy said, the life of the curse is tied to Vela's life force. Like..well, like a Muggle battery." Aidan paused, "Uh, do you know what that is?"

Harry nodded, interested despite himself.

"So, basically, Vela is serving as the battery for the curse. She provides the power for the curse to remain intact."

"So, then, it can't be removed unless she dies."

"That's the problem," Aidan exclaimed, "It seems like it can. But, how, that's what I can't seem to figure out just yet."

"It can?" Harry whispered in surprise. It didn't really matter, he supposed, since Vela seemed to need to be near him for the curse to activate. Still, it would be nice to not have to worry about it.

"Yes. What really worries me is that since it seems like it can be removed, it also means it can be transferred."

"Transferred?" Harry exclaimed, an ominous feeling creeping up inside him.

Aidan nodded apologetically, "If she is able to contact someone else, she may be able to transfer the curse's ownership to them. Now, she may not even realize that she can do that, but…"

"But it's possible," Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead frustratingly.

Aidan nodded, "But, I'm going to try and see if there's a way to remove it. I'll need to consult some books, but we're going to try, so don't worry about it just yet."

_That is not going to happen, sadly._ But Harry gave the other man a small smile and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, it's my job after all. Anyway, I'll write to you when I find something, if that's okay?" Aidan said, walking towards the door.

"Sure, that's fine," Harry said, his mind half occupied with the consequences of the curse.

"By the way, Harry, have we met before? I know that's a strange question, but I feel like I've met you before and I just don't remember it," Aidan asked, just as he was about to walk out the door.

Harry froze, before forcing himself to smile and laugh off Aidan's comment, "No, not that I know of. This is the first time I've met you. To my knowledge at least."

Aidan shrugged, "Ah, okay. Maybe I'm just going insane. My partner always says I am."

"Your partner?"

"Bill Weasley, he's my partner at Gringotts."

"Oh, wow, small world."

"Yes, he talks about you too. We clearly should have met earlier," Aidan said, grinning.

Harry laughed, "We do have quite a few mutual friends."

Nodding, Aidan said, "That we do indeed."

A tight smile on his face, Harry wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	32. Author's Note: Not Abandoned, I promise!

Author's Note

I've been getting some, frankly, awful messages asking me why I haven't updated. Others have been kinder questions. If you'd noticed, I updated my profile with a note. I recently had many RL problems. I also recently injured my hand and can't type continuously for longer than 20 mins. So, it kind puts a stop to all my writing. Rest assured, the story isn't abandoned. But, I would like to ask for all of my readers to be patient. I apologize for the long wait, but I am a full time student and I do have a Real Life. I haven't actually had a real break from school in a year, even during all my various breaks, so I'm a little worn out. I begun this story when I had a lot of free time on my hands, and now I barely get time to sleep haha. However, the next chapter is half written, and fully thought out. I'm just waiting for my hand to get better and the opportunity to type it out.

Thank you for staying with me! Once again, I apologize for the ridiculously long wait.

BlueSkyeCloud9

As a side note, I'm posting all my stories with a more thorough check-through on Ao3. (Archive of our own) There are some random little holes in this stories that I'm closing up over there (and I'll fix them over here eventually) but just an FYI :]


End file.
